


DCBU Alternate Works

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bimbo Universe, F/F, F/M, Incest, Inspired by Art, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Parent/Child Incest, Porn, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 76,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Written for the Bimbo Multiverse Thread on /trash/ on 4Chan as part of a collaborative shared universe of the Bimbofication of DC characters with other writers based on the artwork of Annon/AnnonMLP.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Tala

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended reading before reading this chapter
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189092/chapters/69789771

The Midway City Museum of Natural History, close to midnight.

The security of the museum was top-notch, after closing time no one, unauthorized, could enter. At least, by mundane everyday means.

Within one of the halls dedicated to human origins and culture a swirling vortex of violet energy appeared, stepping out of it was a woman. She wore a dark blue off shoulder dress, the skirt cut to completely display her, quite long, left leg (both feet bare), the dress hugged her slender waist tightly; her was hair purple and extended past her buttocks; on her chest was a T shaped tattoo, an arrow at the bottom that seemed to point to her cleavage and a ring around the center; the iris of eyes were a transparent blue, giving them a ghostly look.

She was Tala, a sorceress, a practitioner of the dark arts, an agent of chaos. A “super villain” as the people of the mundane world have dubbed her.

Recently, an artifact of great power had been unearthed, the Eye of Babylon, a dark blue crystal ball, slightly smaller than a bowling ball. To normal people it was just a harmless bauble, but to anyone with even a modicum of magic, it would focus and amplify their power. And currently, the Eye was on display at the Midway City Museum.

Tala sauntered over to the display case housing her prize, a smile growing on her face at the thought of her power growing greater. With the wave of her hand, a smaller vortex than one she arrived in manifested on the glass, allowing Tala to reach into the display. When she laid her hand on the Eye of Babylon, however, Tala instantly pulled it back off the artifact, even jumping backwards, away from display.

“Gnirps eht part!”

In an instant the “Eye of Babylon” transmogrified into a set of six tentacle like appendages, three to the left and the right, shooting out of the display case, attempting to wrap up Tala, but the sorceress had just enough to rise her hands, which had began to glow, up, creating a bubble of mystical energy. The tentacles wrapped around her barrier, squeezing down on it, but Tala expanded her bubble, destroying them.

“Alright,” Tala said, in an accent that was difficult to identify. As soon as she put her hand on the “Eye” and didn't instantly feel her magic power amplify, Tala knew it was fake, and from the incantation that “spring the trip” on her she knew who was responsible. Hands on her hips, Tala scanned around the room, “You may as well show yourself, wordsmith.”

“Pord eht esiugsid.”

Tala noticed a statue of a goddess a few feet away began to move and morph, in less than a minute who the sorceress expected stood before her. Under a top hat was black hair that extended past her shoulders; she wore a tuxedo, complete with coattails and white gloves, however, instead of slacks, she wore fishnet stockings, showing off the most famous legs in the magical world, and even in the mundane world.

Zatanna Zatara, daughter of Giovanni Zatara; famed stage magician, and actually magician; member of the Justice League.

“Shouldn't you be performing a show in Vegas or somewhere?”

“Honestly, I'm kind of disappointed,” Zatanna said, “I actually thought you'd notice the Eye was a fake before touching, or maybe see through my illustration. You must be slipping, no wonder you need a power booster.”

“I have enough power to deal with some stage conjuring hack,” Tala took a stance, her hands glowing with energy.

A moment passed, the two magic users staring each other down, waiting to see what the other would do first, planning hexes and counterspells.

Finally, Tala made the first move, firing a blast of arcane energy at Zatanna.

“Lacitsym dleihs!” Zatanna held out her right arm, from the palm of her hand manifested a circular shield of blue energy, blocking Tala's attacks. The magician then raises her other hand, pointing it at her opponent, “Nruter erif!”

Blue arcane bolts flew from Zatanna's palm at Tala, however, rather than creating her own barrier, like Zatanna had done, the sorceress dodged the blasts, focusing her magic, instead, on the object around them, specifically the weapons on display; spears, swords, axes, arrows, and the like, they began to glow with same sure as Tala's, springing from their displays, the weapons hone in on the hero.

Zatanna had a split second to counter the attack, “Nruter ot rednes!”

The weapons swirled around Zatanna, then turned and went flying towards Tala, who attempted to counter the counter-spell, which Zatanna in turn counter.

The end result was the two magic users standing in a swirling storm of ancient weaponry. They blocked or dodged a flying weapon each time one attempted to hit them, while occasionally they would take potshots at each other with mystical energy blasts.

This went on for nearly five minutes, until finally all the weapons that had been flying around had been spent.

“Nrut eht roolf rednu alaT otni dnaskciuq!” Zatanna tried to trap Tala, but to her surprise she felt herself begin to sink into the floor.

Using her hands, unseen by Zatanna, Tala had performed gestures that created a protective ward that reflected the spell back at its caster.

“Well, this has been a fun little work out, but I think I'll call it a night now,” Tala said, she held her arms up, creating the same vortex that brought her to the museum above her, it then descended onto her, “So long sweetie, hope you break a leg at your next performance, literally.”

“Pots…” Zatanna tried to prevent Tala from escaping, but it was too late, she was gone.

Undoing the quicksand spell, Zatanna was back on her feet surveying the “battlefield”.

When she determined the Eye of Babylon was an actual magical artifact, she created a perfect physical copy of it for display, while the genuine article was safely stored way in the Justice League's vault with all the other dangerous objects, in the the Watchtower in orbit, well out of reach of the wrong hands.

Still, Zatanna had felt some villainous magic user would make an attempt to steal the Eye, so she laid a trap, and staked out the museum to catch whoever that might be.

Unfortunately, she had failed, Tala escaped, and now Zatanna had to explain the collateral damage to the museum’s curator, Carter Hall.

“Dog nmad ti.”

X X X

Tala manifested back in her lair, a cottage in a European forest, a cliche residence for a witch perhaps, but she would rather think it classic.

With a wave of her hand dozens upon dozens of candles ignited, illuminating Tala's chamber; a bottle of wine floated to her and poured itself into a glass she conjured in her hand, she drank deep, then poured herself more.

“Rough night?”

Spinning around towards the unexpected voice, Tala's hand glowed ready to attack the intruder.

Standing there was a figure that was simultaneously familiar and different. A tall woman with bronze skin and brown hair that extended down to the ground as well as covering her left eye, her body looked like the statue of a fertility goddess; breasts, butt, hips, thighs, all huge. All this wrapped up in a white gown with gold trimmings, a gown that would only be fair to describe as transparent, not that it seemed to be trying to cover anything, the neckline plunge all the way to her waist, barely covering her breasts, her nipples seem ready to slip out of their confines, while the bottom part of the gown seemed to actively be trying to not block her nethers from view. And decked out in jewelry, gold bracelets on each wrist, a heart shaped belly button piercing (as well as ring shaped nipple piercings it looked like), large disk earrings, and a necklace of what appeared to be roped of coins that did a slightly better job of covering her breasts than her gown.

“Talia al Ghul?”

“I suppose my appearance has changed quite a bit,” Talia said, looking down at her body.

“Uh-huh. And I assume you've come to me, so I can undo this change.”

“Oh no, not at all.” Talia waved off the suggestion.

“So what do I owe to the unexpected visit of the Daughter of the Demon?” Tala took a drink of her wine, “I suppose as host I should offer you a drink.”

“That's quite alright, and unnecessary. As to what I'm doing here I come bearing a gift and an offer.”

“I'm listening.”

“I don't have to tell you there is an overabundance of heroes in the world, especially after the Crisis. Worse still is that all these heroes, through the Justice League, have networked into a cohesive force.”

“I think I know where you are going with this, you want to form some kind ‘Injustice League’ to go against the Justice League, right?”

“I was thinking of calling it a ‘Secret Society,’ or perhaps a ‘Legion’ I haven't decided yet. In any case, whatever it ends up being called, it will need individuals in positions of power to oversee it, a ruling council or board of directors, and that is way I came to you, Tala, I need individuals on this council that represent certain aspects of the world, and you would be perfect to represent magic.”

“Really?” Tala responded, “I suppose Circe, or whoever else you may have asked first, already turned you down.”

“You're the first person I've visited, not just about being my magical council member, but the first recruit attempt of all.”

Tala was actually surprised to hear that, while confident in her abilities, she didn't think many would rate her high in notability compared to other magic users. Even putting aside the flatterary, the idea made sense, the problem though was super villains were very self-serving, meaning it was difficult getting them to work together on one job, never mind on the scale Talia was suggesting.

Tala then remembered something from the start of this pitch, “You mention a gift.”

“Ah yes. Recently I stumbled upon something of a game changer, dare I say a world changer,” Talia presented Tala with a glowing pink rock that fit easily in the palm of Talia's hand (Had she been holding that the whole time? That gown definitely did not have pockets.).

“What is that, some kind of Kryptonite?”

“No, this is something completely new, an entirely new element.”

“Mystical?”

“Possibly, it's abilities are fantastical, and the scientists I have working for me have found that it can take many forms, solid, liquid, gas. Please, examine it yourself.”

Tala's hand glowed to levitate the element, but when her magic touched its energy, she felt a surge of heat course through her body.

“What, what is…” Tala stumbled slightly as her head swam.

“Interesting, touching your magic was all it took,” Talia commented, “Just relax Tala, and let the bimbonium work it's, mmm, magic on you.”

Tala barely heard the other woman, she was too overcome by the burning sensation rippling through her body.

Tala's hair tingled, as it grew fuller and longer, reaching down to ankles, even as her already impressive legs grew longer, while on her face her lips, already covered in lipstick that matched her hair, puffed out.

Talia meanwhile was enjoying the show, she pulled one of her large boobs out of gown, and began playing with her nipple, lightly pulling on her nipple ring, while her left hand had slipped down between her legs, gently fingering her pussy.

Tala painted, feeling her breasts grow heavier. Her wobbly legs carried her over to her bed, thickening thighs rubbing against each other as they went.

Tala fell onto the bed, her expanding boobs sent bouncing, spilling partly out of the top of her dress. Tala reached her hands up to the top of her dress, hooking her fingers, now with very longer nails, and pulled it down, exposing her tits as they continued to swell.

Talia had removed her “clothes”, deciding she wanted to be more than an observer, she made way over to the bed and laid down next to Tala.

“It feels amazing doesn't?” Talia asked rhetorically, “You feel a burning need don't you? You feel, well, horny, so I'll help you through this.”

Talia moved her face down to Tala’s breasts, her tongue licked the sorceress’s pink nipple before taking into her mouth, sucking on the nipple, feeling the tit inflate in her mouth.

“Ohhh, yes,” Tala moaned.

Talia's hand had left her own crotch, her long fingernails tracing up the inside of Tala's thigh, still growing along with her butt, hips, and tits, as if trying to keep them balanced against each other. Reaching the sorceress’s vagina, Talia’s finger ran up and down the slit causing Tala to mewl, “P-p-please.”

“Please what?”

“P-please mistress Talia.”

Talia smirked and pushed her middle finger and ring finger into Tala's pussy. The sorceress gasped at the sensation of the fingers squirming inside her, automatically thrusting upwards as if trying to get them deeper into her.

Tala was already pushed to the edge by the bimbonium, so it didn't take long for Talia's fingering to make her orgasm, gushing all over the other woman's hand. Talia brought her hand up to her mouth to pick it clean, while taking in the end result of the bimbonium’s work, “ Hmmm, very nice.”

While not taking on the same kind of MILF-y proportions like Talia, Tala's body had grown quite a bit. Her boobs were now volleyball size and still maintain perkiness. As for the rest of her body, Tala already had what could be described as an hourglass figure and still she could be described as such, her butt and hips had filled out to match breasts’ proportions.

“Ooh fuck,” Tala moaned, panting as she came down from her orgasmic high, “That was exactly what I needed after tonight.”

Talia moved herself to have her face hovering above Tala's “So, are you in?”

Tala pulled herself up, catching Talia’s lips with her own, pushing her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Talia rubbed her tongue against the intruder, moaning happily. They broke the kiss, Tala pulling away with a line of saliva connecting their tongues.

“I'll take that as a yes.”


	2. The Gotham City Sirens Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended reading before reading this chapter
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189092/chapters/69789519
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189092/chapters/69789639
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189092/chapters/69789702
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189092/chapters/69789858

The Hall of Justice, Washington D.C. The Earth based stronghold of the Justice League; while the Watchtower in orbit served as the League's true headquarters, only a select few had access to it. The Hall, however, was open to all heroes, associated or reserve members of the League. Additionally, the Hall of Justice served as a museum for the League's past exploits, open to the public, their safety assured by the finest security systems provided by the likes WayneTech and Kord Industries; magic wards created by the likes of Zatanna and Doctor Fate to block magical intrusions; plus all the heroes the frequent the Hall.

Heroes travel to the Hall of Justice via a network of teleportation devices called zeta tubes, that were set up throughout the world, connecting the Hall to the Titans' Tower in Jump City and Mount Justice in Happy Harbor, and to any city that was home to a superhero: Metropolis, Gotham, Star City, Central City, Coast City, Midway City, even to Atlantis and Paradise Island (but none that lead directly into the Bat Cave or Fortress of Solitude). Only from the Hall of Justice, however, could anyone zeta up to the Watchtower.

Today the zeta tubes transported a unique group to the Hall of Justice. Four individuals materialized in the tube, a Hispanic woman, an African-American man, and a pair of women in orange jumpsuits, their hands handcuffed; one was a blonde woman, her hair done up in pigtails and a redhead whose skin was green, that had a collar around her neck. Both women were quite eye catching, even covered up in prison orange (and putting aside that one had green skin), both were tall and quite shapely, the green woman possessed an hourglass figure that even the prison jumpsuit could not completely hide, particularly the top on the jumpsuit was undone, unable to contain her melon size, and melon colored, breasts, thus creating a green valley of cleavage; the blonde, while her boobs weren't as big as the green woman's, someone would have to look closely to notice the difference in size, it was her lower half, though, that stood out, her thighs, hips, and especially her ass threatened to tear out of the confidence of her jumpsuit with each step she took.

“Y'know, I'm actually kinda disappointed,” the blonde, Harley Quinn, said, “When you said we was gonna be teleported, I was expectin’ molecules gettin’ scrambled, gettin’ all discombobulated, maybe even get turned into a bug monster, but no nuttin’. Bore-ring!”

“So sorry you're disappointed Quinn,” greeting the new arrivals was an African-American man wearing a black and white outfit with red trimmings and “FAIR PLAY” written on his jacket sleeve, a T shaped black mask fit perfectly on his face, several spheres, slightly bigger than baseHour-long th red T's on them, floated around him. He was Michael Holt, considered the third smartest person in the world. He offered his hand to the Hispanic woman, “Mister Terrific, welcome to the Hall of Justice.”

“Detective Renee Montoya,” Montoya shook the offered hand, “This is my partner Crispus Allen. And I'm sure no introduction is needed for these two.”

“Harley Quinn, nice ta mecha!” the blonde introduced herself, eagerly.

“Yes, we've been expecting our guests here. There wasn't any trouble transporting them?”

“We've got a collar on Ivy negating her meta abilities, but we weren't told about any other special requirements. Transportation was uneventful, mostly they were just flirty.”

“Come now Detective Montoya,” Pamela Isley, AKA Poison Ivy, spoke up; pulling on her prison suit, threatening to spill her boobs free, “I don't really need my pheromones to appeal to you, now do I?”

“Sorry Ivy, I prefer women with normal skin colors.”

“Ooh, so there's a chance for me, eh Renee?” Harley asked, eagerly.

“I don't go for crazy either, Quinn.”

“To get back on point,” Crispus Allen finally spoke, in an attempt to realign the conversation, “The Justice League has custody of these two for twenty-four hours; we'll be back tomorrow to transport them back to Arkham Asylum.”

“If you'd like, you don't have to head back right away, you're welcome to tour the Hall of Justice,” Mr. Terrific offered, “I can even get you access to the parts not on the public tour.”

“Thanks, but we'd rather get back to Gotham. Don't take this the wrong way, but the Batman and his crew are enough of the ‘masked’ community to deal with; all this ‘gods among us’ feeling here is more than what we normally deal with.”

“Not that there is anything normal anymore, after that Crisis,” Montoya said, “There's a whole section of Gotham that's like from forty years in the future.”

“Yes, there's a lot to adjust to now. Part of Metropolis is from the 31st century.”

“Tell me about it,” Harley interjected, “Now I'm a grandma, that’s crazy, right?!”

“Anyway, I'm sure you manage these two,” Allen said.

“We can manage,” Mr. Terrific replied, “Crazy though they may be, it would be downright foolish to try anything while in the Hall.”

“And surely, if we were to do such a thing, you'd petty us fools,” Harley interjected, “Right, Mistah T.”

…

“What, I was supposed to just let that one slip by?”

Detective Allen offered his hand to Mister Terrific, “Like I said they're all yours.”

“Thanks.”

X X X

Ryan Choi had been a student and teacher's assistant to Ivy University professor Ray Palmer, better known to the world as the superhero and Justice League member the Atom; Ryan had also been Professor Palmer's ‘guy in the chair’ (the chair being inside a bust of Sir Isaac Newton).

Ryan had not been the most outgoing individual, as Professor Palmer had once put it he was ‘a bit of a mess ’, he had allergies, asthma, and was nearsighted; Ryan also had social anxiety, never really comfortable talking with people or having attention on him.

Yet despite these shortcomings, Ryan still had aspirations, a desire for more out of life, and a love of science that drove him. So in Professor Palmer's class Ryan had caught the eye of his teacher, who presented him scientific challenge after challenge, each of which the young man solved; impressed, the Professor eventually brought Ryan into his confidence about his life as the Atom. Working with the Atom had pushed Ryan's intellect, helping improve Professor Palmer's equipment, finding ways for him to escape super villain death traps, saving lives; it had been the best time in Ryan Choi's life.

Unfortunately such good times would not last. Using a Bio-Belt, the device that allowed The Atom his ability to change sizes, Professor Palmer's ex-wife Jean Loring had nearly killed the wife of one of his friends, and fellow League member, the Elongated Man, in an insane attempt to create a perceived threat that would bring them back together. It worked but Loring ended up letting slip something she shouldn't have known about the case to her ex-husband, who ended up committing her to Arkham Asylum. Distraught over what his ex had done with his invention, Ray Palmer disappeared.

For weeks Ryan waited for his mentor to return, but as it became apparent that wouldn't happen, he decided the world still needed the Atom. Creating an entirely new Atom suit, one more like a space suit or power armor and decorated with the blue and red color scheme of his predecessor, Ryan Choi became The All-New Atom.

It had been a major adjustment for Ryan, entering the ‘masked’ life style, but despite his shortcomings, his allergies, his asthma, his anxieties, he excelled at being the Atom, craving out a spot for himself in the superhero community, even making friends among the cape and cowl crowd (including having a brief relationship with Doris Zuel AKA Giganta).

Eventually, and with the help of Batman and Aquaman, Ryan had found Ray Palmer. The man had ended up in the Amazon Rainforest, where he discovered a tiny race of aliens that had crashed on Earth called the Katarthan; Professor Palmer had helped them settle a city in the dangerous jungle and even fall in love with their ruler Laethwen. After helping stop a coup to overthrow Laethwen, Palmer made official his retirement, so that could settle down with his new bride, as well as expressing how proud he was of Ryan for taking over for him.

And so Ryan Choi took over Professor Palmer's position at Ivy University and his position on the Justice League, becoming one of the League's top eggheads, always eager to tackle new problems that pushed the boundaries of known science. This current assignment, however, was bringing up some old anxieties he thought he had long over came.

“Um, uh, okay Ms. Kyle, you can come out from the scanner and back on the examination table.”

“Okay,” Selina Kyle, AKA Catwoman, walked out from behind the hi-tech scanning equipment, wearing only a white patient's gown; she sauntered through the stark white lab/exam room of the Hall of Justice over to the exam table, her back exposed, her plumped up ass incapable of being contained by the gown, “But, and don't take this the wrong way, I don't see what you can find out that Batman couldn't when he looked me over.”

Ryan tried his best to not look at her ass as she walked, but it was next to impossible, especially since she seemed to be doing all she could to draw attention to her rear as she moved, “Uh, w-well, um ahem, well no disrespect to the World's Greatest Detective, but as impressive as the Bat Cave is we have much better equipment here at the Hall.”

Selina set herself up on the edge of an exam table, leaning back on her arms, her legs spread; the gown barely able to cover her nethers, the nipples on her humongous boobs poking through the thin fabric, “Heh. You know, he has a coffee mug with that written on it in the Bat Cave, ‘World's Greatest Detective’.”

Ryan looked at the results of his scan, checked the notes from Batman, ran several too short diagnostic checks on his Atom Suit to make sure it still protected him from the low level ration that bimbonium caused in those affected by it, doing anything to avoid looking at his patient. He was a scientist and thus tried to treat this situation as a man of science, with detached fascination and curiosity, only focusing on the facts. In practice, however, Catwoman's hyper sexualized form, coupled with her loose and flirtatious attitude, had made that extremely difficult; “Though I must admit, I'm not seeing anything new or different from Batman's notes.”

“Not to tell you how to do your job professor, but wouldn't looking at the subject you're examining help you, y'know, exam them,” Catwoman said, getting the science hero's attention. Selina brought her left hand up to her boob, using her finger to stroke her nipple through her thin gown, she purred, “You know, Batman was very thorough with his examination, very hands-on; I'm not opposed to you trying the same approach, Atom.”

Ryan used the built inhaler in his helmet, “I I uh I”

“Holy Massive-Mamm-A-Rooney!” Selina’s flirtatious attempts were interrupted by the entrance of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, now unhandcuffed and in the same kind of patient gowns as Selina, the former quite surprised and excited to see her old friend, “Kitty? Izzat you?! Whoa you got freakin’ huuuuuge!”

Harley rushed over to Selina, throwing her arms around her in a hug and planting her head in the master thief’s overly bountiful bosom, “It's so good ta see ya again!”

“It's nice to see you too, Harl,” Selina patted the blonde on the head, then turned her attention to the other woman in the room, “Ivy.”

“Selina,” the plant lady returned the greeting, in a neutral tone, “I see what happened to us, happened to you.”

“Yeah, it's been… an adjustment.”

“And I thought things couldn't get any weirder afta that Crisis hooey,” Harley said, removing her from Selina, “I mean, I ended up with grandkids from the future! Can ya believe that? Me? A granny? With this bod?!”

Harley turned herself around, displaying the open back on the gown, bent downwards, and reached her hands behind herself to grab and bounce her plentiful, and bare, rear end, “Jus’ look this badonk I got now!”

“Dr. Quinzel,” Ryan found his voice, after a few more hits from his inhaler, “Please refrain from doing… that!”

“Huh? Oh sorry, didn't see ya there,” Harley skipped on over to the scientist and extended her hand, “Hiya, Harley Quinn nice ta mecha! Call me Harley.”

“Uh, the Atom,” Ryan introduced himself, taking the offered hand, which immediately pumped his furiously.

“Ooh, the shrinky guy? Y'know, there's the obvious jokes, but way too classy to go for those,” Harley leaned right up on Ryan's visor, “‘Sides I can think'a lotta ways that can be useful. Betcha can get inna lotta nooks and crannies, huh?”

Ryan took another hit from his built in inhaler and back away; his asthma wasn't severe but the situation was certainly aggravating it more than facing off against a hercules beetle.

“The Atom,” Ivy pondered out loud, “Wait, are you the one that had a thing with Giganta?”

“What?! Him and thunda thighs?” Harley let out a laugh, “ HA! That's high-larry-us! The shrinky guy and the grow gal! Guess ya like ‘em big huh? What, are regular girls not big enough for ya even when you're tiny, ya gotta go for a chick that can make her booty a literal hillside?”

“My relationship with Doris wasn't like…”

“Doris? Ooh first name basis, huh?” Harley interrupted, she then smacked her ass, “I can't grow all giant, but I gots plenty of backside for ya climb on.”

“Careful Harl,” Selina chimed in from the exam table she was now laying back on, clearly not having a problem with anyone that could look up her gown, “You might end up a clown-cicle. Our boy here's latest lady friend is Killer Frost.”

“Which one?” Ivy asked, “There's like, what, five?”

“Three, actually,” Selina corrected.

Harley brought her finger up to her chin in a contemplative way and muttered under her breath, “Now which’un did I know on the Squad?”

“Ugh, so many ice villains, and they can't even be original in their names,” Ivy said with disgust obvious in her voice, “Ice villains are so irritating.”

“Says the girl that was crushing on Mister Freeze when she was starting out,” Selina said, with a catty grin, “Though I guess that gives you the experience to talk about that.”

Ivy glared down at the thief, “Remind me, how many lives do you have left?”

“Hey hey hey!” Harley called out as she moved to put herself between the other two women, “The three of us ain't been together in like, what, over a year. Could we not turn this inta a catfight or… a cat plant fight or whateva.”

“Fine,” Ivy relented.

“I've got no problem if she doesn't,” Selina said.

“Good!” Harley gave a quick happy bounce, she then grabbed Ivy's wrist and pulled her close, “Cause I'd much rather get along like we used to, especially since we got these new bods to play around with.”

Harley brings her down behind Ivy, giving her big green bare ass a good hard smack.

“Mmmm!” the redhead moaned and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist, “It has been a while since we've been together, hasn't it, Harl?”

“Ladies please,” the Atom interrupted, with another inhaler hit, before things got heated up, “This is highly inappropriate; you're here to have the changes you've gone through studied not to… play around.”

“Ah, c'mon doc, is there really any difference?” Harley playfully said, her hand behind Ivy’s back, groping her ass, “You can study us and we can all have some fun while we're at it too?”

“That's what I was telling him when you two showed up,” Selina said, getting up off the exam table, she moved over to her old partners in crime, coming up behind Harley she wrapped around the blonde's stomach.

Another hit from the inhaler, “P-p-p-please, that's enou…”

“Oh! I get it now!” Harley interrupted, moving out of the ‘Harley Quinn’ sandwich her friends were trying to make out of her, “Giganta, Frosty. Ya gotta thing for bad girls, don't cha? And now, here ya are in a room with the three baddest bitches ever, the Gotham City Sirens!”

“That that's not…”

“It's okay sweetie, I'm psychiatrist, I pick up on these things,” Harley reached behind herself and undid the strings of her gown, letting fall to the ground and displaying her bimbo'd up body, “And, it is my professional opinion, that it's healthier to act on those feeling than lettin’ ‘em get all repressed.”

The Atom Suit gave a low inhaler alert, “Harley, please put your gown back on!”

“Why, you're supposed ta be studying us, right? Come on ladies, let's see whatcha got!”

Ivy didn't hesitate to disrobe, letting everyone take in her gorgeous green form. Full hips, large round ass, and big firm breasts that created an excellent hourglass figure.

“Great green gazongas! Literally,” Harley exclaimed, bouncing over to Ivy, grabbing her tits and bouncing them around, “Hiya girls! My, how you've grown, so didja miss me?”

“They certainly did, Bug,” Ivy answered on behalf of her breasts with a smirk on her face, she then moves her hands around to grab and squeeze Harley's ass cheeks, then turned her gaze to the other woman in the room, “ How bout it, Selina, care to join us?”

“Sure, why not. It's not like you've never seen me naked before,” Selina said, removing her gown, “Of course, I exactly can't say it's nothing you haven't seen before.”

“Whoa momma! Look at those things!” Harley instantly, and without any invention, switched from playing with Ivy's titties to Selina’s, bouncing them around, entranced by their jiggle, “These bags are overloaded with fun! Red, ya gotta feel these babies!”

Ivy happily complied, taking Selina's left tit, while Harley took the right, the duo bounced the pair into each other, “You're right, these are fun.”

While Selina did enjoy the attention her girls were getting, she decided to be more than the receiver, reaching out she took one of each of her old friends’ to return the favor.

“Man, as fun as playin’ with Kitty’s tiddies is, I'm startin’ ta feel a li'l inadequate next you two.”

“Don't sell yourself short, Harley,” Selina placed Harley's perky pink nipple between her finger and thumb and gave it a sharp tug, eliciting a cute yelp from the blonde, “These titties definitely aren't itty-bitty. You've got absolutely nothing to be ashamed about.”

“And beside,” Ivy smacked and grabbed onto Harley's ass, getting another yelp out of her, “You've got such a big backyard to play in.”

“Aw, thanks girls, that means a lot from you two. Ooh, c'mon, let's squish ‘em t’getha!”

The trio moved their hands from each other's chests, wrapping them around each other's backs; pulling one another together they mashed their breasts together, shaking and rubbing them against each, giggling at the ticklish sensation each time a nipple rubbed against another.

“Ooh, idea! Atom howes about ya shrink down and get in between our tits, and don't act like ya don't wanna!” Harley expected an attempt at a denial or (preferably) a yes, she had not expected no response at all, “Atom? Hey, where’d he go?”

Leaving their symmetrical docking session (or was it asymmetrical), Harley looked around the lab for the science hero; she then gasped and started digging her fingers into her snatch, “Maybe he finally picked up on that ‘nooks and crannies’ crack I made. Quick girls, check your pussies!”

“Pretty sure he just left, Harley.” Selina said.

Which, indeed he had, as his built-in inhaler became empty.

“Uf... need to be… un… sure,” Harley continued to finger herself, “C'mon… mmm… if you two aren’t gonna check ya selfs, then spread ‘em, I'll check with my tongue.”

“As fun as that would no doubt be, Harl,” Ivy began, “I think it best we take the opportunity we have to find a way to escape.”

“You can just forget about escape, Red,” Selina said, arms folded under her boobs, “The doors to this room only open to League members, which we are most certainly not, and even if you got out of this room, what then? We're in superhero central, at any given time there's, like, twenty to thirty heroes here. What are you going to do if you run into Green Arrow and Black Canary, or Captain Marvel, maybe even Big Blue himself. Not much, probably, with that lovely necklace on.”

“Wow Selina, aren't you just a wellspring of positivity,” Ivy said, in a deadpan tone, “Of course you don’t want to escape, you just want to get back to laying in Batman's lap like a good little pussy cat, right?”

Selina let out a tried sigh and muttered, “And here it comes.”

“The once proud ally cat, now happy to be the Bat Cave's house cat! It's always the goddamn Batman with you, isn't it, Selina? Always at his beck and call, more like some obedient little puppy than a cat. I swear you are as bad, if not worse, than Harley is for her ‘Puddin'!” Ivy said, saying the last word in a mocking tone that imitated Harley.

“Hey!” Harley called out, now abandoning her search for the Atom to turn to her best friend with benefits, “I'll have you know, that I am now one hundred percent over Mistah J!”

“WELL HALLELUJAH!!!” Ivy exclaimed, throwing her hands up, “Did you hear that, Selina? Even Harley can get over her shitty ex! Maybe there's hope for you too.”

“Harley over Joker?” Selina rolled her eyes, “Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it, and even then I'll have doubts.”

“Hey, no need ta get catty, Kitty,” Harley moved over to her two besties and took a hand from each of them in her own, “Look, you're upset that Kitty probably won't be gettin’ lock back up like us, right Red? But, ya shouldn't take it out on her, after all what can she even do ta help us outta here anyway? And Kitty, I know you're still our friend even if your heart makes you be on B-Man's side instead of ours, after all who am I ta talk about who you fall for? But right now, could we all just forget about who's on who's side and just enjoy this little reunion? Cause who knows when all three of us are gonna be together like this.”

Ivy let out sigh, ”Alright, Harl, I guess there's much point getting into here. Alright, Selina?”

“Like I said, I've got no problem if you don't.”

“Yay, friends again! Now, how bout you two kiss and make up, just ta make it official.”

A smirk formed on Selina's face, “I will if she will.”

Ivy merely chuckled and moved in towards Selina's face; the puffy lips of the two women met, they moaned into each mouths as they allowed their tongues to connect.

“Oh yea! That's what mama like ta see! Now make room for Harley!” The ex-Arkham staff stuck her tongue out as she moved in towards her two making out friends. The two women were still lip locked, glanced at the blonde with half-lidded eyes, then turned their heads in a way that kept them together, allowing the other to enter.

Three sets of lips, three tongues, mingled, the room filled with sounds of the three women's moans. Selina started to shift, turning more to Harley til she was only kissing the blonde. Ivy had moved away from Harley's lips, kissing her cheek, her jawline, then right down her neck, once at the base of the neck Ivy started nibbling.

“Ooooh!” Harley squealed, breaking contact with Selina. The thief takes this time to bring the blonde over to an exam table, instructing her to lay down on her back and spread her legs wide open, “Gonna give me an exam, Kitty? Kinda ironic, since Red and me are the only ones here that are actually doctors.”

Selina gets on the table, positioning her head over Harley's crotch. Selina lightly kissed around Harley's snatch and licked her slit but did not enter. Harley whimpered at the teasing assault, “Kitty, ya really are the expert on pussy!”

Ivy moved to crouch down next to the exam table, right next to Harley; she grabbed one of Harley's boobs and moved to kiss her, muffling her moans as Selina's tongue got more invasive down below.

Ivy then moved to bring her chest up to Harley's face and without even waiting for her friend to make a move, she shoves a nipple into the clown girl's mouth. Not that Harley minded, she immediately sucked and licked the intruder, her moans now reverberating on Ivy's tit flesh. The cause of said moans being Selina Kyle, who was now licking the blonde's clit, lapping at it like, well, a cat.

Soon, Harley came, spraying her juices in Selina’s face; her orgasmic scream muffled by Ivy's melon, the green woman pressing the blonde's head into her boob, thoroughly enjoying the sensation.

Ivy let go of Harley's head, to let her get some much needed air, as Selina picked herself up from Harley's pussy. Ivy moved to Selina's face, liking Harley's fluid off it, “Mmm. Well, that certainly still tastes like Harley, bimbonium hasn't changed that.”

“Why don't we give Harl a moment to collect herself,” Selina said, guiding Ivy over to a different exam table, the redhead licking and kissing the brunette’s face, relatively, clean.

Once at the table, Ivy pushed Selina on to it. The thief laid on her right side, Ivy had the brunette’s left leg pulled up, placing the ankle on her shoulder, as she brought her moist pussy towards the thief's, they could feel the heat from each other.

“So, you going to make me beg, Red?”

“Just savoring, after all, like Harley was saying, who knows when we're going to be together like this again.”

With that, Ivy began rocking her hips, rubbing her pussy into Selina's, slowly at first but steadily picking up speed, their gasps and moans increasing with the pace.

Harley had meanwhile recovered, more or less, and was imminently drawn to the sight of her two besties clam-jamming. Harley made her way over to the action, drawn to the jiggling of Selina's titanic tits. Without a moment's hesitation she brought her face to one of the massive mounds and processed to motorboat it, blowing a raspberry right on the nipple.

“Mrreow~!”

“Now that's the kinda sound I wanna hear Putty Tat!”

Harley moved away from the kitty's titties, putting herself behind Ivy, she groped the redhead's boobs and started grinding her still slick pussy on her big green ass, in sync with Ivy's movement.

“See Red, isn't this better than yellin’ at each other?” Harley asked, she then started to kiss and nibble her way down Ivy's neck, right down to the collar that negated her powers. Bimbonium did increase the strength of the one affected by it, not to a too great a level, as something like Venom or Miraclo, but enough that when Harley bit down hard on the collar, it cracked just slightly, just enough to cause a short in it.

“Almost... there,” Ivy panted out, “You?”

“Close.”

“Then lemme help you two out,” Harley brought her hands down from Ivy's chest down to their snatches, she rubbed a finger up against their clits.

That was enough to push the two women over the edge, screaming, they gushed into each other. Both panted heavily, Ivy let herself fall back into Harley, who used her hand to turn the green woman’s head to her face to plant a soft tender kids on her lips.

X X X

The 24 hour period of custody ended.

After much pushing from Mister Terrific, the Atom had continued his study of the subjects, but had found no way to cure the bimbonium, or anything new than what Batman had.

Batman had already escorted Catwoman back to Gotham, now Detectives Montoya and Allen had returned to do the same for Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, now back in prison orange and handcuffed, like how they arrived. Specifically ascot them straight back to Arkham Asylum.

Ivy had felt her powers return as soon as her collar had been damaged, but she was careful about when to use them, after all, like Selina had said they were in superhero central.

So as soon as they materialize back in Gotham City, Ivy cranks her pheromones to the max.

“Detective Montoya, these cuffs are much too tight, loosen them for me.”


	3. Dee Dee

The Crisis had been pure madness. “Worlds would live and worlds would die”. In truth one world had survived, with fragments, pieces or simply people from other worlds, be it a completely different universe or an alternate timeline of a universe, surviving to become part of the surviving world.

Terry McGinnis was one such survivor; a man out of time, from the point of view of the current year he was from roughly forty years in the future. In the future timeline Terry had originated from was one where Bruce Wayne had retired from being Batman, from having grown too old; years after Wayne retired, Terry had discovered his secret and stole the high tech batsuit to avenge his father's death and continued on as the new Batman for Neo-Gotham. It hadn't been easy, trying to find balance between his new life as the Dark Knight and his social life as a high schooler, but in time he, more or less, got the hang of it. At least, until the Crisis.

It started with a ghost from Bruce Wayne's past; Brother Eye, an artificially intelligent satellite, created by Batman, years ago, to monitor meta-human activity, had activated and attempted to bring "harmony" to Earth by converting humanity into cyborgs called OMACs. At first, the Justice League of Terry's seemed to be able to manage the threat, but the number of OMACs grew faster than could be stopped. In time, only Neo-Gotham was left, the last bastion of humanity resisting assimilation.

As things grew dire, Bruce could only think of one desperate final move to end the threat; use Chronos's technology to travel back in time and stop Brother Eye's creation. Bruce never got the chance to use the time machine. Terry sent himself back in time, and ended up finding out what was happening in his time was only part of a much bigger problem, the Crisis.

By the end of it, Neo-Gotham had survived, brought to, and made part of, an Earth that seemed to be forty years behind it. An Earth that's history didn't seem to be a hundred percent much its own, which maybe was a good thing since that meant no one had to worry about stepping on a butterfly and no longer existing.

To say it had been an adjustment would have a massive understatement of any century. Neo-Gotham had materialized a few miles east of Miagani Island; now Gotham City was classified into three sections: Old Gotham, New Gotham, and now Neo-Gotham. Questions were instantly raised such as: how would the Gothams interact; how would it be governed; how would it be policed; should Wayne Enterprises take over Neo-Gotham's; how would or should its technology affect the world?

Still, as hectic as the transition had been, they had made. As the Earth was filled with killer cyborgs and space/time unraveled, Terry and his home had survived; his mother and little brother Matt; Dana and Max; some of the members of the Justice League Unlimited; even Commissioner Gordon.

But even with as many people that Terry cared about that actually survived, there seemed to be more people he wouldn't mind not having survived that had also made it.

Case in point…

"You don't seem very happy to see us, Batman. Doesn't he, Dee Dee?"

"Not at all, Dee Dee."

Terry had been taken a stroll through the past, so to speak, going through Old Gotham, to familiarize himself with the new reality he found himself in, as well as to try and put that award scene of post orgy Bat Family he walked in on a few days ago out of his mind. While patrolling over the retro rooftops, Terry heard a scream, instantly he moved to the aid of whoever was in distress. He almost missed the sound of Bruce in his ear, chiding him for falling for an obvious trap.

Upon arriving in the alleyway, Terry had immediately been pounced on by the twin Jokerz, Delia and Deidre Dennis, known collectively as Dee Dee. They were slender young women, with some rather shapely hips; wearing red tub tops, white short shorts, red boots, and white caps; their faces painted with clown makeup, white with red dots on the cheeks.

After the initial attack, the twins' acrobatic skills to make their way up a fire escape and on to the roof of an old building, Terry, naturally, pursued. Now, the pair of clown girls flipped and cartwheeled around Batman, toying with him, keeping his eyes on one while the other took a shot at him.

"Really Bats, you weren't worried about us?"

"You aren't relieved to see your favorite Jokerz?"

"Yeah, I can't tell you how much it rips to see you two," Terry replied, dryly.

"Ooh Batsy, if you think we're moving fun now," one Dee Dee (Deidre) said, now holding a small ball, roughly the size of a billiard ball, as she managed to grapple onto Terry's waist.

"Just wait til ya see what's next," the other Dee Dee (Delia) added, grabbing Batman from behind, wrapping an arm around his neck and holding the same kind of ball in her free hand.

As soon as Dee Dee got a hold of Batman, before he had time to react, they pressed a button on the orbs they held, causing them to release a cloud of pink mist that enveloped all three of them. At first, Terry wasn't worried, the batsuit was designed to filter out most toxins, but almost instantly he was overwhelmed by a sweet scent and a warm tingling sensation rippling throughout his body.

"Mmm wow, this kicks," Deidre moaned, her beast growing and straining, even starting to rip, her top, "Right, Dee Dee?"

"Very schway, Dee Dee," Delia replied, her white short shorts failing to contain her swelling ass and hips, wedging between her cheeks. Her sister reached over and grabbed her buttcheek, squeezing it, feeling it grow in her palm and fingers, sinking her now much longer and pointer nails into the ass flesh, "Ooooh, that feels amazing, sis!"

"Hows about you Bats," the twin sisters ran their hands over each other's bimbofing bodies, as they turned to see how the hero was being affected.

Terry wobbled on his feet, as his mind spinned, trying to resist the warm sensation coursing through his body. Whatever they hit him with had gotten through the batsuit's countermeasures for gas attacks and was affecting his body as well; his shoulders became broader and he felt his muscles grow as the suit became tighter and automatically adjust to his size change.

"Some friendly advice, Batman: don't fight it."

"Yeah, just let the bimbonium work it's magic."

So it was bimbonium, Terry thought it might be.

"Your lucky Bats," Delia commented, then looked down at her tube top which had a tear on the front where her cleavage is, "your outfit adapts."

"No sense keeping ruined clothes on, sis," Deride said, using her long sharpened nail on the tear to cause her sister's top to fall off, allowing her expanded bosom to be displayed.

"Ooooh hoo hoo, Dee Dee~," Delia giggled, she shivered from the sudden feeling of cool night air upon her nipples, her nubs instantly hardening, "So it's like that, huh?"

The twins proceeded to rip each other's outfits off, while giggling, until all they had on was their caps and boots.

Terry was trying to fight what was happening, but it was clearly a losing battle. His suit had adjusted to his new larger, musclely body, now he looked like Bruce had when he wore this suit in his twilight years as the Dark Knight. There was, however, one part of the suit that was having trouble adjusting, and that Terry was having the most difficulty fighting against, especially with the way the clown girl twins were displayed.

"Aw, that can't be comfortable, Bats," one of them said, casually bouncing one of her sisters now enlarged boobs, as they stared down at the hard-on Terry had that was threatening to tear out of the suit, "C'mon, let us help you with that."

"Slag off," Terry charged at them, trying not to be distracted by their nudity and ignoring the awkwardness and discomfort of his erection, to go on the attack. But, despite his determination, his confined rager was indeed a hindrance; Dee Dee had both managed to grapple him and bring him crashing to the ground, Delia on his right side and Deirdre on the left side.

"That's the sprite!" They said in unison, Terry's head became trapped between their boobs, their hands groped the tent that had formed out of his paints as they grinded their pussiess on his sides.

"C'mon Batman, let it out!"

"Yeah, let us make you feel better."

Even through the batsuit, Terry could feel their touch and was driven wild be it, his dick had grown and felt much more sensitive trapped in the tight confines of his paints. Finally, under the teasing of the twins, Terry could no longer take it; pressing a button on the belt, a hole formed on the crotch of the paints, a feature for using the bathroom, letting his more than a foot long penis spring out.

With a squeal of delight, the pair descended on the man meat presented. Their tongues licked the hero's cock, first moving up and down in perfect unison, then one going up while the other went down alternatively.

"So which do you like best, Bats, our tongues moving together," their tongues wrapped around Terry's dick, touching each other, moving up and in-sync.

"Or, do you like when we alternate?" Once more up they moved up and opposite each other, Delia starting from the head and moving down then back up, Deride going from the base to the top and doing likewise.

Terry's only response was grunts and groans.

"Guess he just can't decide, Dee Dee."

"Then let's give him something else to think about, Dee Dee." Deride cupped her boobs and her sister understood what she was thinking.

Terry was assaulted by a different feeling on his rod; the twin smooshed their tits together, with Terry's cock between the pair's pairs. The girls felt a jolt run through their bodies from their nipples rubbing against each other, it was almost enough to make them forget the feeling of the warm hard shaft between them.

They proceeded to rub their boobs on the cock trap between them in perfect synchronization, enjoy the feeling of not only the pulsing prick between them but also their nubs pushed against each other, while also peppering the head with kisses or just kissing each other. They changed things up with Delia moving away to allow Deride to completely wrap her titties around the dick, through the upper part of poked out of her cleavage; Delia moved to put her breasts on top of her sister's, which both engulfed the penis head, as well as put them in Deirdre's face. Deride stuck her tongue into her between her twin's twins, to lick the tip of Batman's dick, licking her sister's tit flesh was just a bonus.

All the while, Terry moaned, unable to will myself to stop this sensual assault. Any shame he should feel at this, being exposed like this, cheating on his girlfriend, was none existence under the pleasure he felt.

Finally, Terry reached his limit, the strings sperm that erupted from his penis were confined in the bosoms of the clown girls, barely any spurted out from between them.

"Whoo! Well that was pretty intense, Bats."

"Yeah, not gettin' any lately? No one taken care of you needs at home?"

The twins stood up, their breasts caked in bat spunk, looking down at the deflating hero cock, smiles on their painted faces.

"Well, this has been kicks, Batman."

"But it's pretty late and we don't want to worry our grandma."

"So we'll play more some other time."

With that, the two girls cartwheeled off the roof, with a simultaneous "See ya!" Leaving Terry McGinnis recovering from his dazed state with his dick out.

X X X

The Side Splitter, a long condemned comedy club, that the Joker had made into one of his numerous safe houses throughout Gotham City. While the Clown Prince of Crime was still safely locked up in Arkham Asylum, the safe house was currently not unoccupied.

Splayed out on stage, fingering herself before an imaginary audience, was the Joker's ex-girlfriend, Harley Quinn. Her face painted up with white clown makeup, lips marked with black lipstick on her upper lip with red on the bottom lip and the long pigtails highlighted with red on her left pigtails and black on the right. The only kind of clothing she was wearing was her high heel platform boots and a pair of chaps in her usually red and black pattern, but they did nothing to cover her crotch and ass.

"Nana Harley!"

"We're home!"

"Ooooh, my babies are back!" Harley squealed, springing up to her feet to greet her twin granddaughters Delia and Deirdre, "C'mon c'mon, I wanna see how you girls turned out!"

Harley was bouncing with excitement and anticipation as the girls walked in and up on stage to allow their grandmother exam them, wearing only their boots and caps, "Well, you two certainly look like you had a good time tonight."

Harley had come in contact with the twins shortly after she and Poison Ivy had escaped police custody, after they left the Hall of Justice. It had been quite awkward at first for the two girls from the future, meeting their grandmother in her prime, especially since she'd been bimbofied, but her bubble, cheerful, and mischievous personality, so much different from the shrivel old Nana Harley they had known, had won them over in no time. So, when Talia al Ghul had come in contact with Harley offering bimbonium, the former Arkham staffer passed it on to Dee Dee, who were very interested in using it on their Batman.

Harley circled around Dee Dee, taking the two of them in, despite the changes the pair still mirrored each other perfectly. Their breasts had certainly grown, they were bigger than before but lost none of their perkiness, they still stood at attention, but weren't as big as Harley's. Their most significant change, though, had been to the hips and butts, they were now so much wider and fuller, a clear sign of the Quinzel genes, and connected to thick thighs, but again, were dwarfed by Harley's. It was difficult to say if their height was due to any physical changes or because of their footwear, but at present their heads came up to around their grandmother's shoulders. All in all, the twins' seemed physically like miniature versions of their Nana Harley.

"You two scamps turned perfect!" Harley exclaimed, as she came up front of them then pulled them both into a hug, her hands running down their backs, the twins doing likewise. Harley brought her hands down to their backside and gave them both a good hard smack.

Dee Dee squeaked at that, "I actually like it when young Nana Harley spanks us, don't you, Dee Dee?"

"She's totally schway, Dee Dee."

"Schway," Harley repeated with a giggle, "I love that future lingo you kids got."

The twins brought their hands up to Harley's chest and groped her boobs, one for each of them to play with, while Harley continued to smack and bounce their asses.

"So, you girls had fun playing with your future Batman?"

"Oh yeah, we had fun alright," one of them answered, moving in to lick Harley's nipple.

"Buried his dick in between our tits and let him cum all over them."

"What? Was that all? You girls get hit with bimbonium and you don't do anything penetrative? Ya gotta be super horny after changin'. Don't worry, Nana Harley..." Harley moved her hands from behind them to the front of in between their legs and inserted her fingers into their slits, "...is here to scratch that itch for ya!"

The twins gasped as their knees buckled at the sudden intrusion. After a moment, the twins were laying down on their backs on the stage side by side to each other, their legs spread for Harley to have a hand in each of their cunts. The girls held each other's hands, fingers entwined, as they mewled at their super hot grandmother's attention.

"Ooh, Nana~! Oh, that feels so good! Right, Dee Dee?"

"It rips, Dee Dee!" the sisters tilt their to look at each other, their faces touching each other; they stick out their tongues to touch each other's then bring their lips together for a lazy kiss, moaning into one another's mouths, "Mmm."

"That's it sweeties, you just let ol' Nana Harl take care a' ya," Harley's thumbs circled around their clits.

Dee Dee came together as one, their back arched mirroring each other, as they simultaneously let out pitch perfect orgasmic screams. Harley was certain their splash patterns were matching.

"Thank you, Nana Harley," they said in unison.

"Aww, you're welcome my lil' angels," Harley laid herself back from where she had been kneeling, spreading herself wide, "Now if ya wanna show nana some appreciation…"

Harley didn't need to finish that thought. Smiling, the twins crawled between their granny's legs and proceeded to kiss and lick her pussy.

"Oh, fuck yeah babies, just like that," Harley moaned, reveling at the perfect synchronized alternating tongues of her granddaughter on her snatch. Harley palmed and bounced her boobs for extra stimulation, "Aw, you're makin' nana so proud."

Harley bucked her hips against the twins' heads, as she gushed all over their faces. Delia and Deirdre crawled their up towards Harley's face, their tongues hanging out; knowing what they wanted, Harley opened her mouth to let in, their lips met hers and all three moaned into each other's mouths, Harley letting her granddaughters explore while she tastes herself on them. The pair pulled back with each having a matching bridge of saliva connecting them to nana, that stayed with them as they moved to lay their heads down on Harley's breast and dozed off.

Harley ran her hand down the sleeping duo's sides, her long fingernails tracing along their stomachs. Gazing down at the slumbering girls, she felt a feeling of contentment she hadn't felt in she didn't know how long, maybe never.

"Is it really incest if they're from an alternate future timeline?" Harley pondered to herself, "Ah, who gives a shit, that was hot as hell!"


	4. Frost and Atom

Caitlin Snow had been a promising young scientist working for S.T.A.R. Labs; bright, likeable, optimistic, with a desire to use science to help people.

But her life took a dark turn one day, when she was sent out to S.T.A.R. research outpost in the arctic circle, when the lead scientist was discovered frozen to death. The outpost had been working on a self-sustaining energy generator; upon arrival, Caitlin reviewed her predecessor's notes, finding out just how close the engine had been to completion, she, in her boredom, finished work on it.

But, upon completion she learned how her predecessor had met her demise; it would turn out the other scientists at the outpost had been bought off by the villainous organization the H.I.V.E., who did not want this engine interfering with their investments in the field of energy. And so, Caitlin was knocked unconscious and awoke in the engine testing chamber, with her colleagues explaining why and apologizing for what they were going to do. They had hoped Caitlin would just fill in until they transferred out and the next team transferred in, but having fixed the engine they needed to arrange a different "accident" for her, saying they would claim she died trying to finish the project herself.

In desperation to survive, Caitlin tore into the engine's coolant system in an attempt to shut it down, but she ended up being exposed to the coolant, instead of being flash frozen to death, however, her meta-gene activated.

Caitlin Snow had been transformed, her skin turned blue and her hair froze, making her look like a walking ice sculpture. She also devolved cryokinesis, "ice powers" in layman's terms, the ability to freeze things, in particular freezing the moisture in the air to create shards of ice to use as projectiles. Though she survived and gained powers, there was, however, a price; Caitlin developed "heat hunger", to survive she now needed to absorb heat from others, with her first meal being her would be murders.

Finding her way back to the U.S., Caitlin ended up coming into conflict with Firestorm due to her heat hunger. This was not a completely bad thing, however, as the Nuclear Man's power, the Firestorm Matrix, could sate her hunger, for a time at least; she could feel warm, whole. So, Caitlin sought out conflict with Firestorm, in the hopes of finding a way to fix her. The media, in their "originality", dubbed her "the new Killer Frost", since she was the third woman with cold powers to fight Firestorm; she couldn't say she was happy about that, but ultimately it did not matter as long as she could feel warm.

Eventually though, Caitlin ended up in Belle Reve Penitentiary and by extension Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad, the government's black ops team of super criminals. It seemed like a hopeless situation to her, never to feel warmth again or find a way to cure herself, but it would actually turn out for the best for her.

Just before the Crisis, the Suicide Squad and Justice League would, first, end up in conflict with each other, then, end up working together, against the threat of Eclipso, who blocked out the sun and attempted to corrupt the population of Earth. In the battle against Eclipso, where Leaguers and Squid Members were corrupted, it was Killer Frost that was crucial in saving day; pushing her powers to their limit to create an ice prism to convert Superman's heat beams to sunlight, Eclispo's one real weakness, nearly killing herself creating and maintaining it.

With her willingness to sacrifice herself for the sake of the world, Caitlin Snow earned the respect of the Justice League, so much so that Batman convinced Waller to release her into the League's custody ("I suppose there are two other Killer Frosts I can recruit," Waller had said to him, "I can let one slide.")

In the months since then, Pre-Crisis and Post-Crisis, she worked hard to justify the second chance she had been given; she dropped the Killer from her name and worked to make Frost a hero's name.

And, hopefully, find a way to cure her heat hungry.

X X X

"The answer HAS to be here, somewhere," the young man said, going over the results time and time again; as if something he might have overlooked before would suddenly make itself known.

"It's okay, Ryan," Caitlin Snow responded to Ryan Choi, the Atom.

The two of them were in a lab, in the Hall of Justice, going over their tests in researching a way to cure Caitlin of her heat hunger.

Caitlin Snow, known to the world as Killer Frost (one out of three), was a young woman, with light blue skin and short, snow white hair, that was shaven on the left side. She wore a navy blue, sleeveless shirt that showed off her midriff and had a light blue snowflake like symbol on the chest; her pants were the same color, with big black on her feet.

Ryan Choi was a young Chinese man that had attended Ivy University, where he was taught by Ray Palmer, the hero known as the Atom; Ryan would join Palmer in his heroic activities and eventually succeeding him as the Atom. Ryan was currently out of his Atom Suit, wearing civilian clothes, under a white lab.

Since being given into the Justice League's custody -she didn't think of herself as an actual member- Ryan had been the person Caitlin had come closest to, working together to find a way to fix her. Caitlin felt a kindred spirit in Ryan, he was very intelligent and clearly loved to solve problems and make discoveries, much like she had been before becoming Killer Frost; he brought that drive to the search for a cure. He was also kind of cute in a dorky way, not that she'd tell him that.

Ryan sighed, pushing up his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry, Caitlin."

"It's okay," she repeated, "I didn't expect to find a cure so soon after switching sides, nice as that would be."

"I just don't understand. There are so many cold powered metahumans, but none of them have the 'heat hunger' you do."

They had been studying other cryo metas, specifically Justice League member Tora Olafsdotter, Ice of the duo Fire and Ice, in the hopes of finding a way to fix whatever flaw Caitlin's meta-gene had that caused her to need to feed on people's heat. Thus far, though, the results had been fruitless.

The meta-gene, was a genetic anomaly that some humans possessed that allowed them to survive severe life threatening events and turning these into superpowers, such as someone exposed to enough electricity to kill them instead lives and become a living conductor; some people, though, could just be born meta-active.

Knowledge of the meta-gene came during an Invasion of Earth by an Alien Alliance, brought together by their fear of how unpredictable it would affect humanity's evolution and thus how metahumans would one day affect the rest of the universe if left unchecked. But, a united Earth turned back the invaders as their alliance crumbled.

"We could try again, with a different cryokinetic as reference," Ryan said, trying to get things back on track, "Maybe one of the other Killer Frosts? One of them was just arrested recently, Maybe we could study her."

"She was sent to Belle Reve, wasn't she?" Caitlin asked, already knowing the answer, "We could probably get her to study, but we'd be asking Waller for a favor and I do NOT want to be in that woman's debt," she let out a frustrated sigh, "Especially since it'll probably end up being a dead end."

"Oh, I, uh, didn't think about that," Ryan scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry."

"It's fine, Ryan. It's just not a part of my life I want to be reminded of."

"Well, ther's still the other one still at large; we could try to track her down, see if we can glean some way to stabilize your meta-gene."

"Yeeeah, I'll just call her up on those Frost Fones we used to contact each other," Caitlin snarked, which she chuckled at, which in turn caused Ryan to chuckle and that turned into actual laughter between them.

"Heh heh, s-so, when you, ha, when you spell f-f-Frost f-Fones, is, is that with PHs or Fs?"

"Ha, ha, ha, Fs!"

"Yeah, that's what I'd've gone with!"

It felt good, really good, to laugh after another disappointing result in the search for a cure; any tension relieved and their mood uplifted.

"Y'know," Caitlin began, she'd stopped laughing but a smile was still on her face, "I've never even met either of those other two. Can you believe that?"

"Yeah, actually, I can," Ryan replied, without any hesitation. Caitlin looked at him with slight surprise, "You're nothing like them Caitlin; they CHOSE to be killers, you never had a choice in that."

"Choice or not, I'm still 'Killer' Frost."

"No, you're not, you--"

"I still need to feed, Ryan," Caitlin cut him off, "The hunger is always there, like a cold empty space, that demands to be filled. I've been getting by on taking it here and there, with no one getting hurt. But even so, even if it's just one cell, something dies so I can stay alive."

"We'll find a way to cure you." Ryan stated, resolutely, as if there was no question about it.

Caitlin couldn't help but smile a little at how confident he was.

"So, what about that other thing you were working on for the League?" Caitlin asked, trying to shift the subject around a little, "Some new, weird element that changes people physically, right?"

Ryan's eyes went wide at the mention of that and his face became flushed, as he pulled out his inhaler for a hit, "Um, that, well, you see…"

"What's wrong? You seemed to think it might help, was it another dead end?"

"Well, maybe, maybe not. The, uh, the bimbonium, that's what it's being called, does cause some… fairly drastic physical changes and an increase in body temperature, there are some...odd drawbacks, I guess you."

"Go on," Caitlin prodded, growing interested at the mention of increased body temperature, though Ryan seemed to be getting a little uncomfortable talking about it. Still she wanted to know, "What kind of drawbacks and what kind of changes?"

"Well, the drawback is: the rise in body temperature seems to be tied to the, um, to the, uh, to…"

"To what, Ryan?"

"To the libido, the sex drive; people -women specifically- seem to become highly sexually driven, becoming hotter the longer they've gone without, well, sex."

"Oh," was all Caitlin could say in response to that information, "So, what about the physical changes?"

Ryan took a hit from his inhaler, before answering, "Well, those seem to also be sexual related, as well. The, ahem, breasts and buttocks grow in size, quite radically it seems; there also can be an increase in height as well, it seems to vary between person to person."

"What about men? Are they not affected, too?"

"Yes, they are. In the case of men, they seem to become more fit; that is, they gain an increase in muscles, as well as a height increase in some cases. There's also, well, a growth to their genitalia."

"So, women get stacked and men get hung, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you can sum it up that way."

"And they become driven to have sex too, right? Any other mental changes?"

"Nothing too severe, at least in the cases to date. Batman had his team take IQ tests, the results indicated no decline in the intelligence of males or females. Though, women seem to become bisexual."

"Guess that wouldn't be much of a change in my case, huh," Caitlin gave Ryan a teasing smile and he took another hit on his inhaler.

"Wait," the implication of what she actually said dawned on Ryan, "Are you actually considering using bimbonium?"

"Maybe," Caitlin answered, with little trace of doubt, "Dependency on sex does sound comparatively better than draining people of their body heat. Though, it's kinda moot, since we don't have any."

"Wellll..."

Caitlin waited for him to continue, but when Ryan didn't, or even make eye contact anymore, she pressed for more, "Well, what?"

"Did you hear about what happened to Wonder Woman? She was attacked by some of her enemies and hit with bimbonium. Turns out, they acquired it from Veronica Cale; Cale was arrested, though it doesn't look like it's going to stick, but the League raided Cale-Anderson Pharmaceuticals, seizing the bimbonium they could find."

"So the League has bimbonium?"

"Some, yeah."

"And you can get access to it?"

"Are you actually thinking about using it?"

"Yeah. Actually, I am."

There was a pause between them, then Caitlin spoke, "So, can you get it?"

"Yeah, I think so. But are you sure you want to do this? There's likely no going back."

"Ryan, look at me, really look at me; I've already gone through a point of no return, at least this time I'm choosing it myself."

The conviction in Caitlin Snow's voice left no room for argument, so Ryan simply nodded, "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

X X X

Getting the bimbonium, surprisingly, turned out to be easy. As one of the Justice League's scientific minds, Ryan did have clearance to use in experiments.

"It's a liquid?" Caitlin asked.

"Bimbonium is, apparently, very malleable," Ryan answered, holding up the syringe filled with a pink liquid that glowed slightly, "It can be in the form of a solid, a liquid, or a gas."

"I see. So, in this case it will be injected straight into blood," Caitlin extended her bare right arm, "Okay, let's do this."

Ryan hesitated though, "Caitlin, I have to ask again, are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?"

Caitlin's response was to hold out her left hand, "Ryan if you're not going to do it, hand it over so I can."

Ryan sighed and nodded his head, "Alright, I'll administer it."

"OH! O-oh wow, oh!" Caitlin moaned as soon as she felt the bimbonium enter her system, it was like liquid fire running through her veins. Warmth coursed through her whole body; it had been so long since she had felt hot, even her fights with Firestorm had never had her feel like this.

The physical changes had begun. Her breasts had already gone up a cup size, but the primary place that seemed to be the focus of changes was down below; Caitlin's butt swelled and swelled, her pants not at all able to contain it anymore, as it started to spill out over the top.

Her pants were actually becoming quite uncomfortable. Caitlin fumbled to undo her pants, her legs wobbled from the shift in size of her ass, hips, and thighs; as she managed to shake herself out of them, she ended up falling forward, right into Ryan.

Ryan's breath hitched, he desperately wanted to use his inhaler; he felt her breasts against his chest, more accurately he felt her breasts growing against his chest, her nipples pushing into his chest. Ryan's face was heating up, but then, he realized just how warm Caitlin's body felt, when he should have expected her to be cold. Was it actually working?

"Ryan," Caitlin said his name, in a breathless whine way, followed by a giggle. She looked into his eyes, though with one eye, the side of her hair that hadn't been shaven had grown, now it covered her right eye, "You've always been so nice to me since I've been trying to do the good guys thing; helping me look for a way to fix myself," she let out another giggle, "Y'know, I always thought you were cute, in a nerdy sorta way."

"Oh! Um, t-thank you, Caitlin, but, I, uh, I think that might be the bimbonium influencing you."

"No! Not quite, anyway. I've been feeling certain things for you for a while, but I've been afraid that my problem might hurt you, or worse, if we tried anything. But now, the bimbonium, all it's done is given me what I need, to do what I've wanted to do for a while now." With that, Caitlin Snow pushed her now plumped up lips against his, her tongue took advantage of the shock Ryan felt, to invade his mouth without a second thought, as if it was desperate to share her saliva with him.

"MMM?!" Ryan was shocked, obviously, but not just in a surprised way; it felt like a jolt of electricity shot from her lips to his. One thing that seemed to have slipped Ryan's mind was that those affected by bimbonium gave off a kind of radiation that caused the same transformative effect that bimbonium did over time, however, something he didn't know, was that when someone was changing that radiation was at its most intense and could be shared with someone else close to them. Especially if the one going through the change made physical contact, such as kissing.

As Caitlin pulled away from him, Ryan's head was spinning; he removed his glasses to rub his eyes, however, before he replaced them, he noticed his vision was perfectly clear, he could see better than he ever had in his life. Ryan was also breathing heavy, but he didn't feel like he needed his inhaler; it was as if his bronchial tubes were clearing, his asthma was disappearing.

Now, Ryan had always been a science nerd, even though adopting the superhero life had improved his physique, it hadn't been amazing, he still relied on his Atom Suit. Now though, the bimbonium surged through his body; his muscles, his pectoral and biceps, filled out, causing his shirt to tight, as he grew in height. While in his pants, something else grew; his penis was becoming longer and thicker, and had become erect, pushing, painfully, against the confines of his underwear and pants.

Caitlin giggled at the sight, "Heh, heh, heh, looking good Ryan! And how bout me, how do I look?"

"Um, well, you look different, certainly. But I think the most important thing is how do you feel?"

"Oh, I'm feeling wonderful, fantastic, better than I've felt in years! But c'mon, Ry! Be honest and more specific than 'you look different'. Here, maybe this'll help," with that Caitlin stripped herself of her remaining clothing; her shirt and bra in one simultaneous move; her panties, that had become wedged between her cheeks, were torn off; boots kicked off, Caitlin Snow stood completely naked, "Well, how do I look?"

Ryan took in the sight before him and the discomfort in his pants grew. Her entire skin was a light icy blue, except for her nipples which were a darker shade of blue, a top boobs that were two cup sizes than the were a minute ago; her stomach had become taut, abs becoming much more developed; her biggest change was her ass, swelling to huge proportions and becoming much more jiggly.

"You look incredible."

"Heh, heh, thanks," Caitlin turned around, to display her backside; her hands reaching down to grab her ass and bounced it in her palms, jiggling it, "I really like how my butt has gotten big, don't you?"

"Yeah… that's really… wow."

"Well, if you think it looks great," Caitlin backed herself up, right into Ryan and proceeded to rub and grind her enlarged ass right against his hard-on, "How bout you actually feel it."

Ryan groaned, his hands automatically going to grab the rear end, fingers sinking into the plump smooth flesh. He felt compelled to play with her ass, to squeeze and pinch it as she grinded it against his dick.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you, Ry? Now, I think it's only fair you show me how you turned out," she turned to him, her hand landing on his erection, still covered by his pants, "Besides, that can't possibly be comfortable."

"Oh, uh, no, it's actually not so bad…" Ryan had started to say, but stopped, as a shiver ran through him, from the room's temperature dropping.

"Ryan, get naked before I freeze and shatter your clothes off of you."

Caitlin's tone of voice (icy obviously) left no room for argument. Taking off his lab coat and shirt off first. Caitlin ran her fingers over his abs and up to his pectorals. Ryan's was much more muscular than it was before, however, it wasn't big and bulky, it was much more leaner, like a runner's body.

Caitlin cooed at the sight of Ryan's now chiseled upper body, but her excitement was building for what was below. Even for Ryan, whatever fears or apprehension he had at this situation were fading away. Finally he undid his pants, and Caitlin's hands moved swiftly to pull them and his underwear down in one fell swoop.

Ryan felt a certain pride at the gasp his cock had elicited, and even he had been surprised at how big it was.

Without any warning, Caitlin pounced; jumping up on Ryan, her arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. Amazingly, he managed to stay up right, his hands going down instinctively to grab her ass, helping to support her on him.

"I just can't take it anymore, Ryan, I need you in me," Caitlin hugged him tightly, pressing her nipples into his chest, all the while grinding on his dick.

Eventually, she managed to get the tip in, causing her to let out a moan, and him to marvel at how warm, even hot, the cryokinetic had become, "Hang on, let me set down."

Still supporting Caitlin by holding her bubbly butt as she straddled him, Ryan walked over to an exam table in the lab and sat down. As soon as he was sitting, Caitlin doubled her grinding on Ryan's dick. The overwhelmingly pleasing sensation compelled Ryan to give a good hard smack to the blue woman's rump.

"Oh! Getting… bold… Professor Choi?" Caitlin asked through her panting, her answer coming in the form of another smack, "OH!"

"Unn, just... can't… help it," Ryan groaned out, giving it yet another smack and also having started to thrust back against, "I feel like a new man."

"Good, I want more of The All-New Atom," Caitlin kissed Ryan, much like before she forced tongue into his mouth, this time, however, Ryan's pushed back. Actually pushing her back and letting him explore her mouth, "MMM~!"

Pulling their lip lock apart, Ryan decided to change their position. Turning to lay Caitlin down on the exam table, her legs never letting go of his waist, never letting his dick slip out of her pussy. Ryan also grabbed her wrists and held them down above her head.

Once in position, Ryan thrusted with abandon, his cock plowing rapidly into her womanhood. The action sent Caitlin's bouncing wildly, which mesmerized the young scientist on top of her.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck yeah! Give it to me, Ryan! Show me how big the Atom can be!" Caitlin tightened her legs' grip on his waist, as she tried to match his pace, thrusting against him, but was having trouble with how close she was to the edge of orgasming.

Their panting and moaning filled the lab, as they pushed each other closer to release. Finally, Caitlin reached it first, her back arching then her whole body shuddered as she screamed, "RYAN~!"

Ryan, though, was still going during Caitlin's climax, but her snatch clamping down on his dick was just the push he needed to cum, unloading his spunk into her. He then collapsed on top of her, his head resting in between her boobs, his hands coming in to grab one of each and rub them against his face. Caitlin moaned softly at the feeling of her tits being played with during her post-coital bliss.

Eventually, Ryan sat himself back up on the edge of the exam table. Caitlin following suit and sits herself on his lap, an arm around his neck.

"So, how do you feel?" Ryan finally asked.

"Better than I can ever remember feeling," she answered, a very content smile on her face, "For the first time in a long time I feel… normal, actually."

"Well, you don't feel cold to me," Ryan commented, running his hand down around her hip and butt. Suddenly, he felt a chill, as her body heat seemed to disappear.

"How bout now?" Caitlin asked, in a mischievous tone.

"Y-yeah, yeah! Cold, cold! Definitely feel cold!"

Caitlin giggled lightly and returned her temperature back to what it had been, "Looks like I really can control my temperature now."

"So, no regrets?"

"It's like I told you before, Ry: having to be a sex addict is preferable to killing people for their heat," Caitlin nuzzled into Ryan, "And if it's with you, then I definitely don't see a downside."


	5. Raven & Starfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recommended reading before reading this chapter
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189092/chapters/69795909
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189092/chapters/69796305

Titans Tower, base of operations for the west coast branch of the Teen Titans, a large "T" shaped tower located in the bay of Jump City. It was here that young heroes learned how to work together and forged bonds with each other, all while mentored by the older Titan members.

Recently, Titans Tower played host to a reunion of some of the original Titans. What was supposed to be a fun get together between old friends, however, ended up being short lived; a pair of villains had attacked, looking to acquire the Bimbonium that Nightwing had brought for analysis. In the ensuing fight, both Titans and villains had been exposed to the Bimbonium.

One villain, Jinx, had managed to escape, the other, Terra, the Titans had managed to capture, and was currently in one of the towers holding.

Tara Markov was the illegitimate daughter of the king of Markovia, who "requested" she leave the nation in order to avoid a scandal. Before that, however, Tara had been subjected to experiments that gave her the power to move earth, and unlike her half-brother Brion, who became the hero Geo-Force, she didn't believe her powers were meant to help the weak masses, rather it meant she had the right to do as she pleased. And so, when Tara left Markovia she took work as a hitwoman, which led her to meet the assassin Deathstroke, who took her under his wing and even into his bed; Deathstroke has been contracted to eliminate the Teen Titans and used Tara to infiltrate them, as Terra, to destroy them from the inside.

Now, though, Terra was locked up after being exposed to Bimboinum, her body having changed from the element; before her breasts had been fairly small, especially compared to the other female Titans, now they had grown considerably (though not quite as big as Starfire's and Raven's were now); her hips and butt had likewise grown; she had also become much more muscular, developing a six pack of abs, giving her a rock hard look; despite these growths her height had not increased, making here classified as a "short stack" and her blonde hair had also stayed short.

All of this was on display in the cell Terra was in, having stripped herself of everything, except for the inhibitor collar around her neck that she couldn't remove and that negated her geokinesis, as she fingered herself, trying to sate the burning lustful urges that the Bimbonium had caused when it changed her.

"Come to, uhh, enjoy the sh-show?" Terra asked the two Titans that came to her cell, through panted breaths, not stopping her assault on her privates or showing the slightest hint of modesty of any kind.

Garfield Logan, AKA Beast Boy, and Raven stood outside of Terra's cell, barely concealing their contempt for the girl. During Terra's infiltration of the Titans she had dated Beast Boy to help further ingratiate herself, she, as well, took some pleasure in the subtle jealousy this caused Raven.

"We came here to find out who you're working for," Beast Boy said. The Bimbonium had changed his physique quite a bit, becoming taller, taller than Raven standing next to him, her head being at the right height to rest against his chest; his chest was quite broad now too, his muscles having developed considerably, as they strained against the right confines of his purple and black costume; his hair had also grown out, becoming like a shaggy lion's mane. All-in-all, Garfield had a more primal, beastly appearance even in his human form.

"Unn, well, maybe if you give me some of that green meat of yours, I might let a few things slip out. C'mon, I see it tenting your pants, you've still got a torch for me, don't you, Gar?"

"Don't call him Gar," Raven snapped, stepping in front of Beast Boy, her eyes glaring hard at the traitor, "You do not get to call him, or any of us, something so friendly."

Raven's changes had been concentrated on her lower half, gaining wide hips, thick thighs, and a fat ass; the Bimbonium, however, hadn't neglected her breast, they had also swelled, and with the changes to her leotard that no longer cover her shoulder and upper chest, it was difficult to keep her boobs contained, even with the help of her magic; the other change to Raven's outfit was impossible to hide, a slit had formed in the crotch of the leotard, leaving her pussy completely exposed, though Raven didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, Rae," Terra said, clearly disregarding Raven's statement, a smug smile forming on her face, "There's that old jealousy, it just tears you up that Gar was into me, even after all these years."

"I've got nothing to be jealous about," Raven moved next to Beast Boy on his left side and wrapped her arm around his, "Absolutely nothing, how about you?"

"Oh, how bout that, so the two of you finally fucked, huh?" Terra stood up and walked over to and grabbed onto the bars of her cell, "Isn't that sweet. Y'know, that obliviousness to each other's feelings for one another was always so hilarious, it's what made it bearable to date Gar. Anytime I'd kiss him I'd glance around to see if Raven was brooding," Terra giggled darkly, then started to grind her pussy on one of the bars, "Mmmm, seriously though, I'm really happy for you two. Unf, how bout you come in here and let me congratulate the new couple."

"Honestly, the thought of kissing you only makes me feel like throwing up," Beast Boy said, throwing back something his fake girlfriend had said back at her.

"So don't kiss me then, I just need to get fucked, I'm horny as hell! Something you may know about, eh, Raven?"

"I know what you actually meant by that," Raven stated, it was impossible not to pick up the allusion to her demonic heritage. "But, I do sense your sexual frustration, your… horniness," it was honestly a little overwhelming to the empathic girl, it was almost enough to make her jump Garfield bones here and now.

'So why don't you?' a voice inside of Raven's mind asked. It was the "Red Raven", her rage self, the demonic part of her, the part that represented her father, the Demon Lord Trigon, 'After all the trouble this little bitch has caused you, after what she did to your man, she deserves to suffer. You should fuck Garfield in front of her, show her what's yours and that she can never have.'

"Too bad Deathstroke isn't here, then," Beast Boy's voice refocused Raven, allowing her to ignore that part of her.

"Oh c'mon, it's been years, can't you move past that? So I fucked Slade, so what?"

"You were always a slut, Terra," Raven said, her arms crossed under her breasts, "You didn't need Bimbonium to become one. But you're the worst kind, you're vain, self-serving, and self-centered."

"Yeah, yeah, you're both sooo much better than me, fine. But I am suffering here, and you goody two shoes aren't going to let that go on, so why don't you scratch my itch, and maybe I'll tell you who sent us to steal your Bimbonium."

"That price sounds too high to me," Beast Boy said, moving over to put an arm over Raven's shoulder, "Don't ya think, Rae?"

"Indeed, Gar, much too high," Raven turned to embrace the green male, they wrapped their arms around each other. Garfield leaned down to connect his lips with her plump ones, the two of them making out in front of the sexually pent up villain, moaning hard into one another's mouths, making sure she could notice their tongues were rubbing against each other. When they finally pulled apart, Beast Boy gently bit down on Raven's lower lip, tugging on it in possessively, "Hmmm~!"

"You're just loving that you get to torment me!" Terra yelled.

"No, it's actually pretty boring," Raven said, moving to leave, "Come on, Gar, it's clear she's not giving us anything, and we are certainly not giving her anything."

"Right behind yo' fine behind, mama!" Beast Boy gave a hard smack to Raven's huge ass, before following her out.

"Hey! You can't just leave me like this!" Terra yelled after them, "At least give me a dildo or something!"

Once out in the hallway, outside the holding cells, Beast Boy sighs and slumps against the wall, "Man, I sure know how to pick 'em, huh?"

"Guess that's something we have in common," Raven says, pressing herself against Garfield's chest, looking up at him, "Remember my trapped in a book boyfriend that turned out to be an evil dragon?"

"Heh, right," Beast Boy's hands grabbed Raven's prodigious posterior, lifting her up, "So, what does that say about our current relationships?"

"That we finally learned to appreciate what we have," Raven leaned up to kiss Garfield, not a hard face sucking kind like the show they put on for Terra, this time it was more affectionate, they savored each other.

"Terra was right about one thing," Raven said, her hand grabbing at the bulge in Garfield's pants, "You're bursting at the seams down there."

"That's all cause of you, babe," Beast Boy squeezed her ass cheeks to emphasize the point.

"Mmm, then I should take responsibility for it then," Raven lowered herself downward, her hands gliding over his chiseled chest and abs, through his tight shirt, along the way.

Raven was down on her knees, undoing Garfield's belt, pulling his pants down to his ankles. She didn't waste any time freeing his member, her breath hitched at the sight of the long thick green schlong, even though it wasn't the first time she'd seen it, it still got her excited.

'I-I-it's so b-big,' Raven's Timid self spoke in her mind, in awe of the phallus.

'Heck yeah, it is! Now shove that bad boy down your throat, like a champ!' Her Brave self chimed in, with much enthusiasm.

'Yesss,' Raven's Passion self, her love, moaned, 'Take that big beautiful cock, and show that big beautiful man attached to it what he means to you.'

Raven peppered Beast Boy's dick with kisses, trying to cover every inch of it, and getting happy moans from the young man as her reward.

Once she was sure Garfield was good and fully erect, Raven licked her lips and slowly brought her open mouth to the tip…

And was interrupted by the theme of Space Trek.

'Who dares interrupts our fellatio!' Raven's Rage screamed in her mind, 'Devour their souls!'

Raven tuned out the aspect of herself and focused on the source of the noise; reaching into the pocket of Beast Boy's pants she pulled out his phone and handed it to him.

"I think it's for you, 'Tork'."

"Heh, sorry." Garfield took and answered his phone, "Go for Gar. Oh hey, Rita. Yeah I'm still at the tower."

Rita Farr had been the best friend of Garfield's mother, Marie Logan, on the show "Hello Megan!", and had been a little bit more than just friends off screen. Rita was Garfield's godmother, taking custody of him after his mother's death, right around when he began to develop his powers; as it turned out, Rita had also developed superpowers as well, from strange volcanic gases she was exposed to on a film shot in Africa, causing her to gain the ability to alter her size. She became Elasi-Woman, a member of the Doom Patrol. Garfield joined the team as Beast Boy, but their apparent destruction left him alone, until he joined the Teen Titans.

Though he was of adult age, Garfield still thought of Rita as his mother.

'Just suck his dick while he's on the phone,' Raven's Rude self cut in.

'I suppose, logically, there's no reason not to, it is already out,' Knowledge Raven offered.

Raven didn't need much prodding, she sealed her lips around the head, her tongue flicking the tip.

"Ssshh," Garfield sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, "Mmm? Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Beast Boy kept talking to his adopted mother over the phone.

Raven inched her mouth slowly down the green shaft, savoring every bit of it with her tongue rolling around the dick, but also, taking a perverted thrill in sucking off Beast Boy while he was on the phone with his mother.

'Bwahahahaha, listen to the sounds Gar's making while he's trying to talk to his mom, this is freaking great!' Raven's Happy self laughed.

"Y-yeah, okay, we were attacked today, but it wasn't a big deal, it was just two bad guys against the five of us, it was nothing," Beast Boy leaned heavily against the wall for support, as Raven's assault continued.

Raven suction on the dick intensified, making slurping sounds that were growing louder.

"N-noise? What noise? I don't hear anything, must be on your side." Garfield denied the sounds coming from his end. The young man decided he was going to be passive anymore, he put his hand on Raven's head and started to lightly thrust his hips.

"Hnmmm~!" Raven moaned at Beast Boy starting to push his cock down her throat.

'Yeah, that's what you like, isn't it you slut?' Passion Raven asked rhetorically, "You put up that cold snarky front, but really, you want your man to dominate you.'

"Alright, so, mmm, something weird did, uhn, happen today," Beast Boy admitted to the woman on the phone, as his fingers laced her dark purple hair between them, "During that fight I mention, me and the Titans, we… kinda got exposed to the weird new element. No, I'm-I'm fine, really Rita. I mean, yeah, it kinda, um, changed us. Well, it's hard to explain, it's probably better if you see for yourself."

Raven reached her hand up, as if about to cup Beast Boy's balls, but stopped just below them. Though she couldn't chant her mantra to focus her powers like usual, she could still use them; her hand was covered in dark energy, the same kind that was now also covering Garfield's testes, causing him to feel a tingling ticklish feeling.

"Fffffuu…" Garfield struggled to suppress a grunt, biting down on his lip, the sudden ghostly sensation pushing him to unload down Raven's throat. "Yeah, no, I'm alright, really. Look, I'll be home soon, I'll explain everything in person, okay? Okay, love ya."

Raven pulled back, licking her lips and using her power to fix his pants as Garfield hung up.

"Man, you really are evil, aren't you Rae?" Beast Boy said with a satisfied smirk, watching the girl raise to her feet.

Raven smiled back, but then let up a little disappointed sigh, "Sounds like you're about to leave. I was hoping we could have the night all to ourselves."

"Sorry, mama," Beast Boy wrapped his right arm around Raven's waist, grabbing her plump ass cheek, he brought his other hand up to her exposed pussy, his fingers light pushing into her slit.

"Oh!" Raven gasped, she reached up to the top of her leotard and finally freed her barely contained boobs. Beast Boy descended on them, licking at one of her nipples with a canine like tongue.

'Yeah this feels good and all, but it would be way better if Gar covered you head to toe in his jizz." Raven's slovenly Sloth self said.

X X X

That night, Raven sat on the couch in the living room at the top of Titans Tower, reading a book, as she often did, usually though, she'd read in her room but tonight was quiet so she decided to read elsewhere, she had the whole Tower to herself after all (not counting any prisoners).

It would turn out this was not the case, as the door opened.

"Oh, Raven, so you are still here," Starfire's bright, cheery voice entered the room, "I could not find any of our other friends and wondered if anyone else was still here, is it only you?"

Raven and Starfire. One look at the pair and no one would believe they were actually good friends. They were, literally, night and day. Starfire, the alien princess, with bright orange skin, long dark orange/red, and brilliant green eyes; her personality was as bright as her appearance, warm and friendly; her powers were even generated from the sun, absorbing UV rays to create her starbolts. Raven, daughter of a demon lord, her skin pale almost gray color, her hair was short and dark purple color; she was a guarded person, slow to open up to others; her powers required her to be in constant control of her emotions or her powers would overwhelm her. Despite all these stark differences, however, a genuine friendship had formed, though, switching bodies and having to learn how to use each other's powers had certainly been a great help.

"Yup," Raven answered, not looking up from her book as Starfire floated over to the couch, "Gar went home to explain what happened to him to his mom, and Vic took the T-Car out for a spin. I take it Nightwing is gone, too?"

"Indeed, Dick needed to return to Blüdhaven for a staking out." Koriand'r, Kory to her friends, settled next to Raven on the couch.

Raven glanced over at Starfire, though it wasn't the first time she had seen her friend post-bimbonium, she took in the alien girl's changed body. It hadn't seemed possible to make Starfire sexier but the Bimbonium had done it somehow; her breasts had grown several times from what size the were originally, surpassing the size of Raven's own; her hips and ass had likewise grown, but in this regard, however, Raven was definitely the biggest of the two; between the two of them, Starfire had always been the taller one, and that was still true, but now Starfire was so tall that were the two of them to stand up straight and face each other, Raven was sure her forehead would fit right in between Starfire's underboobs. Bimboinum apparently wasn't human exclusive, effecting both the extraterrestrial and the half demon. Even Cyborg had been affected.

'Mmmm-mmm! Kory is hotter than the sun!' Passion Raven exclaimed, Raven felt lustful urges stirring in her.

'Hee hee! Her boobies are sooo big! I bet they're super fun to bounce!' Happiness giggled.

'Rape rape rape rape rape rape rape rape...' the demonic part of Raven chanted, thankfully, that part was muffled by her other Emoticlones.

"With just the two of us here, it is like a party of slumbering, is it not?" Starfire asked.

Raven rolled her eyes and put her book down to give her friend her full attention, "Please don't ask me to braid my hair or any of those types of things."

"Oh no, nothing like that. There is, however, one activity associated with such an event that I wish to try with you, friend Raven."

Raven let out a sigh, "Alright, Kory, what is it?"

Starfire put her hand on Raven's thigh, "I would like for us to participate in the activity called lezing out!"

Raven's eyes widened and her breath hitched. The request was shocking enough, but feeling Starfire's hand gently rubbing her inner thigh was beyond belief, though Raven would not say it felt unpleasant.

'If you're going to have sex with a woman, it only makes sense it's with your friend," Knowledge Raven reasoned.

"Is… that something you are interested in?" the princess from another world asked. "After all, we have been friends for so long, perhaps now we could have benefits. And, I have always thought you were very pretty, despite your dour appearance."

"Wow, way to woo me," Raven snarked, "You really know how to get into my pants."

"But you do not wear pants."

"Nevermind Kory," Raven placed her hand on Starfire's cheek, "To answer your question, yes I am interested in 'lezing out' with you."

"Oh, how joyous! Then let us strengthen the bonds of our friendship!" Without any other warning, or invitation, Starfire moved in and kissed the other girl.

"Hmm?" The suddenness of the act had caught Raven off guard, but she quickly recovered and kissed back. The soft full lips of the alien lips, much like Raven's own, felt quite different than Garfield's, but they certainly were not unenjoyable.

Starfire moved her hand from Raven's thigh and up to the half demon's chest, uncovering her barely covered breasts and began to grope one. Raven gasped at the sudden feeling, breaking the kiss.

"Ooh! Your grebnacks have increased in size considerably, friend!"

Raven returned the favor, pulling up the piece of cloth, that would be generous to referee to a top, that covered Starfire's breasts, and began to paw one, "Not as much as yours, Star."

"Indeed, they have become as large as the fruit of a blumflorg tree," without any prompting, Starfire straddled her friend's lap and pushed her face into her grebnacks, ``Would you like to examine them more closely?"

Raven took her up on her offer, examining them with her lips, kissing all around the huge orange orbs, before settling on licking and nibbling on the nipple on the left tit. Raven's hands didn't stay idol, they reached down to the alien girl's backside and pulled down her skirt, her hand squeezed the plump ass cheeks from another planet, her long nails sinking into the ass flesh. She then gave it a good hard smack.

"X'hal!" Starfire exclaimed the name of the Tamaranean goddess, "Oh, these are most wondrous sensations, friend Raven!"

"Mmm, your ass is as much fun as your tits, Kory," Raven ran her fingernails over the buttocks, getting a light moan from Starfire, as she rubbed her face against the alien tits that dominated her vision.

"Thank you, but it is nothing compared to your own certainly."

"True, I am more bottom heavy than top heavy, but you're more the other way. In any case, I'm sure Dick isn't complaining about these changes."

"Hee hee, no indeed, no complaints at all," Starfire giggled, "Dick was very helpful in dealing with these changes," she gave a knowing smile to her friend, looking down, past her breasts, at her, "As I am sure Garfield helped you with your own."

Raven simply smiled back at the otherworldly princess, there was no point in denying it, "It's really that obvious, huh?"

"It did take you both a while to come to the meeting when he went to get you. That aside, it has been most obvious the way you felt for each, even our enemies were aware." Starfire placed her hand on Raven's head and stroked her hair, "And I am very happy for both of you, many of us have been boating you two together for a long time."

"So am I, but enough boy talk," Raven waved her hands and chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos!" in a flash of her magic the two women's clothes flow off them, leaving them completely nude, "This is supposed to be a girls night, right?"

Starfire brought her lips back together with Raven's, the two of them resumed their making out.

Starfire broke their kiss, and started to kiss Raven's neck, then moved her kissing down to the dark girl's chest and breasts, and kept going downward, pressing her boobs against Raven, making sure to rub them against her body on her way down.

Starfire ended up on all fours on the floors, her face before the gothic girl's pussy. She stuck her tongue out and licked the slit, a Tamaranean's tongue was much longer than a humans, almost lizard-like.

Raven squealed and locked her legs, trapping her friend's head between her thick thighs, pushing the princess's face into her crotch.

Starfire dug in, her long tongue slithering over every inch of Raven's cunt, twirling around her clit, as her lips kissed the other girl's lower one.

Raven screamed in pleasure. But even though she enjoyed the assault on her nethers, she didn't want to be on the receiving end; raising her left arm, she attempted to focus her powers, "Az-azarath… Metrion… Zin-thos!" From her hand a black tendril stretched out, Raven's power involved her using a piece of her Soul-Self to manipulate things, thus this tendril was an extension of her Soul-Self. It snaked its way over Starfire, arcing down behind her butt and finding its target: the alien's snatch.

Starfire's scream from the sudden intrusion was muffled by Raven's crotch, her cries vibrating the walls of the girl's pussy, increasing her pleasure.

Raven could feel Starfire's cunt through the tendril, wiggling it inside her.

The two women fell into a rhythm of sweet pleasure, matching each other's pace. They brought each to climax simultaneously; Raven's thighs tightened on Starfire's head as she came on the orange woman's face; Starfire's pussy, meanwhile, clenched down on the black tendril, feeling it dissolve.

Both young women panted heavily, Starfire crawling back up on the couch, sitting next to Raven.

"That was… a very… good… lezing out… friend Raven."

Raven smiled at her friend, "Nights not over yet, Kory. Turn around and bend over on the couch, I want to try something."

Not seeing any reason not to, Starfire did as her friend instructed, presenting her big orange ass to the dark girl.

Raven positioned herself directly behind the alien girl, her hands seizing the prize before, she spoke her mantra, "Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos!" Black energy formed on her crotch, growing into phallic shape.

Raven rubbed the magic strap-on between Starfire's ass cheeks, enjoying the feeling it caused to ripple through her soul. She then started to push it into the alien's anus.

"OH, X'HAL!"

While savoring the sensation, Raven's eyes fell on the commutation console. Wicked thought dawned on her.

'Go on,' Rage Raven spoke, 'Give the bitch a show.'

Raven grinned sinisterly and reached out with power.

X X X

In the holding cell, Terra was still feeling hot and bothered, though the intensity had cooled somewhat.

Suddenly, a monitor on the wall across from her cell turned on. On it the blonde saw Raven pounding Starfire's ass with a big black magic cock.

"OH COME THE FUCK ON!!!"


	6. Zatanna

Zatanna Zatara took a deep, claiming breathes through her nose. She was breathing through her nose because her mouth was gagged, preventing her from casting her magic through her usual backwards spells.

Zatanna was currently bound in chains, and gagged as previously stated, dangling upside down, being lowered into a vat of acid. Focus, control, order, those had been words her father had drilled into her in her childhood magic lessons and all these years later she still held onto them, even when -especially when- in the face of death; so long as she was in control of herself, then she was in control of the situation.

The chains were tight around her, but Zatanna wriggled in them and managed hands together. Suddenly, the chains slipped off of her and fell into the acid below, that was only about seven feet away from where she was and getting closer quite quickly.

Not wasting any time, Zatanna reached up to the rope that was tied around her ankles, that was lowering her down into the acid vat, she undid it, with the intention of grabbing the rope she had been hanging from and then swing to safety.

But Zatanna's grip seemed to fail her and she was sent falling right into the acid.

SPLASH!

The audience gasped, some even screamed.

The rope continued to descend into the acid vat on stage… even as Zatanna Zatara came sliding down it! Her mouth still gagged but now with a top hat on her head, Zatanna jumped off the rope and landed in front of the vat on stage, removing her top hat and taking a bow to the applauding and cheering audience, all in one smooth motion.

Zatanna stood up straight and placed her hat back on, she took off the gag to address her audience, "Well folks, I guess I should leave escapology to Mister Miracle, eh?" the crowd laughed and clapped in response. Zatanna pointed a finger at one of the cameras broadcasting her show live and winked, "Looks like your title as the greatest escape artist is safe, Scott, at least on this planet anyway."

After another round of laughter, Zatanna put her hands and address the audience, both in person and across television, once again, with a smile, "I don't know how it is for everybody else, but taking a dunk in acid takes a lot out of this girl, so I'm going to take a little break and come back with something a little less hazardous. Hopefully."

'Zatanna's Zensational Zpectacles is brought to you by: Kord Motors all new Hercules; drive with the strength of Olympus. And Sundollar Coffee; the best money can buy.'

Stepping backstage, Zatanna let out a sigh and allowed herself to relax a moment, now that she was out of the spotlight. The chains had been trick chains, not magical at all, that were designed to slip off when her arms were positioned a certain way; the gag had been real, as was the acid, which she had demonstrated its cohesiveness to audience by dipping a piece of rebar into before the trick, however, the acid had been enchanted beforehand so that anything organic, specifically her, touched it they would teleport up on the catwalk above the stage right next to rope that had been lowering her, from there all that was left was sliding down back on stage to her adulation.

A stagehand came up to Zatanna with a glass of water.

"Thanks, Becky," Zatanna took it, then went around checking to make sure everything was in order, "Good job on the rope work, Tony. Got that box and swords ready, Steve?"

Zatanna Zatara, daughter of famed stage magician Giovanni Zatara. Both her and her father were Homo Magi, a sub-race of humans that possessed a natural affinity for magic. Her father believed in 'hiding in plain sight', thus he became a stage magician, mixing legerdemain with actual magic, which he passed on to his daughter, teaching her stage magic to help her learn how to control her own actual magic powers; learning how to pick a lock on a straitjacket while upside down, helped her to understand how to unlock it by speaking backwards.

Zatanna had dark black shoulder length hair, currently under a top hat; she was wearing a white button corset top, under a tuxedo coat complete with tails, though the top didn't cover her shoulders or upper chest she had a white collar and black bowtie around her neck; her world famous legs were wrapped in her trademark fishnet stockings.

Zatanna was performing her first televised show Post-Crisis, an hour and a half long show, performed here in Gotham City and broadcast nationwide, that she about half way through. She went around for quick checks on the set ups on her acts, cooled down, and made sure her make-up was good, all in the span of the five minute commercial break. Soon she was back out on stage.

"Okay folks, for this next trick I'll need some help, do I have any volunteers?"

Before anyone in the audience could respond, a swirling portal of violet energy appeared above the stage and a figure dropped out of it landing to Zatanna's right side.

"I'm happy to volunteer." the woman that suddenly appeared said.

The audience clapped at this woman's sudden appearance, obviously thinking this was part of the show.

Zatanna, on the other hand, took a stance that was ready for a fight.

The woman that had appeared had long purple hair that reached around her ankles; what she was barely wearing would be beyond generous to refer to as a dress, while the back part of it looks like a gown, reaching down to her ankles, the front half could barely be considered an apron reaching down to just barely cover her crotch and showed off her wide hips and long legs; her large breasts were barely contained in her "dress", those together with the aforementioned hips and slim waist gave her an hourglass figure. Despite all those differences, however, Zatanna recognized her as someone she had encountered about a month ago at the Midway City Museum of Natural History.

"Tala."

"Hi, Z(ed)," the sorceress said in a mocking tone, using the nickname her friends used to refer to her, or at least kind of.

"It's Z(ee)." Zatanna corrected.

"That's what I said, Z."

"No, it… Nevermind, only my friends call me Z and you're definitely not my friend."

"Oh, you don't need to be so hostile, Zatanna, I'm here to spice up your little show," with that Tala's right hand lit up with a purple/pink energy which she fired at the magician.

"Dleihs!" Zatanna cried out, creating a mystical shield to block the blast, just as she had done against the last time she had encountered the sorceress. This time, however, something was different, when the eldritch blast hit the magic shield the blast was blocked, but Zatanna had felt something when it hit her shield, like a flash of heat wash over body, her clothes felt tighter, especially around the chest, and her hair felt different too, fuller or heavier, "Whoa! What was… how..?"

Tala chuckled darkly and held up her right hand to show a pink bracelet, "This bracelet is made out of Bimbonium. It gives quite the boost to my power, as you no doubt felt. Quite the rush, no?"

So that was it, Bimbonium. Zatanna had been briefed on it by the Justice League, even seen members of the Bat Family affected by it; Bimbonium caused drastic physical changes, especially in women, as well as a dramatic increase in libido. Somehow it had affected her just by touching her magic, that was a scary notion.

"You begin to understand the situation, yes?"

Zatanna did and she knew she had to remove that bracelet, so… "Evomer taht…"

"Ah-ah-ah," Tala tutted with a wag of her finger, "None of that." The witch then used her magic to levitate, out from backstage, the vat of acid from Zatanna's last trick and moved it towards the audience, who were getting nervous by this but still thought it was part of the act and that they were safe, "I think you have something more pressing to use your magic for."

The acid came pouring out of the vat like a wave to wash over the crowd. Not much time but Zatanna reacted to save the innocent bystanders, she screamed her spell, "DICA NRUT OTNI RETAW!"

The crowd was harmless awash by the acid-turned-water.

Zatanna was about to turn back to her opponent, but before she could said opponent's hand clamping down on her, Tala had used the distraction to get the jump on the magician; her hand, and the bracelet attached to it glowed brightly, Bimbonium infused magic poured directly into Zatanna.

A wave of white hot heat washed over Zatanna. Her lips filled up into pouty shape against her enemy's hand; Tala's grip lightened and Zatanna stumbled backwards.

Zatanna fell to the ground, landing on her expanded, and still expanding, backside. Her hips and thighs likewise kept pace with the growth of her butt, fishnets stretching and snipping, "Xif sgnikcots ." Zatanna casted a spell to mend her legwear.

"Pots gnignahc," Zatanna attempted to counter and undo what was happening to her, to her shook, however, her body kept on changing; her breasts continued to grow and overflow her bra, "Uh, stsaerb pots gniworg," but still they kept growing, she could hear her bra stretching, even tearing, and the buttons of her top were being pushed to the breaking point, "sehtolc od ton pir!" That seemed to work, her clothes were no longer ripping apart, but her body was still changing and pushed painfully against her clothes now that they weren't giving any slack.

"Oh, no, no, that won't do at all," Tala, having removed what little she wore leaving herself total bare, sauntered over where Zatanna sat and kneeled down behind the hero; she moved her hands over Zatanna's body, removing her coat, top, and bra, leaving the magician's upper body exposed. Tala groped the now huge tits of the other woman, "There now, doesn't that feel so much better?"

Zatanna tried to resist and fight back feebly, but she was overwhelmed by a burning sensation, lustful urges filled her, a desire for sexual gratification; it was becoming impossible to think straight or talk backwards, and having a naked villainess only exacerbated it, as Zatanna whimpered her touch, completely incapable of steadying her breathing and focusing her mind.

"Don't be so modest, Z; it's not like you're the only one going through this here."

Upon hearing that, Zatanna became aware of the sounds of moans and screams filling the theater. Turning her gaze to the audience, they widened at the sight of an orgy of buxom bimbos and hung studs.

"When I was floating the acid," Tala explained, "I was also enchanting it with my Bimbonium magic," the sorceress's hand moved down to Zatanna's bottoms and worked to expose the woman's nethers, "Even when turned it water, my enchantment was still in effect."

Zatanna's arousal skyrocketed even further from the erotic visuals before her; all she wanted now was to get fucked.

Tala laid Zatanna on her back, she then stood up, placing her feet on either side of the magician's head, letting her gaze up her pussy, which the hero became mesmerized by. With a wave of her hand, Tala had Zatanna bound to the floor; magic manacles formed on her wrists and ankles, stretching her arms wide open and spreading open her legs, leaving Zatanna completely exposed.

Tala got down on all fours, her face mere inches, and upside down, from Zatanna's. Any rational sense or modesty the magician possessed had abandoned her, she stuck her tongue out trying to get the villainess to kiss her.

"Ooh, so eager to give yourself to me? And here I thought you'd put up more of a fight, I'm almost disappointed, Tala reached for Zatanna's left boob and traced her long nail around the hero's nipple, causing her to emit a whine from the teasing, "almost."

Tala's own big boobs were now right in Zatanna's face, acting purely on lustful instincts, she licked the other woman's nipple; she intended to suck on it but Tala pulled away.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Zatanna," Tala placed a hand on the side of Zatanna's head, her finger stroking under her chin, "But first, you need to learn who's in charge. Now, I'm going to need a member of the audience, or rather, a member from the audience."

Reaching out with her magic, Tala grabbed hold of a random buff blonde guy, pulling him out of a woman he was fucking -said wiman whined at the sudden lose but her disappointment was brief as another woman fell upon her and proceeded to eat out her cunt- and floated him behind her bent over form; with no promoting at all, the man grab hold of Tala's hips and ass and slid his dick into her pussy and proceeded to pound away with abandon.

"Hmmm~!" Tala groaned at the huge phallus filling her, "Yesss, that hits the spot!"

From her position on the ground, Zatanna's vision was filled by Tala's large perky boobs, jiggling from the pounding the villain was receiving. Taking note of her enemy's eyes, Tala started shaking them left and right to forth tease her; Zatanna's tongue tried to like the huge orbs of flesh in front of her, she bucked her hips in need and pulled against her magic bindings, wanting to free herself so she could touch herself or Tala or jump into the orgy or something to sate this overwhelming arousal she was experiencing.

Tala laughed while she was getting fucked, thoroughly enjoying the suffering of her enemy, perhaps even getting off on that more than from being railed.

"Oh ho ho ho! Look at you! The Great Zatanna! What a little stage slut you've become! Mmm, what would daddy say if he saw his little girl now?"

'Daddy,' the word mange to cut through the lustful haze that had filled Zatanna's mind; she remembered her father's lessons, finally getting her breathing under control, Zatanna focused enough to mutter: "Od...nu sgnidnib."

Tala had not heard that, as at that moment, she achieved orgasm. Though her boy toy had not, but it didn't matter, Tala threw the blonde fellow back into the orgy -he landed on a woman with a fat ass that was already riding a man and started pounding her behind- and was about to turn her attention to her captive when a hand slap across her face.

Zatanna was on the offensive, " Enogeb t…"

Her casting was interrupted as Tala swept Zatanna's legs out from under her with her own. The villain pounced on the hero, straddling her as she hit the floor and clamping her left hand on her mouth.

"Still got some fight in you, eh?" Tala grinned wickedly down the heroine, "Good! That will just make breaking you and making you my pet so much more satisfying."

Tala leaned into the magician's face and moved her hand, but before Zatanna could utter a sound Tala kissed her, forcing tongue into her mouth. Zatanna's mind began to fog again, her arousal reasserting itself; whatever will to fight back was evaporating.

Maintaining the lip lock, Tala raised her right arm and snapped her fingers, a swirling vortex appeared, the same kind that the villainess arrived through; moving her hand the vortex moved to 'consume' Tala and Zatanna, to transport them away.

Suddenly, something sharp hit Tala's wrist, the sudden pain broke both the kiss and her concentration maintaining her portal.

As Tala raised herself up to meet this attacker, but as she did so, said attacker, The Batman, dropped down and kicked her across the stage and away from Zatanna.

Picking herself back up, Tala hands lit up with power.

The Dark Knight, however, showed no signs of fear, as he stood in a fighting stance in front of Zatanna.

By all rights he should be no threat to Tala; he had no powers, mystical or otherwise. And yet, she was hesitant to attack. Perhaps that was for the best, after all this man was the subject of Lady Talia's affection, no point in upsetting her by potentially damaging her beloved.

"Fine, take her. I've had my fun. For now." With one more snap of her fingers, Tala opened the portal again, this time under her feet and falling into it instantly.

With the threat gone, Batman turned his attention to his friend on the ground, kneeling down beside her.

"B-B-Br… Batman," Zatanna muttered, having just enough wits about her to not slip up on his name.

"I'm here, Z," Bruce said gently, he took off his cape off and wrapped it around Zatanna as he picked her up, "I'm getting you out of here."

As he walked off with Zatanna in his arms, Batman looked over the audience; the orgy was still going on, but seemed to be winding down, about half the crowd had came and were passed out and cuddling. There wasn't anything he could do for them, they would have to be left to GCPD and Commissioner Essen.

Carrying Zatanna out of the theatre, Batman carefully placed her in the passenger's seat of the Batmobile and took off for home.

In the detective's haste to get his friend to safety, however, he missed the pink bracelet his batarang had knocked off Tala's wrist, that was left on stage.

X X X

Tala landed on her feet on a metallic floor. The room she was in was dark, the only light being odd, unearthly purple lights.

"You didn't bring the magician back," a female voice spoke in the dark spoke, "you failed, then."

"Did you do your part?" Tala asked simply.

"Please, with the technology at my disposal, it was as simple as breathing to take control of the broadcast signal and ensure that it was maintained, uncensored."

Tala smiled wide, "Well, it certainly would have been nice to capture her, to be able to play around with and find ways to break her, but I got to turn her into a slut and sexually torment her on national television, so I'm overall satisfied, Brainiac."

Tala looked around her surroundings.

Currently, she was aboard Brainiac's skull-ship, commanded by the latest, the current being called Brainiac.

Before the Crisis, the Brainiac from a distant future, Brainiac 13, began exploring the Multiverse and Hypertime, collecting different versions of Brainiac. Upon coming to the modern era, the Brainiac of this time hid it's consciousness in the infant daughter of Lex Luthor, Lena; in exchange for future technology, Lex handed his daughter over to Brainiac 13. Once in Brainiac 13's possession he accelerated her ageing and modified her with cybernetics, turning her into his right hand.

When Brainiac 13 had been destroyed in the Crisis, Lena saw herself as his successor, his heir, and thus took the Brainiac name and maintained the legacy he left behind.

Within the chamber Brainiac Lena Luthor and Tala were in were jars, suspended above ground by cables, each one containing a Brainiac, shrink down and in stasis. Some were organic and some were mechanical or somewhere in between; some had originated from Colu and some from Krypton; some were female; all were Brainiac. All of their minds were networked together into the Brainiac Collective; all of their knowledge belonged to Lena Luthor.

There were, however, two exceptions that had alluded collection.

Brainiac 5, Querl Dox, a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes, a group of heroes from many different worlds from the 31st century, that now found themselves on this amalgamous Earth of past, present, future and other alternate worlds.

Brainiac 8, an android created by a future Brainiac, sent back in time with intent to gain the trust of the heroes. To accomplish this, she was given a personality program called 'Indigo' and acted as a sleeper agent, until her true Brainiac programming took control. Unfortunately, the Indigo program overrode the Brainiac program, so she stayed on the heroes side.

They would become part of the collective eventually.

Talia al Ghul had gotten in contact with Lena with a proposal for alliance. Lena had asked what she could have to offer her and Talia had answered simply 'Bimbonium', an element the Daughter of the Demon had recently discovered and, somehow, no knowledge of it existed in the Brainiac Collective, that was certainly intriguing. After examining, and being exposed to, a simple, Lena was open to the idea of an alliance, amongst other things.

"So, you considered it a success because of me," mechanical tentacles wrapped around Tala's limbs, "Then I believe I am owed."

The tentacles lifted Tala up, one rubbed against her slit while another behind her pushed its tip against her anus, as her face was brought up to the green woman's pussy. Tala offered no resistance to this, she merely opened her mouth.

X X X

Zatanna stirred, her foggy mind working to recall what happened to her; her show, Tala showing up, the Bimbonium, the orgy the audience turned into, her weakening will against her arousal, Tala about to abducted her, and then… "Bruce."

"Finally awake?"

Zatanna raised up, readying to attack who spoke; turning to her left, to the source of the voice, she relaxed upon seeing the figure. Laying in her bed next to her was a woman with a very shapely body; wide hips, thick full thighs, and, the most eye catching, colossal boobs that were way bigger than her head or anyone's head for that matter. She looked different but Zatanna still recognized her as a friend.

"Selina, why are you naked?" Zatanna asked, feeling a stirring in her loins at the sight of the nude thief.

"Well, you were already naked, Z, so I thought why not? Love the pink streak, by the way."

Zatanna looked at her hair, her hair that had grown radically, to the point that it could wrap around her, there was indeed a hot pink streak running down her massive hair, in fact, it seemed that whole section of hair had turned pink. Looking down at her body, Zatanna saw that her breasts had grown to what seemed to be about half the size of Selina's.

"Egnahc em kcab!" Nothing happened.

"Stsaerb kninrhs!" Nothing happened.

Zatanna let out a defeated "Even my magic can't undo Bimbonium. Just how powerful is that stuff?"

"No idea," Selina answered Zatanna's rhetorical question, "I've been poked and prodded by Bruce and the League -and not just in a fun way- and they didn't find a way to undo this. Guess magic is much better than science in this case, no offense."

"Non taken, even magic has its limits," Zatanna's attention moved from her body, and her friend's, to their surroundings, not that she hadn't already figured out where she was, "Wayne Manor, right?"

"Yup," Selina stretched out in a feline like manner, her arms stretching out as she stuck her as in the air, her gigantic tits pressing into the bed, "You've been out for a while, it's past midnight; Bruce said you were mumbling on the ride here, so he sedated you so you didn't cast something accidentally."

"That makes sense," Zatanna went back to examining her body, grabbing her enlarged breasts.

"How are you feeling?" Selina asked, settling back in the position she had been in, laying on right side, propping her head up with her hand.

"Humiliated, embarrassed, frustrated…"

"Horny?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Zatanna answered, "Yeah, a little bit."

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Z, that's just how Bimbonium affects everyone; an increased sex drive just something your going to have to get used to. And post transformation it's at the highest, believe me I know, and you haven't gotten laid yet, right? Even after being sedated, I'm sure you're still feeling… amorous."

It was true, though not yet as intense as it had been on stage, Zatanna could feel herself growing aroused again, and Selina's nude form wasn't doing anything to stop it and the smirk on her face said she was aware.

"It's alright, Z, I know you're looking, I don't mind, quite the opposite actually," Selina lifted her leg to further show off her glory, "You can do a lot more than just if you want," Selina moved in close to Zatanna, getting right up in her face, their lips inches away from each other, "It's important to exercise these urges you have now, it's just not healthy to let them build up."

Then the door to the bedroom they were in opened.

"Perfect timing, as usually," Selina muttered to herself, moving away from her magic friend.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Bruce asked, closing the door behind him.

"Yes," Selina answered bluntly, "But it's fine, we'll pick up on that in a bit, right now I'm sure you have things you need to talk to Zatanna about."

Bruce Wayne, The Batman, he was already in the peak physical condition for a man his age, so it was hard to tell if he had been affected by Bimbonium, but neither of these two women were complaining, he was still every bit as handsome as ever, even in the simple black t-shirt and matching sweatpants he was currently wearing, not what one would expect a billionaire to wear but it was late at night in his own home.

Zatanna, for a brief moment, almost covered herself with a blanket but didn't, being naked in front of her old crush was not unappealing.

Selina definitely did not have any problem being naked in front of either of them.

And Bruce had gotten used to playing host to shapely and stacked women recently, ones that were fairly casual about nudity, 'We really need to get The Belfry up and running again.'

"Before you ask, Bruce, I'm fine," Zatanna preemptively answered the expected question, "Just angry at myself for letting that attack happen, and that bitch get away. I shouldn't have been overwhelmed like that."

"Don't beat yourself up about that, Z," Bruce said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "Bimbonium has had that effect on everyone that's been exposed to it innately."

"I can testify to that," Selina chimed in.

"Right now, I'd like to know the 'why' for such a brazen attack."

"Revenge, most likely," Zatanna said, "I thwarted Tala's attempt to steal a magic artifact at Midway City's museum a month ago. From the way she talked, it sounded like she wanted to turn me into a sex slave, and with the way that Bimbonium made me feel, I would have done anything she wanted me to do to feel good. Bruce, if you hadn't showed up…"

"But he did, Z," Selina interrupted, " So no fretting over what could have happened."

"You shouldn't sell yourself short either," Bruce added, "You managed to fight back, even if only for a brief moment, it was still enough time for me to get to you."

"Bruce would have gotten there sooner," Selina said, "But tonight's turned out to be pretty busy."

"Indeed," Bruce picked up the point Selina started, "Just before Tala attacked you, Harely Quinn attacked a mall, specifically a toy store; I was already enroute there when I found out about your show. Additionally, at the same time, a forest started to grow directly across town from the mall."

"So Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy both staged attacks at the same time as Tala," Zatanna summed up.

"Yup, but Bruce delegated to all this city's other little bats and birdies to deal with them, though Harl and Red got away," Selina explained, "Still, isn't it sweet? That Bruce made you his personal priority!"

Zatanna blushed a little at the way Selina said that.

"There's still more, Z," Bruce continued, "When Tala attacked your show, instead of cutting out like it ought to have, the broadcast of your show continued; that whole attack, what happened to you and the audience, all off it, was broadcast across the country, completely uncensored."

Zatanna let that information sink in, "Huh. I feel like I should be mortified at being exposed on national television, but it actually makes me feel kinda... excited? I guess," she was struggling, slightly, to make sense of her feelings, "The only problem I really have is everyone seeing me at the mercy of that bitch witch."

"It seems there was a signal that co-opted the TV broadcast." Bruce went on, "Cross reference Justice League databases, the signal corresponds to Brainiac technology."

"So, evil magic has teamed up with evil alien technology? There's a winning combination." Selina snarked.

"And there's still also the Quinn and Ivy incidents, as well."

Zatanna picked up on what Bruce was putting down, "You think the villains are teaming up again?"

"There's mounting evidence that suggests that is the case."

"Puh-leeze. Selina interjected, "The Injustice Gang? The Legion of Doom? They never work out. Take it from someone who's been on both sides, hero team-ups are a lot smoother than villain team-ups; all those egos and self-serving agendas rarely mix well. Sure, there's some crooks that manage to form their own little bands, like the Rogues, but even they don't care about working with anyone outside of their clique. And that's just street level bad guys, we're talking about a witch and an alien robot from the future, or whatever Brainiac is."

"Ordinarily I'd be inclined to agree with you, Selina," Bruce responded, "But there's a new factor in the mix now."

"Bimbonium." Zatanna went ahead and said aloud what the two women both knew where the detective was going.

Bruce nodded, "Right. And based on information gathered by Miss Martian and Artemis from Bialya and from your own night out," he looked over at Selina, "the identity of the supplier of Bimbonium is clear."

"Your old squeeze, Talia al Ghul." Selina answered with a roll of her eyes.

"It seems Talia is exploiting Bimbonium to create a new villainous coalition." Bruce said, "Just two days ago in Coast City, some of the Green Lanterns fought Star Sapphire, she managed to escape, but John Stewart reported to the League she had Bimbonium, since then no one has had any contact with any of the Lanterns based on Earth, including the Justice Society's own."

Zatanna just shook her head, "You and your exes, Bruce."

"I feel I should take offence to that, but you're not wrong, Z." Selina said, she then cuddled up against Zatanna, "But that's enough shop talk and current events. You still haven't gotten any and your old crush is right here ready to be of service. Isn't that right, Brucie?"

"If you want, Zanna." Bruce gave his old friend a genuine and affectionate smile.

Zatanna felt her face heat up, as well as other parts of her body, at hearing him refer to her by the old nickname he called her by, the one only he used. She had known Bruce a long time; back when he was traveling the world to hone himself to become the world's greatest crime fighter, he had come to Zatanna's father to learn escapology, under the simple alas of 'John Smith', the both of them had taken a liking to the young man, though in Zatanna's case it was a different kind of liking, developing feelings for the future Dark Knight, even going so far as to try and trap him to miss his flight when he was about to leave her life, but after the months training with her father escape was easy for him.

Even after all those years, there was still a flicker for her old crush, and now, with her body's arousal at its peak, he was offering to have sex with her.

"Bruce, get naked and fuck me," Zatanna said with a wide grin, "Don't make me repeat that backwards."

Bruce actually chuckled at that, as he disrobed.

Zatanna's breathing became heavy at the sight of the Dark Knight's nude form, her mouth watering at the detective's dick.

Bruce crawled onto the bed, crawled over top Zatanna and brought his lips against hers. His body laid down on top of her, her breasts smooshed against his broad chest, his dick pressing against her crotch; Zatanna could feel it stiffening against her slit.

"Hmmmm~!" Zatanna moaned into Bruce's mouth from feeling his cock 'knocking' at her lower door, and from the feeling of his big rough hand running down her side, going over her curves, down to her hips, then over her buttock, finally resting on her thighs.

Zatanna felt another hand grabbing at her crotch, this one softer, with longer fingers and long nails. Definitely not a man's hand.

"Don't mind me, kids, I'm just lending a hand." Selina used her fingers to spread Zatanna's pussy, while her other hand took hold of Bruce's cock, guiding it into the magician.

Zatanna gasped at the feeling; the cock felt good inside her but she wanted more.

"Ekam s'ecurB kcid reggib!"

Zatanna screamed at the sudden surge inside her, Bruce likewise grunted at the sudden tighter sensation, as his schlong expanded an inch.

"Ask before you do any body altering, Zanna."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Zatanna begins thrusting her hips upwards, grinding on Bruce's dick.

Bruce thrust back, matching her pace, the two of them settled into a rhythm, until Zatanna spoke again.

"Pilf su dnuora!"

The two lovers suddenly flipped around in place, now Zatanna was on top of Bruce, their pace uninterrupted.

Selina moved herself up next to Zatanna, "Mmreow, your magic certainly makes things interesting, Z."

"Haven't… seen… anything… unn… yet." Zatanna said through panting breaths. She holds her arms up, wrapping them around her head, really emphasizing her big bouncing boobs, "Stsaerb noisnapxe!"

Zatanna breasts began to expand and grow as they bounced, reaching a size to rival Selina's.

"Show off," Selina said, settling in behind the magician, pressing her tits up against her back while she grabbed hold of Zatanna's inflated tits and squeezed, "Not that I'm complaining," Selina licked up her friend's neck to her cheek.

"Reggib."

Within Selina's hands, Zatanna's boobs once again grew; the thief tried to push against the expansion but to no avail, they grew to not only eclipse the size of Selina's breasts but also became bigger than Zatanna's upper body, big enough to cover her stomach.

"Wow, now that's big," Selina's hands were underneath the beanbag sized tits trying to lift them, or at least as much as she could, the massive mams sliding out of grip. Bruce reached out with his hands to take hold of the colossal cans, grabbing on top of the nipples; the feeling of two different sets of hands, Selina's soft ones with slender fingers and long nails digging into the tit flesh, Bruce's larger rougher one, drove Zatanna wild as they had plenty of room to play around on.

Zatanna reached her threshold, her head shot back and rested on Selina's shoulder as her back arched and she cried out, "MUC EDISNI EM!"

"Hrmm," Bruce grunted, he was already close to his own release but that certainly finished it, he unloaded into Zatanna's cunt.

The two old friends panted for a moment, catching their breaths. Selina guided Zatanna off of Bruce, laying her next to him.

"Stsaerb... HUFF… nruter… HUFF… ot lamorn." Zatanna's boobs deflated back to their previous size, about half that of Selina's.

"There," Selina purred in friend's ear, "It feels sooo good to scratch that itch, doesn't it? Really clears up the mind."

"Well then, let's get your itch scratch." Zatanna looked down at Selina fingering her pussy, she then glanced over at Bruce, "Revocer morf yrotcarfer doirep."

Bruce's flaccid phallus started to stiffen up again.

"Mmreow!" Selena laid on her right side and lifted her left leg up.

Bruce sighed, resigning himself to what was in store for him the rest of the night. He positioned himself with Selina's leg over his shoulder and thrust his dick into her, which elicited another catlike yell.

Bruce had actually intended to show up at Wayne Tower in the morning, a rare occurrence for the billionaire, to figure out how to help people that had been affected by Bimbonium, Zatanna's audience, perhaps fund a support center through the Wayne Foundation. But, even though he wasn't out crime fighting tonight -he could leave that to the kids- he was clearly in for a long night.

Zatanna, meanwhile, had positioned herself with her crotch in Selina's face to let her lap at Bruce's cream in her snatch, while her own face was down kissing Selina's crotch and licked Bruce's cock as it plowed into the thief.

A smile spread on the magician's face as mischievous thought occurred, "Evig ecurB rehtona kcid."

Bruce grunted at the dual sensation of Zatanna's mouth and Selina's pussy, "I said ask first, Zanna!"

Yes, this was going to be a long night.


	7. Jimmy Olsen Part 1: The Amazons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended reading before reading this chapter
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189092/chapters/69793404
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189092/chapters/69793602

The Daily Planet, the prestigious publication based in Metropolis, the City of Tomorrow (though after the Crisis that wasn't entirely true anymore, what with parts of the world now being from future points in time) its iconic globe sitting atop its building a hallmark sight of city. For decades the Planet had been a reliable and honest source of information, even during its ownership under less reputable individuals, such as Lex Luthor, the publication stayed true to its values.

Jimmy Olsen stepped out of the elevator onto the floor with Daily Planet's offices, carrying coffee orders and donuts, as he often did. Despite being, more or less, an actual journalist these days after all the years of experience working at the Planet, years that included many bizarre incidents that have happened to him, such as becoming a werewolf and being turned into a kaiju, Jimmy still filled the role of office gofer.

Jimmy was a scrawny young man with red hair and a freckled face, wearing green sweater vest over a white buttoned up shirt and a red bowtie. And, of course, on his wrist a simple looking watch.

Jimmy walks into the Planet's meeting and finds two of its most well known (infamous) journalists there, which is much fewer than he expected to see.

"Vanilla latte for you, Ms. Grant," Jimmy said, handing the blonde woman her drink.

"Really Jim, how many times do I have to tell you just Cat? Ms. Grant just sounds so old, like I'm a teacher."

Cat Grant was the Daily Planet's gossip columnist, as well as host of her own self-titled talk show. She had short blonde hair and a beauty mark under her right eye. She was wearing a light purple shirt, but it wasn't entirely buttoned up, the top of the shirt showed off ample amounts of (augmented) cleavage and even parts of her bra. Cat was quite the cougar; filling the role of the office flirt.

"Right, sorry Mis-, um, Cat."

"Yo, Jimbo! I don't suppose you Irish'd up my coffee." a large mustachioed man inquired, his feet kicked up on the meeting room table as he leaned in his chair, arms behind his head.

"Steve please, it's not even noon yet." Cat commented.

Steve Lombard was the Daily Planet's sports guy. He's a big guy; tall, muscular, but with a bit of but showing; with red hair and a big mustache. Steve had the air of "big man on campus"; he was someone still living he's glory days of high school and his time playing for the Metropolis Meteors. He was also the office jokester, playing pranks on his co-workers; his favorite target being Clark Kent, though most of those pranks tended backfired on Steve (thanks to Clark's superpowers).

"Yeah, that's a no can do, Mr. Lombard." Jimmy answered.

"Come to think of it, are you even old enough to buy liquor, Olsen?"

"Yes, Mr. Lombard, I am old enough to buy liquor," Jimmy resoponed, with a tired sigh.

"Hey, lighten up Jimbo, I'm just messin' with ya," Steve got up from his chair and grabbed Jimmy in a headlock and gave him a noogie. Steve Lombard was a big guy alright, a fact that was all the more apparent when next to wimpy looking Jimmy Olsen; the only one at the Planet that matched Steve in size was Clark Kent. "But seriously though, look at ya man; with the sweater vests and the bowties and those occasional 'gee whizies', you come off as a freaking junior cub reporter or some crap. We ain't in the 40s, Jimbo."

"You sure about that?" Cat asked, "Who knows what time period we live in now after all that Crisis crap. Hell, here in Metropolis we've got a team of superheroes from a thousand years, complete with their own 'clubhouse'."

"Yeah tell me about it, now I gotta learn about crazy future sports like hover hockey," Steve commented, "But the craziest thing is Kent and his marital situation. I mean, it was already bizarre that Lane hooked up with, but now he's got a hot redhead wife too? What the actual hell?"

"Aww, is someone jealous they didn't get their own harem?" Cat teased.

"Me? Jealous of Kent? Yeah right! I just don't get that with all those 'infinite' dimensions, there wasn't a single one with me married to Wonder Woman. Or, y'know, Black Canary, or whatever; I'm not picky. Maybe even both."

"You're a real piece of work Lombard," Cat took a drink from her latte, trying to keep herself from shedding any tears at this talk of things gained from the Crisis; Pre-Crisis her young son, Adam, was killed by a malfunctioning Toyman robot, but after history altered and mangled he was alive again, though the memory of his death still plagued his mother as she tried to move forward with her son.

"Uh, speaking of those three," Jimmy spoke up, sensing the need for a subject change and checking his wristwatch, "Lois, Clark, and Lana should be here; it's not like them to be late."

As if on cue the door opened, and the trio walked in, however there was something very different about them.

Lois Lane was much taller now, her black hair reaching down to her butt, much more plump butt, attached to round hips, all of which was concealed, more or less, by a barely there white skirt (and one looked close enough as Lois walked they could tell she wasn't wearing any panties). Her breast were way bigger now, easily dwarfing Cat's, the purple shirt Lois was wearing wasn't entirely buttoned showing a canyon of cleavage, but where Cat Grant clearly left hers unbuttoned on purpose to get some attention, the buttons on Lois's outfit seemed to be struggling to contain her assets, as they jiggled with each step she took, threatening to spring loose of their prison (also unlike Cat, Lois was very clearly not wearing a bra).

Lana Lang, Clark Kent's high school sweetheart, was also employed at the Daily Planet and is in charge of its business section. She had long red hair that was currently tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a navy blue smart suit; her breasts, about as large as Lois, were likewise having trouble staying in her top, while her low-raising pants clung tightly to her hips, while raising so low to show she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Clark Kent was already a big man, but now his suit seems to struggle to contain his muscles; thankfully what he was wearing underneath wasn't showing any.

"Um, sorry we're late," Clark said, moving to his set, "There was, uh, family thing that came up we had to resolve."

"Yeah, Clark had to fulfill his marital duties and satisfy both his wives." Lena said, giving her childhood friend a swat on his butt before he sat down.

"Lana!"

"Alright, settle down Smallvilles," Lois said, having grabbed her coffee and taken her seat at the head of the table. After the Crisis, Daily Planet Editor-in-Chief Perry White retired, claiming he had seen it all and reported it all, and had named Lois Lane his replacement, a decision wholly endorsed by current Daily Planet owner Bruce Wayne.

"Alright, elephant in the room, I'm sure you've noticed there's something different about the three of us," Lois began, "We've all heard about Bimbonium by now, I'm sure."

"After that last show of Zatanna's, who hadn't?" Cat asked rhetorically, she had quite a field day with that; celebrity magician and Justice League member humiliated on live television.

"Right, so not to get into the whole thing, but we were caught up in a villain attack involving Bimbonium and, well, you can see what happened."

"The boys certainly see," Lana commented, leaning a bit on the desk to push her boobs up, towards the slack jawed stares of Jimmy and Steve.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Jimmy says, avert his eyes.

"For what? I don't mind you looking. Besides, you never apologize for staring at Cat's tits, after all, we all know she wants people looking, right, Cat?"

Cat, in a huff, started buttoning up the top of her shirt, "I see what they say about Bimbonium destroying shame is true."

"Aw, you ain't gettin' jealous, Cat?" Steve said mockingly, having recovered from the initial shock of seeing the two bombshells, "I mean they're right, you never had any problem flaunting your goods, which, we all know, ain't exactly natural."

"Hey, I had elective surgery, e-lec-tive, it was my choice; it wasn't forced on me."

"Oh, you don't have to feel sorry for us, Cat," Lana said. She was sitting next to Clark, on his right, her hand had snuck down to run her fingers over his Dick of Steel, through his pants.

"We are perfectly fine, and happy, like this; we can still do our jobs, more or less, the same as always." Lois added. She was sitting at the head of the meeting room table, on Clark's left, her foot had angled itself to run up her man's leg, going up to tickle his balls with her toes.

Clark, through all of this, was red faced and using all his resolve and boy scout goodness to not groan or shake from the two women's assault.

"Great, good for you guys," Steve said, then he started to flex, " But me, I don't think that bimium stuff'd even work on me, cause what could it even improve?" Steve then slapped his hand down on Jimmy's shoulder, causing the young man to give an 'own, "Now Olsen here has room to improve, eh, Jimbo?"

Jimmy's only response was an attempt at good natured laugh as Steve shook him, "Heh heh, good one, Mr. Lombard."

"Alright, that's enough office shenanigans!" Lois said, straighten herself up right and going into business mode; she and Lana could play with their husband later.

"Now, let's start with business: LexCorp is rolling out their new medical center, they're promising the most advanced and affordable care on the planet."

"Really trying to distance themselves from their old CEO, huh?" Jimmy commented.

"Can't blame them for that," Clark said, "Still, even if it is the company virtue signaling, they can still do some good."

"In any case, Lang you're in charge of business, this one's yours, but Kent, you back her up."

The three of them had talked to each other before coming into work; Luthor had mentioned having his sister Lena acquire Bimbonium for him and currently she was the CEO of LexCorp, so they would use this as an opportunity to investigate.

"You got it, chief," Clark said, with a smirk; Perry never liked to be called chair.

"Next subject: the Amazons have opened Themyscira to the world and have allowed men to set foot there, I've spoken with Wonder Woman and she's made arrangements; Olsen, you've been wanting a big assignment, well here you go kid," Lois handed Jimmy a folder, "Plane ticket to Greece and info on the contact there that will take you to the island."

"Uh, Lois, you sure you want to give that kinda gig to the kid," Steve asked, "I'd be happy to take…"

"You're on sports, Lombard."

"Yeah, and the Amazons have sports. They're Greek, right? Greeks did wrestling, heh, in the nude, y'know?"

"Yeah, still no."

X X X

Jimmy arrived in Greece on the coast of the Aegean Sea. With the help of locals he easily found his contact and guide to Paradise Island, a local fisherman named Jason.

Jason was a tall, muscular fellow with bronzed skin; Jimmy was actually a little intimidated by the man, especially with how hard he shook his hand, but Jason was a friendly enough guy.

On the boat ride to the island, Jimmy was surprised to learn that Jason was actually Wonder Woman's brother from a different universe.

"Sounds crazy, I know," Jason said, "But those were some crazy days"

"Eh," Jimmy shrugged, "I've had some pretty crazy adventurers. One time, I got turned into a giant turtle monster. Another time, Superman was corrupted, and I turned myself into Doomsday to stop him."

"Stuff like that is kind of why I try to stay out of the cape-n-cowl crowd. Plus, being Wonder Woman's brother… well, I just don't want to get labeled 'Wonder Man'."

"Heh, Yeah. I hear Aquaman's wife hates being called Aquawoman, as well."

"So Themyscira," Jimmy shifted the subject, "What's it like there? Probably not all hot naked women walking around like people think."

"Actually that is what it's like now," Jason answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "Amazons were already a pretty fit and attractive people, to put it mildly, but now it's insane; everyone of them have huge tits now, some of them easily bigger than your head. They've also become a lot more friendlier and… looser; you already know that mortal men used to be forbidden on Themyscira, I have divine blood in me so that was a loophole, but I was only barely tolerated there. Now however, after what Aphrodite did with the Bimbonium from Diana's body, well, I guess to put it in modern parlance, the Amazons are thirsty, they are looking to quench an over thousand year old thrust. So, they're opening the island to outsiders, specifically men; they've had boats going out, finding sailors, inviting them back to Themyscira, and well,the Amazons don't exactly care about decency."

"So… they do walk around naked?"

"Lets just say," Jason gestured towards Jimmy's camera, "most pictures you take there, might be fit-to-print for your paper."

Jason then turned his gaze to the horizon, "Looks like we're coming up to the island, you'll see for yourself soon enough."

Jimmy had seen how Wonder Woman had been changed Bimbonium, as well as Zatanna, but only in pictures and on TV; the only people he had seen in person like that was Lois and Lana, so he was curious, and admitly, excited to see and compare first hand.

Jason brought his ship into Themyscira's harbor, and Jimmy got to see his first Amazon.

Standing on the docks, waiting for them, was a tall dark skin woman; her breasts twice the size of her head easily, clad in a gold metal bra; wide hips to match her breasts size, with a leather loincloth covering her nether region, and not much else.

Upon disembarking from the boat, she embraced Jason in a hug. He then introduced her to Jimmy as his and Diana's sister Nubia, then further explained that it was one of those Post-Crisis things, upon seeing the look of confusion on the neophyte journalist's face.

"Well my job's done, I got you here, Nubia will be your guide from here on," Jason then shook Jimmy's hand goodbye, "Watch out for yourself here, Jimmy, the locals may be friendlier now, but that doesn't mean they aren't still dangerous." With that, he took his leave, wandering into the city.

"If you would please follow, Mr. Olsen." Nubia turned to lead Jimmy, giving a view of her big black ass, completely uncovered and exposed for the world to see; her hair extended down to the top of her ass, gliding over it, tickling it as with each step she took. She turned her head back to look at his red face, with a knowing smirk on her lips, "Do stay close."

Jimmy did just that, an urge to touch the rear end in front of him building, he fought to remind himself this was an Amazon, she could, quite literally, snap him in half effortlessly. And yet, with the way Nubia's hips swayed side-to-side, it almost seemed like she wanted him to; as if she was tempting him, daring him to grab her.

Jimmy was starting to wonder if he'd be able to do his job since all he could focus on right now was his guide's butt.

As they started to make their way through the city of Themyscira, however, it was impossible for Jimmy not to notice all the sights, sounds, and scents around him.

All around Jimmy were Amazons of a variety of shapes and sizes; tall ones, as one would expect when thinking of Amazons, but short ones too, or rather short-stack would be the better way to describe them (though, they all still seem to be taller than Jimmy); there were top heavy Amazons and bottom heavy Amazons and Amazons that had the perfect balance of both; many Amazons with cheese grater and/or rock crushing thighs. And all them were fucking.

All around, the Amazons were engaging in sexual activities; Amazons were either fingering each other or themselves, some even used the hilt of swords like dildos; Amazons scissoring in the streets, eating each other out, sucking on one another's tits, all causing a cacophony of moans of pleasure.

And amongst the warrior women, Jimmy could see the occasional man, surrounded, even buried by multiple Amazons, it seemed that no man had less than two Amazons on him; one guy had five Amazons that completely enveloped him in their huge boobs rubbing his entire body with them. The relationship between the males and Amazons seemed to vary; some Amazons dominated their males, tying them down as they took turns, while the roles were reversed for others, men pulled on Amazons' hair as they pounded their ass or roughly thrusted their cocks into Amazon mouths.

Jimmy understood what Jason had meant about taking pictures here, it felt like he had stepped into a porno. And it was becoming hard to walk due to the bulge pressing against his pants.

As they walked some Amazons came up to greet Jimmy and proposition him; they had friendly smiles on their faces, but eyes had a predatory glint, as if they were sizing him up like a piece of meat, it made Jimmy shudder and gulp.

"Off with you, this one is here to the Queen," Nubia shooed them off, "Jason is back on the island, go play with him."

The Amazons squealed and giggled at that news and ran off.

So it went, Amazons trying to lure Jimmy off with them, some coming right up to him but turned away by Nubia, while others waved from the side of the street trying to lure him to them. One in particular almost succeeded, one sucking on her own nipple with her eyes locked on Jimmy, all while stroking herself.

"Beware the Song of the Sirens, Mr. Olsen," Nubia said, pulling him back on track, "Am I going to have to carry you? Cause I'm not opposed to that."

Jimmy chuckled nervously, "Nah, that… that won't be necessary."

"Are you certain?" Nubia asked, her eyes looking down at the tent being made out of his pants, "I don't imagine it is very comfortable walking with that and it wouldn't be any trouble."

"No, it's fine, really,"

"Perhaps you would like to disrobe? You may have noticed we have become something of a clothing optional society."

Jimmy's face grew even redder to the point he seemed to start to glow, as he pulled on his shirt's collar, Heh, heh, heh, n-n-no, I'm fine, I'm good."

Nubia merely smiled down at the visitor, with much amusement, "As you wish, Mr. Olsen."

X X X

After many more attempts at tempting Jimmy Olsen, Nubia had finally guided him to the coliseum, which caused Jimmy to start to sweat.

"Do not worry, Mr. Olsen," Nubia assured, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You're not being taken to be executed or fight to the death or anything, this is simply where Queen Hippolyta, my mother, is right now."

"Oh!" Jimmy let out a sigh of relief.

Upon entering the coliseum, Jimmy saw that there was what appeared to be some kind of battle royale; about a dozen Amazons fought one another, well Jimmy thought they were fighting. The Amazons in the arena were all naked and grappling each other, but it seemed more like some kind of competitive fucking; one Amazon would have another in her grasp, fingering her pussy while also squeezing her tit, but then the Amazon under the assult flipped her opponent and begin digging into her crotch with her tongue. While around the fighting area, Amazon spectators cheered and stroked themselves, or each other, to the competition.

'Looks like Lombard was right about the naked wrestling thing' Jimmy thought to himself, as his boner resurged, causing him much discomfort that he tried not to acknowledge.

"This way, Mr. Olsen." Nubia took Jimmy over to a viewing box.

"So the queen is in there?" Jimmy asked, "Um, is there anything I have to do? Y'know, like kneeling or anything?"

"A bow would be appropriate."

Walking past the guards, Nubia announced the young reporter.

"Mother, I present you with James Olsen of the Daily Planet."

Jimmy bowed without even getting a look at Queen Hippolyta, but as he rose up his eyes took her from the bottom to the top; the first thing he noticed her long, black, curly hair that reached down to her feet, his eyes then traced up her long legs, going up to her meaty, thick thighs, noticing that the toga was completely see-through; continuing upwards his gaze came to her wide, wide hips and lingered briefly on her snatch; but his eyes started to move upwards again, upon realizing he was looking at her underboob, his gaze went up to see her nipples clearly through her toga and he tried his hardest to take in every inch of these colossal jugs; these were undeniably the biggest boobs Jimmy Olsen had ever seen, easily bigger than Lois and Lana's, bigger than any other Amazons' He had seen (today at least), probably bigger than Wonder Woman's (though he had only seen pictures of post-Bimbonium Wonder Woman in pictures). Jimmy couldn't help but stare at these monster mammaries, especially since he was now standing straight up right and they were at his eye level.

"Ahem."

The sound of a cleared throat caused Jimmy's eyes to snap to the source, looking up he finally sees the face of the Queen of the Amazons, her big, plump lips were in the form of an amused smile as she looked down at the little man.

"Welcome, James Olsen." Hippolyta spoke, her voice regal and filled with motherly patience.

"Um, hi," Jimmy's voice cracked, still in awe at this mountain of a woman in front of him, "Thank you for having me. I mean, uh, I'm honored that you would honor me by giving me the honor of visiting your honorable island and the honor to meet you, your… honor? Highness?"

"I can see how honored you are." Hippolyta chuckled at the man's awkwardness, he clearly didn't know how to behave around, her eyes looking down at the erection pushing hard against his pants.

Jimmy, upon realizing where the Queen was looking, quickly tried to cover it, "Sorry, sorry!"

"You have nothing to apologize for, James Olsen," Hippolyta said gently, "You are on an island of beautiful, buxom women, who freely engage in sexual activities, being sexually aroused is a perfectly natural reaction, it's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of."

Jimmy relaxed a little, though he still felt self-conscious about his hard-on, as well as how uncomfortable it was pushing really hard against his pants, however despite all the nudity on the island he wasn't ready to walk around pantless.

Hippolyta sat back in her chair and bid Jimmy to take a seat next to her's, and enjoy the competition.

The battle royale orgy was winding down, all the Amazons in the arena were passed out on the ground save for three, a blonde with a body that was similar to Hippolyta's at a glance, perhaps a bit more muscular; a relatively short redhead with wide hips and a big butt, and a dark skin Amazon with a lean built body. The latter two seemed to have teamed-up against the blonde Amazon; it didn't seem to matter, however, as the blonde had plunged her hands into each of their snatches and lifted them off their feet. The pair screaming in pleasure from the assault, not even trying to fight back; soon they cum, gushing onto their opponent, who drops them into a heap on the ground. The blonde Amazon licked the juices on her hands and slathered over her face and boobs, then held her arms up and let out a victory cry, the crowd cheered loudly in response, many shouting because they achieved their own orgasm.

"My sister and fellow queen Antiope," Hippolyta said, "She was heavily favored to win."

"Now then," Hippolyta, "You've come a long way to learn of us, James Olsen of the Daily Planet, my daughter Diana speaks highly of this newspaper, and of one reporter in particular, a Lois Lane."

"Oh, I've worked with Lois for years, she's actually Editor-in-Chief of the DailyPlanet now, my boss."

"Ah, so you were sent by someone that my daughter trusts, then I shall extend that trust to you as well, James Olsen."

"Thank you, I will not let you down, your highness, and please call me Jimmy."

"Very well, Jimmy. Would you care for a drink?"

Nubia presented a pair of cups of wine to the Queen and Jimmy. Hippolyta took one and drank it with no problem, Jimmy on the other hand, was overpowered by the wine's strong bitter flavor, but managed to gulp down a little.

Hippolyta chuckled at her visitor, "Now, let us begin this interview."

Jimmy nodded and pulled out a digital recorder, after asking the Queen's permission to record her.

"So, why have Amazons opened up their borders?" Jimmy asked, "No offence, but your people have been extremely isolationist, even after your daughter came to the outside world, especially to men, so why the sudden change of heart?"

"Before I answer that, I must ask you what you know of our history?"

"Well, I've done a little research, but it's hard to tell what really happened. I mean, it was all a myth until your daughter showed up."

"Of course," Hippolyta nodded, "Amongst these myths, these stories, are there versions of our enslavement at the hands of Hercules? Of my… enslavement?"

"Yeah," Jimmy answered solemnly, "There was some stuff about Hercules tricking you, taking advantage of you."

"To put it mildly," Hippolyta said with a sad smile, "Let me teach you the history of my people."

"The Amazons were created by a group of goddesses; Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Demeter, and Hestia. These five gathered the souls of women who perished unjustly at the hands of men from the Underworld and placed them in new, strong bodies formed from the clay at the bottom of a lake. I was the first to reach the surface, followed closely by my sister Antiope, thus we were named the rulers of these women. The goddesses had created us for the purpose to temper man's aggression, to spread the message of peace and justice. And for a few years we succeeded at this mandate. But to Ares, the God of Wars, we were a threat to his power, however, he could not destroy us directly, and so, through his machinations, he used his brother Hercules. Hercules came to the original Themyscira, drawn by tales of unconquerable women. I faced him outside the walls of our city, but neither of us could best the other, I was, honestly, impressed with him, and I thought he felt the same, that we had found an equal in one another. And so, I invited him and the men who followed him into our city, and that was where, as you said "took advantage of us"; we were drugged, chained, degraded, we…"

Hippolyta's voice was breaking up.

"I'm sorry…" Jimmy turned his down, but looked up when Hippolyta placed her hand on his.

"You have nothing to apologize for Jimmy. Hercules himself has paid for his actions; for centuries he held up this very island as punishment, until, upon realizing how truly repentant he was, I forgave him. I wouldn't mind seeing him again, actually. As for Ares…" a rather sinister smile crossed the Amazon Queen's face, "He is getting to experience what we went through."

Jimmy shuttered at that smile she had.

"Anyway, to pick up where I left. Eventually our Patrons answered our prayers and freed us from our captivity. As you can imagine, after being victimized by men, we no longer had a desire to continue with our mandate, but my sister and I had disagreed on what to do next. I lead my Amazons here Paradise Island, where our Patrons hide us away from Patriarch's World, until the day Steve Trevor became the first man to set foot on this island. Antiope, however, was consumed with rage at men and was not alone, many Amazons followed her on a quest for vengeance; eventually, they settled in Egypt and adopted those gods as their Patrons, becoming the Bana-Mighdall. As you can, though, we have reunited with our sisters; Circe had attempted to have us destroy each other, but obviously it didn't work."

"Now that all of that has been explained, to come back to your question 'why have we opened our shores to the outside world and allowed men here?' Recently, my daughter Diana has been affected by a substance called Bimbonium; she came home in hopes of finding something to help her with her new condition. I took her to speak with Aphrodite and the goddess used the Bimbonium in Diana to give us a blessing." Hippolyta freed one of her nipples from under her toga and began to pull and twist it, "And it was a great blessing, indeed. Aphrodite has reminded us of our original mission; we have renewed our mandate, to bring peace and love to Patriarch's World. Opening our island to men such as yourself is but the first step in sharing our culture with the world. Speaking of, it is high time for you to truly experience Amazon culture, Jimmy; that poor cock of yours must be in pain in such tight confines."

Once again attention was drawn to Jimmy's raging hard-on that seemed to be desperately trying to burst out of his pants. In truth, it was actually hurting the reporter, not that Jimmy got many boners in his everyday pants, but he couldn't remember ever having one that pushed against his pants this hard; it was as if his pants were smaller now.

Jimmy was about to deny any discomfort, as he had before, but the Queen cut him off before he could speak.

"No, no. I must insist, James Olsen. You came here to learn of the Amazons, of our ways, and why we have opened ourselves to the outside world. Thus you should experience our ways first hand, and as I said that involves bringing love to men. Nubia, help our guest find relief."

"Of course, mother," Nubia stepped into Jimmy's view, however now the dark skinned Amazon was completely devoid of any clothing. She reached down and hooked her hand into his pants and underwear, her breasts dangling right in Jimmy's face, she even swayed herself causing them to smack into his head.

"WHOO!" Jimmy exclaimed, though muffled somewhat by the boobs in his face, as in one quick motion Nubia tore his pants, and underwear, off him as if they were stripper pants, which they were not.

Jimmy shivered at the sudden temperature drop on his lower half; his burn, throbbing dick especially felt how cooler it was now. Managing to look down at himself, once Nubia's boobs no longer obscured his vision, Jimmy couldn't help but think his penis seemed bigger than he remembered.

Jimmy didn't have time to ponder on this, as Nubia had turned herself around, displaying her large ass. Lowering herself, she back herself up onto the man's lap, sandwiching his dick between her buttchecks.

Nubia's hands grab hold of her ass and she started hot dogging Jimmy's weiner, "Please don't be afraid to touch me, Jimmy."

'When in Amazonia, do as the Amazons do. Or do what they tell you to do,' Jimmy thought to himself. Whatever shy and reserved part of his mind he had, that tried to stay professional, when he arrived had disappeared. He grabbed hold of Nubia's ass, his white hands squeezing her tight onto her black skin, rubbing it against his dick that was in between.

"Mmm~!" Nubia moaned out her approval of her guest's bold act. She positioned herself that the tip of his cock began to push into her anus.

"Hngh" Jimmy grunted at the sudden sensation of his dick going into such a tight hole.

Nubia began to bounce on Jimmy's lap, each thrust down, taking more of him in, until she was pounding her ass onto his lap with wild abandon.

Jimmy for his part just sat there and took it; he had tried to trust up, but it was futile against the full force of an Amazon Bimbo. He did manage to reach his hand up to grab hold of Nubia's breasts, feeling them bounce in his grasp as she pounded down on him.

Jimmy wasn't sure how long he could take this ass assault. As it turned out, it was not long, though he lasted longer than he expected he would. Nubia stood up off him, his deflating dick popping out of her; Jimmy noticed that even though it was flaccid now, his penis still seemed bigger to him.

"You see, Jimmy," Queen Hippolyta spoke, "That is the mission Aphrodite has given the Amazons; for what better way to spread love and peace than with these bodies she has blessed us with?"

"Well," Jimmy spoke in panting breathes, "It does… make… a compelling... case… your highness."

"Now, that was only your first simple of the Renewed Amazon way; there is still much for you to see and learn from us. Nubia will, of course, be your guide around the island, and if need be, your guardian."

"If you would, once again, follow me, Jimmy." Nubia looked down on the pantsless reporter.

"Is the offer… to be carried around… still available?" Jimmy tried to stand up, but his legs couldn't find the strength.

"Heh, of course," Nubia picked the redhead up and started to carry him under her right arm, his body pressed against her tit, "Though, you did cum, Jimmy, you owe me an orgasm," she said, stroking his chin with finger.

Jimmy merely gulped.

"But time enough for that later," Nubia carried Jimmy Olsen off, "Come, let me show you around my home, introduce you to my friends, ohh, and I should introduce you to my pet, Superwomen."

"Pet?"

Hippolyta laughed at how eager her daughter was to play with her new friend.

"Well, after that I could go for some cock right now."

Hippolyta left her viewing box and made her way down underneath the coliseum, going into a chamber that was filled with moans.

"Enjoying your prize, sister?" Hippolyta called out to Antiope, who was currently bouncing on the god-cock of Ares, who was stripped naked and chained down to a slab, "I've got next."

Antiope threw her head back and came for the fifth time today, then sighed and turned her attention to her sister, "I defeat a dozen Amazons to have him all to myself for today and you come strolling in here to take a turn?"

"Queen's privileges," Hippolyta said, then leaned in to kiss her sister on the cheek, "You should have been just a little quicker out of that lake."


	8. Hell Yeah!

James Gordon was no stranger to the bizarre, he had witnessed many "out there" things; shapeshifters, a man-eating gator-man, plant monsters, and killer clowns, just to name a few. Just recently, a part of Gotham from about half a century in future had become part of the city, with a version of his daughter, Barbara, that was roughly his age, as it's police commissioner. And, as former commissioner himself, he was also no stranger to being a target to the madness that infested Gotham City, which had become doubly so now that he was mayor of said city.

So finding himself tied to a huge kite hundreds of feet in the air, wasn't all that weird, just annoying really.

"So what exactly is the plan here, Brown?" Gordon asked his abductor, who was gliding on his own kite, that Gordon was tied to.

"Ah, y'know, kidnap the mayor for ransom via kite themed abduction, pretty standard stuff."

Charles Brown, better known at large as Kite-Man, or Chuck to his friends; with his fixation of all things kite related, many often dismissed him as a Z-list costumed criminal, however his knowledge of aerodynamics had allowed him to pull off some of Gotham's most daring capers.

"Hey, bee tee dubs, congrats on the election, commish! I'd have voted for ya myself if I wasn't, y'know, a convicted felon."

"Gee, thanks." Gordon replied sarcastically.

"And married to the current commissioner too! Talk about a power couple! So how's married life been treating you?"

"No major complaints. Despite the stresses of the jobs, Sarah and I make it work. Honestly, it's a lot smoother than my first marriage."

"That's cool. I know divorce is a bitch, totes relate. But at least you got the kid, right?"

"Barbara's an adult now, but yes, I had custody of her."

"Great. Yeah, my ex is a real B about my rights to Chuck Jr. Like sure, I'm a super villain, but he's still my son; I'm not one of those crazy stalker dads that abducts their kids, and I could arrange that pretty easily, I mean, just look at how I nabbed you!"

"Yeah, you're real father of the year martial."

"I'm not a monster, s'all I'm sayin'."

"Going to be even harder to see your son when you're grounded in Blackgate, Kite-Man." A new voice entered the conversion; gliding down from above the kite themed criminal and the abducted mayor, via his cape, was the Dark Knight of Gotham.

"Hey Bats! Been chatting with his honor here, been expecting you'd show up. You been doing okay?"

The Dark Knight didn't say anything in response; he brought himself just above Kite-Man, readying himself to drop down on the criminal.

"Still not much for convo, huh? Alright then," Kite-Man pulled out several smaller kites and tossed them up, sending them floating up towards Baman.

The hero, having experience with the many gimmicks of Gotham's costumed crooks, including this one, pulled up and away from these seemingly harmless toys, just in time too, as the kites exploded right where Batman had been.

Using the distraction of his attack, Kite-Man dove lower and turned the corner of a skyscraper, pulling his captive with him.

"Who rules the skies? Kite-Man! Hell yeah!"

Kite-Man's confidence at eluding the Dark Knight was short lived however, as a new voice called out, "Hell no! Prepare to get dethroned!"

Looking forward and upward, Chuck saw the source, "Whoa! Batbabe at 12 o'clock high!"

Heading straight for the villain and the abducted mayor was Batgirl. The heroine was gliding down with her yellow cape; the rest of her costume consisted of a purple corset, that actually looked like it could be classified as a tubetop, that had her large breasts crammed in it, under a yellow bat symbol, all while showing off her abs; tight purple pants hugging her hips, big butt, and thick thighs; yellow high heel boots and gloves; topping it off was her mask the concealing her identity, but still let out her long flowing red hair, and a pair of yellow bat symbol earring that looked like the could be batarangs.

"Hot damn!" Kite-Man exclaimed, while maneuvering to dodge Batgirl, and getting an eyeful of her chest as she passed by him, "Love the new look, Batbabe! Real bold, real fine. Real curious about the aerodynamics, cause I don't see how you can glide with those big bat boobies, those look like they're bigger than your head. Whadda think, Jim; her knockers, as big her head, little but bigger?"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, BROWN!" Gordon yelled at his captor.

"Whoa, where'd the aggression come from all of the sudden?" Kite-Man asked, taken aback by the mayor's outburst, "What? You worried your wife'll find out about you checking out other chicks? C'mon, Jim, it's just us guys. Oh wait, are you more an ass guy than a rack guy? I betcha she's got a nice one'a those too. Yo Batgirl," he called to the heroine, who had maneuvered herself to be in pursuit, "how bout showin' us dat ass!"

"Seriously Brown," the former commissioner growled, "shut the hell up."

Any further banter from Kite-Man was interrupted when he was forced to dodge batarangs, signaling Batman's return.

"Uh-oh, double the Bats!"

"Give it up Chuck," Batgirl called out, "One of us is enough to bring you down, no way you can get away from both of us!"

"How bout I even things up then," a new voice joined in, accompanied by a giant tree suddenly sprouting up between the heroes and Kite-Man, causing the duo to take evasive maneuvers.

"Ah crap, it's Ivy," Batgirl grumbled.

"Better inoculate yourself," Batman said, already injecting himself with a counteragent to the plant villain's pheromones; Batgirl did likewise.

Kite-Man felt a swell of emotions at the thought of running into his old girlfriend; excitement, anxiety, shame. All of which was swept away, and replaced with a growing arousal, when he laid eyes on her.

"Hey Chuck." Poison Ivy was laying on her side on a giant flower at the end of a giant vine holding her up next to where Kite-Man was gliding. Her green skin contrasted against her long red hair, making her look like a rose; she was wearing what appeared to a leafy strapless leotard, her huge, melon like boobs, which seemed bigger than Batgitl's, were barely contained within; they were seemingly ready to pop out at the slightest jostle; her hips, thighs, and ass were also plump and uncovered by her current outfit, on display for world's viewing pleasure; even her crotch was barely counseled, a tiny sliver of, what was assumingly, plant matter was wedged in her pussy.

"Whoa, Ivy?! Babe," Kite-Man was already surprised to run into his former girlfriend while pulling a caper, but he definitely wasn't ready how she looked; the shock of her appearance caused him to momentarily lose control of his kite, causing him to wobble, but he resteadied himself, "H-hey! 'Sup? You're looking… Wow! You have some… work down?"

"Oh, you noticed the new look?" Ivy smirked and looked down at her body, her hand ran over the top of her boob, "Yeah, you could see it that way. Bimbonium does a body good, plus it was a lot less painful than my first transformation. Ya like it?"

"Hell yeah," Chuck replied, totally enchanted by the green woman's new form (but not enthralled by her pheromones).

Before the two of them could continue their reunion, they were interrupted by a hail of batarangs, Batman and Batgirl had gotten around Ivy's tree.

"Hold on, babe," Ivy returned fire, the plants around her bloomed like flowers and launched large, shurikens like leaves at the duo, "You heroes mind? I'm trying to get re-intouch with my ex."

"Your ex abducted the mayor," Batgirl replied.

"Yeah, but Gordon gets held hostage, like, every other week, is it really that big a deal?"

"It's still really annoying!" Gordon interjected.

Batgirl dove towards Ivy, weaving through her plant based attack. The heroine collided with the villainess, knocking her down on the giant flower they were on; the two redheads grappled with one another, Batgirl on top of Ivy, grabbing the green woman's wrists, who responded by wrapping her legs around the hero's waist, their chests pushed against each other, their large breasts squished together.

"Don't, uhh," Batgirl interrupted herself by letting out a moan from the feeling of boobs rubbing together, arousal beginning to grow, "Don't even try those pheromones, we're, un, inoculated."

"Well I might not be able to enthrall you, Batgirlie," Ivy responded, rubbing the calf of her leg against Batgirl's pant covered butt, then bucking her hips to rub her barely (not really at all) crotch against the hero's, "But I can still easily make you all hot and bothered."

Kite-Man, meanwhile, had become engrossed by the action going between the two ladies, that he was distracted from Batman descending from above him. The Dark Knight landed on top of the giant kite, he grabbed hold on the edges, fighting Kite-Man for control, trying to force a landing.

Back with the women, Ivy's plants had wrapped around Batgirl's wrists and ankles, with some vines tracing her bare stomach and sides; the heroine tried desperately to suppress the moans that indicated her body was betraying her. A pair of vines moved to the top of Batgirl's top, pulling it down exposing her tits, then began to flick her nipples; Batgirl bit down on her lips. A different vine with a sharp point came up in between Batgirl's legs and cut the crotch of her pants, exposing her pussy to the cool night air, causing her gasp at the sudden sensation. Then, a different vine replaced the sharp one, this one with a bulbous tip, it rubs against her slit causing her to shutter, then shoved itself into her; wiggling around in her snatch, Batgirl could no longer contain her cries of pleasure.

"Much as I'd love to enjoy this show," Ivy said, admiring her work while giving her own right nipple a tug, before slipping the nip back in her top, then turning her attention to the guys, "I've got more important things to focus on."

Batman had nearly brought Kite-Man crashing onto a roof, having torn holes into his kite.

"It breaks the heart every time to see a kite torn up." Kite-Man said with a sigh, he hit a button that detached the tether that connected the kite Gordon was tied to his, sending the mayor drifting off uncontrollably, then, after disconnecting himself from his kite, he hit the kite symbol on his chest to deploy his back up kite, "Hell yeah!"

Batman fired his grapple up at the kite with Gordon attached to it, but a large vine blocked it; he barely had time to react as thorny vines attempted to envelope him, the Dark Knight managed to grapple away, but not without his cape being shredded, rendering it useless for gliding.

"Hey, handsome," Ivy called to Kite-Man, she stood on a vine that brought her next to where he glided, "Can I bum a ride?"

"Well far be it for me not to help a lady out," he held his arms open and jumped into them. The two villains glided off into the night.

Meanwhile, though his cape was tattered, Batman still managed to grapple up to where Batgirl was being sexually tormented by Poison Ivy's plants and began to inject them with a special herbicide designed specifically to kill the villains mutant plants.

"Unhh, don't worry, ahh, about me, Bruce," Batgirl moaned out through her molestation, "Get… my dad!"

Batman seemingly ignored her pleas and continued killing plants, but did respond, "Don't worry someone else just showed up to get him."

Above the pair of heroes, Gotham Mayor James Gordon was still tied to an out of control kite. Suddenly, a shapely figure came swinging down from a nearby skyscraper on a whip, and grabbed onto Gordon, his face now found in between the biggest pair of tits he'd ever encountered.

"Good evening, Mr. Mayor," Selina Kyle purred, her claws on the ropes that bound Gordon "I'd be all too happy to help you out of this precarious predicament you're in. And in exchange, maybe consider granting me a tiny little pardon for any of my previous, minor incidents with the law? Pwetty pwease."

X X X

"Hope I'm not weighing you down," Ivy said, held in Kite-Man's arms as they glided over Gotham City, "I'm… a little bigger than the last time we did this."

"Nah Babe. I mean, sure there's a lot more of you, like, a LOT more of you," Ivy's huge, barely covered boobs practically rubbed against Kite-Man's redding face, "But, uh, you feel as light as ever."

"So can I assume you approve of the new look?" Ivy smirked as she pushed her boobs up into his face.

"Whoa!" The sudden obstruction of his vision caused Kite-Man to weave briefly, "Those are really, REALLY, nice, Ivy, but I kinda need to see where I'm going. Speaking of, where can I drop you off?"

"What, you run into your ex and you're eager to get rid of me? Come on, I've missed this," She looked down at the city below them, then back at him, "I've missed you."

"C'mon, Pam, you shouldn't waste your time with a guy like me."

"I'm not the one who called it quits, Chuck."

"You are amazing. You're smart, you're powerful, you are one of the top villains of Gotham, and hot as hell, even before… all this. Me? I'm just a loser that really likes kites."

"That's your ex-wife talking. You know, one of the things I love about you is how you don't care what anyone thinks of you, you're as carefree as a, as a…" Ivy trailed off for a moment.

"As a kite?" Chuck said with a smirk.

"Heh, heh, heh. Ohh, I was trying not to go there, but yeah, like a kite." Ivy couldn't help but chuckle, "My point is, she's the only person you let bring you."

"I just don't want to bring you done, babe. You can do so much better than… than a guy like me; you deserve better than me."

Ivy put her fingers under Chuck's chin to force him to look at her, "That's for me to decide; what I deserve, who I deserve to be with."

Silence settled over them for a moment, which Ivy broke.

"You know, if I really wanted to, I could just hit you with my pheromones and turn you into my thrall. But I'm not doing that because I appreciate you. And believe me, it's not easy not doing that; this hot new body comes with a pretty hyperactive libido."

"C'mon, Chuck, I've missed you, can you see you haven't missed me too? C'mon, you missed me right? Say it. Say what I wanna hear. I know you want to. Don't make me enthrall you. Say it."

Kite-Man couldn't help but smile, "Hell yeah! I've missed you, Ivy-bo-fivy!"

"Hey, there's my guy!"

"So listen, I come looking for you for a couple of reasons. 1) Bimbonium, the stuff I mentioned turned me into this, it really makes me super horny, as also previously mentioned, so I've been thinking about you a lot. And 2) Harley, she's also been hit by Bimbonium, and well, she and I are starting up our own little crew, even have our lair picked out and we're settling in now. Sooo, I thought maybe you'd join up."

"So, you're asking me to move in with two sexy ladies?"

"Four, actually; Harley has these twin granddaughters from the future now. Yeah it's weird, but they are pretty hot."

"Well if you ladies are in need of Kite-Man's kite knowhow, then hey, Kite-Man is enough of a gentleman to help out. So where's this lair, babe?"

"Um, we actually fly past it like two minutes ago."

X X X

"So, this is a mall," Harley Quinn explained to twins, "It held a lotta different stores, and kids your age use ta hang out here."

Harley was wearing a tiny top that struggled to contain her balloon like boobs, it was black on its right side with a red star on the tit and red on the left with a black diamond; her wide, wide hips stretched her short-shorts, red on the right side back on the left, that also completely failed to conceal her bulbous butt. Harley's blonde hair was done up in her usual pigtail style, with the right pigtail highlighted pink and left a light blue, and her face was painted its usually white clown make-up.

"We know what a mall is, Nana Harley," Deridre said.

"They still existed in our time," Delia added.

Delia and Deirdre Dennis, collectively and individually known as Dee Dee, the twin granddaughters of Harley Quinn from what would be approximately forty something years in the future. They were wearing thin red stripes of cloth, that could arguably be considered tube tops, that only really covered their nipples, which poked through the sheer fabric, leaving the rest of their breasts mostly unobscured; they had on white short-shorts that, much like their grandmother's, had become thongs; topped off with white caps on top of short red hair, with their faces painted to look like clown dolls.

"Really? Everybody had figured the internet would killed 'em. Hell, they were pretty much died anyway. Ah well, whatever. This here is our new home sweet home, kiddies!"

Harley was showing the twins their new hideout, an abandoned two story mall; the shops were closed, naturally, and empty for the most part, only a few items of what those store sold still in them; some toys in the toy shop, books in the book store, beds and sofas in the home furnishings store. The last of those stores had been useful, a black couch was set up in the plaza, to start turning it into a living room. Ivy had also given it her own touch as well, planting her plants in the mall's planters, including…

"Man, what a shit pile! And that's coming from someone that draws sustenance from shit."

"Frank, please!"

Frank the Plant, a large mutant plant monster created by Poison Ivy, his "head" was a large, green pitcher plant like shape, with a pair of vines that each had an eyeball. Frank had been a big by plant standards, roughly human size, but Ivy had fertilized him with some Bimbonium when planting him in the mall, causing him to grow into a huge, bulbous plant with many tentacle-like roots.

"This really the best place you could find? There weren't any crack dens open."

"Frank, we're wanted criminals, and you're a giant ass, talking plant monster, what were you expecting? A fucking penthouse in the Diamond District? We ain't goddamn Bruce Wayne. Besides, what other place can fit your fat ass anyway?"

"Who you calling "fat ass", fat ass? A guy who doesn't even have an ass, that's who! Anyway, what about that place Ivy liked?"

"You mean that run down cabin in Slaughter Swamp? Yeah, no. We're not doing swamps; they stink, they're fulla bugs, plus none'a us wanna end up with Swamp Thing as a neighbor."

Truth was, Frank had a point, calling the place a 'fixer-upper' was being generous. Unfortunately Jenna Duffy, AKA The Carpenter, a villain who specialized in renovating lairs, had to cancel on them, as The Penguin had made a sudden, and very lucrative, job offer to her, to redo the Iceberg Lounge, after a recent break-in by Catwoman. Still, home was where the heart is, right?

"So, whadda girls think?" Harley asked Dee Dee, but didn't get an answer, "Girls?"

Turning around to where the twins had been standing, Harley finds her granddaughters making out with each other, their tops pulled up to let their boobs smoosh together; the duo having clearly long stopped listening to anything going on around them.

Harley just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Ever since the girls exposed themselves to Bimbonium, the two of them were constantly touching and fooling around with each, they seemed to be even more horny than any other Bimbo. Perhaps it was because they were twins, after all, a pair of identical girls going at, who could resist? Even Harley, who got annoyed when they were distracted playing around with one another, still found it cute and really hot.

Before Harley could join in with her granddaughter, the voice of her bestie called out.

"Hey Harl, I'm home."

"Red!" Harley exclaimed, seeing her best friend coming down the disabled escalator. She bounced over to great Ivy in a tight hug, by some miracle Harley's T&A managed not to bounce out of the confines of her clothes, "Welcome back! Anything fun happen ta ya out there? Didja have any run in with any bats or birds?"

"Well, I did get to let my plants have some fun with Batgirl."

"Hot!"

"Anyway, I… ran into an old friend," Ivy scratched the back of her head and looked away from Harley nervously, "Y'know, you've been talking about getting a crew together, sooo, I… went… and… got us our first recruit?"

"Ooh, who is it? Croc? Grundy? Firefly? KGBeast? Livewire? Oh, was it Shrubbie? I always liked him!"

"Actually it's…"

"Kite-Man!" Chuck Brown yelled, jumping from the mall's second floor, instead of using the stairs, gliding down next to the two women, then hitting the kite symbol on his chest causing the kite on his back to fold back into his backpack.

"Kite-Man?" Harley said dumbfound.

"Hell yeah!" Chuck pumped his fist, "Yo Harley! 'Sup? Sides me a second ago? You're looking good, girl, real good. Like, Ive told me you got hotter like she did, but holy shit dat ass! My mind's already spinnin' on a kite that could carry that badonk!"

"Uh-huh, hi," Harley said, with a deadpan expression; she looked to Ivy with a raised eyebrow, who gave her a sheepish smile.

"Whoa! What's going on over there?" The two women looked over to what had caught Kite-Man's attention.

The twins were currently tangled up in Frank's tentacle like roots, a thick appendage in each one's pussy and ass, while other ones wrapped and rubbed all over; their legs, their thighs, their hips, their butt cheeks, their stomachs, their tits.

"Hell yeah."

"Really Frank?" Ivy walked over to the plant monster, "Really? Ya gotta do that now?"

"Aw no, don't you blame me for this. These two clown sluts were already going at it before your green ass showed up, and then they fell onto my roots; This here is a reflexive response. Why? Because somebody exposed me to that hot new shit, Bimbonium! Now ya gotcha self a randy plant."

"It's, ohh, it's fine, aunt Ivy," one of twins managed to speak though the pleasurable assault.

"Yeahhh," the other added, "This, hmmmm, rips!"

Ivy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Alright, fine. Just don't eat them, Frank. Please."

Frank pulled Dee Dee way from his maw, "I am insulated that you would even think I'd do something like that! Where's the trust, Ivy?"

Ivy walked back over to Harley and Kite-man, muttering under her breath, "Never had this kinda shit with Phillip."

"So, like Ive was saying," Kite-man said to Harley, "You're puttin' a gang together, and thought you could use good old Kite-Man on your team."

"Did she now?"

"Hell yeah! Right, babe?"

"Well, I didn't say it was a sure thing, "Ivy said, "But, y'know, maybe we could give him, like, a trial period, or something."

"Uh-huh," Harley said in a flat tone, "Pam, can I speak with you a moment? In private."

"Excuse us a sec, Chuck."

The two women left Kite-Man, who's attention had been drawn back to the live hentai scene playing out, and went into the disused Sundollar.

"Red, what the hell are doing with him?"

"Hey, you said you wanted a crew and that it needed to have some dick in it; so I went out and got us some D."

"I thought you dumped his ass."

"Actually, he broke up with me, because he didn't think he was good enough for me."

"And he was wrong, how? Ivy, seriously, I don't get it; what the fuck do see in that guy? He sounds like, and even looks like, a Mega Man boss."

"Okay, first of all, he is one of the nicest guys I have ever met, and he's a lot of fun to be with. And second, and I hate to go there, Harl, and I'm sorry for how shitty it sounds, you don't really have the right to judge my taste in men."

"Oh sure, here it comes! The Joker was my boyfriend for years, so let's bring that up! Ol' Harley Quinn had the worst boyfriend ever, so what does she know about relationships?"

"I'm sorry to bring it, I really am, but it's true. I mean, even if we put the thin white douche bag aside, what other relationships have you had?"

"Well, umm," Harley struggled to think of something, "Oh, I fucked Deadshot when I was in the Suicide Squad."

"That's not really what I mean when I say relationship. Being in the Squad isn't really the most ideal dating situation, like, war torn Bialya and North Korea don't sound like the most romantic spots. Look, Harl, I'm not talking about just sex -though that is still a very important thing, make no mistake- I'm talking about someone who you can connect with on a deep emotional level."

"Well, there's you, Red. Does that count?"

"Oh Harley," Ivy put her arm around the blonde's shoulder and pulled her into a side hug, "Of course. You're my best friend, and I love you, and I am so happy you're finally over that asshat and getting on with your life, and you will always have my love and support. But, I hope that's the same the other way around and that I have your support too. So please give Chuck a chance."

Harley sighed, "I just can't say no to you, Red. Fine, do what you want. He's at least got a big dick, right?"

Ivy smiled wide at her friend's acceptance, even if it was given begrudgingly.

"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of, but it's not really a head spinner. We have ways of making improvements, however."

The green woman sauntered back over to Kite-Man, picking up a tube of glowing, pink liquid along the way. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her breasts against his back.

"Whoa, hey, be careful, babe, ya might've accidentally deployed my kite."

"Looks like you've got one deployed down there," Ivy indicated to the tent in Chuck's pants, then reached down to grab a hold of it, "Watching the twins getting worked over by Frank is hot."

Chuck whimpered under Ivy's touch, her thumb rubbing in circles around the tip of his erection through his pants.

"So here's what we're going to do; we have something of an initiation," Ivy turned him around to face her and showed him the tube, "This is Bimbonium, the stuff that turned me, Harley, and the twins into, well, this, but it doesn't just affect women, it works on guys too. Now, if you want to join up, I'm going to administer this to you, via, mouth-to-mouth let's call it, cause it needs to interact with my saliva. So, you in?"

"So you're saying all I gotta do is kiss you? Hell yeah, I'm in!"

"This is strictly procedural," Ivy replied, but her sly smile and lidded eyes told a different story. She popped the cap on the tube, poured its contents into her mouth, then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss, her large chest pressed against his, hitting the button that caused his kite to pop out; her full lips pressed hard against his, her tongue aggressively forced itself into his mouth, swirling around, it rubbed against, his tongue, his teeth, his cheeks, the roof of his mouth, making sure everywhere was coated with her saliva. Finally, she pulled away, her tongue hanging out of her mouth with a pinkish strand of spit connecting them. "Well, okay, I didn't actually need to administer it that way; that was just for fun."

"Whoa-ho-ho-OH!" Chuck felt a surge of heat wash over his body, making him feel like he was soaring higher than any kite could take him. His shoulders and chest broadened, his biceps bulged, and his already erect penis growing bigger, pushing harder against his pants.

"Mmm," Ivy licked her lips at the sight of her guy bulking up, "Let's get a bit more comfortable." 

With a snap of her fingers, Ivy's leaf-like clothes fall off. With another snap, vines grabbed her and Chuck, the ones around him undressing the man (though his helmet was left on), and carried them to the couch, where they set Chuck down first, up right, then set Ivy on top of him, letting her straddle him.

"Hmmm! Looks like you're going to need make some new kites to carry this new hunky bod of yours," Ivy purred, running her hands over his chest and tracing her long fingernails over his pectorals; she then give a buck of her hips, rubbing her slit against his shaft, "Ohh! You're definitely going to have to watch out for drag that that thing could cause."

Chuck chuckled and simply responded by grabbing Ivy's boobs with both hands, squeezing and bouncing them against his palms; Ivy threw her head back at assault on her breasts and, on instinct, grinned her crotch against his meat stick.

Harley Quinn, in the meantime, had stripped herself naked; she already had an itch growing from her girls going at it, and now with Ivy getting some action she was reaching her limit. So she decided to break in a new toy of hers.

A nine inch metal dildo, custom made with Harley's colors; black on one side red on the other, with the four set diamond pattern on each side in the opposing colors. She had purchased this item from the LOD: The Legion of Dildos; because of their name, Taila al Ghul had decided to call her new organization The Society of Super Villains, but on the plus side, a deal with the LOD had been brokered that gave members of the Society fifteen percent off all purchases.

Harley sat down on the couch, on the opposite side of where Ivy and Kite-Man were on, and pulled her feet up and spread her legs wide; she slide the dildo into her pussy and shuttered at the sensation of the cool metallic phallus rubbing against her warm flesh, then proceeded to slide it in and out slowly but picking up speed as she enjoyed the show of her best friend bouncing on her boyfriend's big, throbbing cock.

Ivy had taken in Kite-Man's schlong, her ass jiggled as she pounded down on him, his hands had gone down to grab hold her cheeks, to feel them quake; his face was buried in her tits, motorboating them, his head shaking as he sucked, licked, and nibbled all the massive mams, Ivy even shacked them against his head.

"Oh shit, this feel even better than when we use to fuck, unmmm!" Ivy cried, "You're so much bigger, and my titties are, uhh, bigger and way more sensitive!"

"Everything feels so much better, babe!" Chuck took a brief break to say, then went right back to giving Ivy's melons his undivided attention.

Kite-Man's dick twitched, he started to trust up as he unloaded into her snatch.

Ivy threw her head back and arched her back, forcing her chest into Chuck's face, completely burying his head between her boobs, as she rode the wave of her own orgasm.

The two of them panted, Ivy let Chuck out from between her girls to let him breathe. She looked down at his face, then moved in for a kiss; her lips touched his, but much less intense than when she "administered" the Bimbonium, her tongue slipped into his mouth and coaxed his back to her own mouth.

"So," Ivy said with a sigh, breaking their lip-lock, "Got another one in you?"

"Damn, Pam! Already ready to go again? That's cool though, Kite-Man can rise to the challenge of satisfying his lady."

"That's good, but I wasn't talking about for me," Ivy put her fingers under his chin then turned his attention to the other end of the couch. To the whimpering, writhing mess that is Harley Quinn, who was enjoying her personalized sex toy. Ivy felt Chuck's cock twitch upon seeing that; she took that as a "hell yeah".

"Be right, babe," Ivy gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips, then got off him and crawled across the couch, and right on top of Harley, pressing her breasts against her friend's and touching their foreheads together, all of which certainly got the blonde's attention and interrupted her masturbation, "Hey Harl. Having fun? Like what you see?"

"I got no complaints. The two a you put on an alright show," Harley tried to play it cool.

"You don't have to just watch, you know, you're more than welcome to join in," Ivy rubbed her nipples against Harley's, and reached down to remove the dildo from her pussy, which caused Harley to give a whine, "I know you paid quite a bit for a custom job, even with the discount, but I don't mind sharing my man, in fact, I'd be delighted if you took him for a spin."

Ivy started planting quick kisses on Harley's lips, then started to pull up, leading Harley to sit up.

"C'mon, sweetie, how long has been since you had some actual, genuine dick, huh?" Ivy wrapped an around Harley's waist, "Come fuck my boyfriend, it'll be good for you."

Harley let out a sigh, "Fine, but only cuz it has been a while."

Ivy smiled and led her over to Kite-Man, the two women stood before him.

"So, what do you think?" Ivy asked, "Pretty good, huh?"

"Eh, he's pretty big, I guess," Harley said with a shrug, trying to act unimpressed. In truth, Harley was getting excited at what she was seeing; Kite-Man's schlong looked bigger than her dildo, certainly thicker than it was, and complete with a pair of swollen balls.

"Starting to drool there, Harl," Ivy remarked with so much smugness. She then put her hands on Harley, "Lets see if we can get him to grow a bit more," Ivy's hands moved up and down friends body, starting at the hips, then gliding up her sides over her waist, right up to Harley's tits, which she rubbed and bounced,p; Ivy also planted kisses over Harley's neck and shoulder, causing the blonde to whimper and moan. All of which had the desired effect, as Kite-man hardened right up again.

Ivy then spun Harley around and pushed her on Chuck's lap, both of them grunted as Harley's bulbous backside enveloped Chuck's dong. Ivy moved in on top of them, sandwiching Harley between her and Kite-Man, and reaching to grab Harley's ass cheeks, pressing and rubbing her bum against the cock.

"How's it feel, babe?" Ivy asked her boyfriend, "The feeling of my bestie's huge badonk squeezing your cock, does it feel good?"

"Hell… yeah." Kite-Man hanged to grunt out.

"And how bout you, Harley? How does my man's dick feel in between those massive buns of yours, mmm?"

"It feels… amazing, Red." Harley answered honestly, dropping any attempts to try and make it seem she was uninterested.

"Good, you're finally opening up to him."

"Oh yeah, I'm opening up to him alright," with that, Harley maneuvered herself to push his dick into her anus; once she felt the tip against her hole, she slammed her ass down.

Kite-Man grunted and wheezed at the sudden tightness around his penis, but he quickly recovered and started to thrust upwards.

"See? I know you'd like him if you just gave him a shot," Ivy moved to plant a kiss on Harley's lips.

Kite-Man decided to take some initiative and reached up to grope Harley's tits, Ivy's own press against the back of his hand and he turned the right hand over to fondle hers as well.

Ivy's right hand went down to Harley's crotch, her fingers traced up and down her slit, causing Harley to gasp and broke the kiss. Ivy smirked and plunged her digits into the snatch. Ivy then used her free hand to shove Harley's face into one of her boobs; Harley took her friend's nipple into her mouth, her moans and screams from being assaulted from the front and from behind pleasantly vibrated Ivy's mammary gland.

"Hmmm", Ivy moaned, "By the Green, I've wanted this threeway for so long."

The trio reached their climax, Harley let out a howl as she felt Chuck's hot jizz in her ass, her body shuttering as cum on Ivy's hand. Harley fell back totally on to Kite-Man and Ivy cuddled up with her.

"Okay Red, ya can keep him."

"What about us?"

The twins walked over to the couch everyone was on.

"Yeah, don't we get a turn with aunt Ivy's guy?"

"Jesus girls, you just got vine molested," Ivy remarked, "And you already want more?"

"I swear those two are truly insatiable," Harley said, then wrapped her arm around Kite-Man's neck behind her, "Whadda say, Chucky, think you can take on my horny grandkids after what Red and I put you through?"

"Hell yeah!"

X X X

The next morning, Kite-Man was sitting on the couch with Ivy sitting next to him on the right, both still naked, with his cellphone to her ear.

"Pam, you really don't have to do this."

"The hell I don't, you're my man now! And I'm gonna make sure that ho bag ex-wife of yours knows what's what!"

Finally, after four attempts, the other side picked up.

"Hey, Lucille? This Ivy, as in Poison Ivy, your ex-husband's girlfriend, and one of the baddest bitches in Gotham! Tempted to say I'm THE baddest bitch, but I'm friends with the other two. Anyway, the point of this call is to tell you to stop talking shit about m'man and, most importantly here, let him see his son! Cause if ya don't, I'm going fed you to my big ass plant monster! Say hi, Frank."

Ivy held the phone out towards Frank, "IMMA EAT CHO ASS, BITCH!"

"You hear that?" Ivy spoke back into the phone, a smile coming across her face at what she heard, "Can I take your sobs of terror as agreement to letting Chuck see Junior on the weekend again? Cool, so glad we cleared that up. Okay now, don't hang up yet, don't hang up, I want you to stay on the line, and listen to me suck Chuck off. Yeah, you are going to listen to what you're missing out on, bee-otch! Hell yeah!"


	9. Super Moms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended reading before reading this chapter
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189092/chapters/69806103

H.I.V.E., Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination, was a villainous organization with a long history of extortion, blackmail, assassination, and unethical exprimentions. These crimes, perpetrated to advance their sinister goals, led them into conflict with Earth's superheroes, in particular, they had many clashes with the Teen Titans.

At Metropolis Harbor, in the dead of night, a large number of H.I.V.E. troopers, or drones, had gathered at an old warehouse; they were clad in yellow and black armor that had a bee like pattern, with a big "H" symbol of H.I.V.E. and wearing insectoid masks over their faces. Each armed with an energy blaster rifle, they stood alert and ready to kill anyone that might stumble across the meeting that was about to occur without a second thought. No one was getting past them.

"Boy, they really are in to the bee theme thing, aren't they?"

"Quiet, Kent. We didn't manage to slip past all these drones, just so you can blow our cover with idle chit-chat."

Jonathan Samuel Kent, the teenage son of Superman and Lois Lane, and the lastest to use the name Superboy. He wore a costume similar to his father's, blue with a red cape and red boots, and the iconic S-shield on his chest; the coat of arms of the House of El and the Kryptonian symbol for hope, below the waist of his outfit, was black.

Damian Wayne, son of Batman and Talia al Ghul. Raised from birth to succeed his grandfather, Ra's al Ghul, Damian had instead joined the side of the angels, taking up the mantle of Robin and fighting alongside his father against his mother's side of the family. His Robin costume was largely the same as past versions, the same traditional color scheme of red, green, and yellow, though with a few touches of Damian's own, such as a hood over his head, and a sword.

Together the pair were the Super Sons.

Currently, the two of them were hiding behind some crates in the warehouse H.I.V.E. was occupying. Damian had gotten a lead that H.I.V.E. would be receiving a drop off.

"Y'know, if you're going to tell someone to be quiet, you shouldn't talk more than they did," Jon shot back in a whispered voice, "Also, codenames, Rob-Bin."

"Fine, be quiet, Sue-Per-Boy."

Jon was about to respond but a couple drones walked by their hiding spot, causing the two boys to hold their breath until they moved on.

"There sure are a lotta these guys," Jon commented, keeping his voice as low as possible while making sure Robin could hear him, "You sure just the two of us can take all of them? Maybe we should call in the Titans?"

"》TT《. First of all, this is a recon op not a bust, this is meant to lead me, us, to the larger operation. And second, I could do this on my own, I don't need everyone getting in my way."

Damian, like many of the Bat Family and most superheroes really, had been investigating Bimbonium, the mysteries new element unleashed on the world by Damian's own mother, Talia, that caused physical and even mental changes in people of a sexual nature; women in general become buxom bombshells; large breasts, big butts, wide hips, those kinds of things, and men tended to become muscular hunks with a significant increase to the size of their penises, and in both cases those saw a large increase in their sex drive and stamina, men and women took on a lax outlook sex, with relationships becoming fairly open and modesty becoming obsolete it seemed. Both Damian and Jon had been exposed to Bimbonium; Damian via second-hand exposure during a quarantine at the Batcave; Jon more directly from a villain attack during a family reunion; now both boys' bodies were taller (Jon having a few inches on Damian), with much more defined muscles, not quite the mountains of muscles their fathers are but lean and taut, certainly there were enough changes that warranted some alterations to their costumes, particularly to the crotch area to try and hide any bulges.

In Damian's investigation, he had learned H.I.V.E. would be receiving a pick up of Bimbonium, and had invented Jonathan on the steak out.

"So if you do this on your own, why bring me along?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, this is happening in Metropolis, your turf," Damian answered, "It would have been rude not to bring you in on this."

"Pff, since when do you care about being rude?" Jon scoffed, then a knowing smile grew on his face, "It's okay, I get it. I've missed you too, man."

"》TT《, What are you on about?"

"I mean it's been a while since it's been just the two of us, the Super Sons, hanging out, bustin' bad guys. You don't have to hide it."

"Don't get all mushy on me. I just… needed a break from my family; it's been… tiring, let's say, since Bimbonium came into play, specifically with the women."

"I think I know what you mean, mom's been really… passionate lately, and very loose with her wardrobe. She and dad have been going at it constantly. Them, and Lana; they get pretty loud when it's the three of them together, probably why they've been spending more time up at the Fortress. And that's not even getting into what all the Supergirls are like now."

"Mm, guess I should feel fortunate I'm not actually related to most of the Bat Family," Damian said, then a smug smile formed on his face, "Though I guess it's not that big of deal for your family, huh?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just saying, your dad comes from a farmer upbring…"

Jonathan knew he should take offense to the insinuation his friend was making, but he was afraid there might be some truth there. The way his mom often only wore so little over her new, enhanced body around the apartment certainly made him feel uncomfortable, but perhaps not in the way it should. And Lana Lang didn't help, she wore as much as his mother and the two of them were as handsy with each other as they were to his father; it stirred up thoughts and feelings in Jon that were most certainly not appropriate for a son to have about his mom, and part of him felt ashamed of that, yet, another, perhaps greater part of his mind, didn't see any problem with those feelings.

Then there were the Supergirls.

Like Jon had mentioned, they had gone through the same kind of change, plus, there was so many of them; all the different versions of his dad's cousin, Kara, some of which were muscular, like the one he was pretty sure was his dad's actual cousin, (but who could be sure in this Post-Crisis world), others were tall and slender, like the Supergirl that had a reality show, or Kara In-Ze, the Supergirl that was the last survivor of Krypton's sister world Argo and who was in a relationship with Brainiac 5, and, of course, there was Power Girl, what person couldn't help but stare at those impossibly colossal boobs, especially since PG had given up on trying to conceal them because of how big they had gotten; they were like fleshy asteroids now! And all those sisters Jon had now, like Mia Kent, or Cir-El, the genetic clone of his father and mother created by a Brainiac from the future; during the reunion Mia's body had gained an hourglass like figure, similar to their mother's, she had pounced on Jonathan in her lust filled state, and, in his own hazed state from the Bimbonium, he couldn't bring himself to fight her off from keeping her from sucking him off.

The look of conflicted feelings playing across Jon's face did not go unnoticed by his best friend.

"Holy shit, I was joking!" Damian exclaimed, at least as much as he could while keeping his voice down, "Have you actually had sex with members of your family?!"

"Not… "sex" sex." Jon answered limply, "Look, you've been hit with that stuff too, right? You know how it makes you feel. And you've seen it does to women. You know what it's like."

"Yeah, but like I said, I'm not actually related to those women, I've got one that's my half-sister and she's barely at the manor; I don't want to fuck my mother now!"

"Well your mom's not around! You don't have to see her at home wearing nothing but a Superman T-shirt and MAYBE underwear. Or see her make out with and feel up another woman."

An awkward silence was forming between the two friends, but was, fortunately, undone by movement; H.I.V.E. opened the large warehouse door to the docks.

"Looks like it's show time," Damian said, while in his head he added a 'Thank God.'

The water by the docks bubbled, announcing the arrival of a submarine breaching the surface. The door on the sub opened and out stepped several figures, though only one of them was worth noting; he was a black power armor suit, and his head was a big, silver dome that gleaned in the moonlight, with big, glowing, red optics. There was no mistaking who it was, the arch-nemesis of the King of the Sea, Black Manta.

Manta, flanked by a couple of Manta troopers, walked up to one the H.I.V.E. operatives, one that had a uniform different from the other drones, that had red pauldrons on his shoulders and red lens on his mask.

"Bold choice of meeting place." Manta spoke, his deep voice rumbled from the effect of his helmet.

"There is no need to worry," H.I.V.E. Commander replied, "The Man of Steel is nowhere near Metropolis, we are perfectly safe from him."

"You are aware this city has other heroes, correct?"

"We have been far too cautious to be found out. But if you are so concerned with being found, let us get down to business."

Black Manta made a gesture to his Manta-Sub and more of his troopers came carrying large, black, metal cases. One of the Manta Troopers presented one to the H.I.V.E. Commander, who opened it, and was a washed in the glow of pink light.

"Bimbonium." The Commander said, picking up a canister of pink, glowing liquid from the case.

"Each case contains dozens of canisters of Bimbonium in each of its three states, as requested." Manta explained.

"Excellent," the Commander replaced the canister in the case and took it from the Manta Trooper, "The H.I.V.E. Mother was quite pleased with the results from the first simple, she is very eager to continue experimenting."

Jonathan and Damian listened to conversation from their hiding spot; Jon with the enhanced hearing of his Kryptonian heritage, Damian through a directional microphone.

"H.I.V.E. Mother, huh?" Damian said, "That sounds like a new boss in charge of the H.I.V.E."

"So wait, what about Queen Bee?" Jon asked, "Isn't she the boss of these guys? I mean, they're all bee themed."

"Leave the detective work to the detectives," Damian remarked, "Queen Bee rules over the nation Bialya, she doesn't need an organization like H.I.V.E."

"Wait, I thought Queen Bee was an alien."

"》TT《, Yes, there's an alien one too."

"And neither of them run H.I.V.E?"

"No! No Queen Bee is in charge of these goddamn bee looking idiots! Now shut up, before we…"

Damian was interpreted by Jonathan knocking him down and taking a laser blast.

"》TT《, Before we get heard." Damian finished, then threw a birdarang at the drone that had shot at them.

The boys sprang into action, Jonathan bulldozed through drones and Damian drew his sword, slashing and cutting the weapons in their hands.

"Yes, you've been very cautious in keeping this meeting a secret I see." Manta said sardonically.

"Load the Bimbonium in the truck!" the H.I.V.E. Commander shouted, "And activate the mech!"

"So what's the plan now?" Jon asked, while he recalled his father's training on how to use his heat vision; he used quick, precise blasts to destroy the H.I.V.E. troopers' weapons.

"Well, the plan WAS to plant a tracer on one of those cases, but that's gone out the window, hasn't it?" Damian replied, as he threw a trio of birdarangs the muzzles of three drones' weapons, rendering them useless, "Now I guess we'll just have to stop them from getting away."

Suddenly, there was the sound of thumping, followed by the wall of the warehouse exploding, revealing the source of the sound; a large, golden mech, it's body capsule-like with a black windshield that had a honeycomb pattern on it, it was attached to a pair of legs, and had a pair of arm with a set of pincher-like claw.

"That one's all yours, Superboy." Damian said flatly.

"Yeah, I figured. You gonna be okay getting through all these guys while I deal with that?"

"I can manage, and besides," Damian pulled a whistle from his utility belt, "I can call for help."

Jonathan leaped at the H.I.V.E. mech, intent to punch it, but was smacked into the ground. Undeterred, Superboy popped back on his, just in time to block the follow up hit with his arms that the mech tried to bring down on him, he then grabbed hold of its arm and took off into the air with it. The mech resisted however, firing up its thrusters in an attempt to get loose, but Superboy let's go and punches the machine into the ground, then flies down at it to deliver another punch.

Meanwhile, Damian was being swamped by H.I.V.E. troopers. If he were using lethal attacks to cut he's way through then they probably wouldn't be an issue, but he adhered to his father's no-killing policy, hard though it might be sometimes; this being one of those times. Fortunately, like he had said to Superboy, he had backup; bringing the whistle to his lips he blew into it, producing a sharp note (causing Jon to wince).

The drones paused for a moment, in confusion at what was suppose to happen.

"Was that suppose to be some kind of sonic attack?" one of the drones asked mockingly.

"Yeah, is there a swarm of bats on the way?" another one added.

"Something like that," Damian smirked, "3… 2… 1."

Right on que, a hulking, red figure smashed through one of the warehouse skylights, landing behind Robin. It was a huge, bat-like monster, covered in red fur, and with a pair of yellow eyes that seemed to glow.

"Is that Man-Bat?!" a drone shouted.

》TT《, He's not Man-Bat, damn it," Damian said, "Goliath, keep these idiots off of me while I stop the boss from escaping. Oh, and remember, try not to kill them."

Goliath gave an affirmative snort.

Goliath was Damian's pet dragon bat, though he lacked firebreath one would expect from something called a dragon, he still was very strong. Damian had acquired Goliath when Talia sent her son on his "Year of Blood" as a boy, a rite of passage where he was to steal sacred artifacts within one year; one of those was the Scepter of Kings from Bialya, Damian slaughtered his way through the dragon bats that guarded the tomb the scepter rested in, but upon finding the last survivor, a tiny infant, Damian broke down, sobbing over massacring his family. Damian returned to his mother with the Scepter of Kings, but also brought the baby dragon bat as well, claiming he took it as a prize, which his mother agreed to let him keep, so long as he raised it to be a strong champion.

Goliath barreled through the H.I.V.E. troopers, swatting them left and right with no problem, clearing things up for Robin.

With Goliath dealing with the bulk of the drones, Damian had no problem charging at the escaping H.I.V.E. Commander, and the Bimbonium they were fleeing with. Before he could attack the Commander, however, Damian was attacked first; crimson beams of energy blasted at Robin, forcing him to dodge backwards.

"》TT《, And here I thought you'd leave after making the delivery." Damian said.

"Delivery isn't complete until the recipient is away." Black Manta replied, stepping before the young hero.

Robin sprang at the nautical villain, slashing his sword downward. Black Manta ejected long daggers from their wrist mounted concealment, and crossed them together to block the attack and push Robin back.

"I have plenty of experience gutting fish," Manta said, he rubbed his blades together quickly causing them to spark, "Carving a bird won't be so different."

The clanging sound of steel filled the air, as the blades of the clashed, sending sparks flying. Manta was skilled with his daggers certainly, but wasn't really on Damian's level of sword play. The villain, however, did make up for any shortcomings in other ways; his suit enhanced his strength and was extremely durable, which allowed him to fight on par with Aquaman, and his helmet could fire lasers from its optics. The latter was what kept Robin on his toes, anytime he started gaining the upper hand against Manta his optics would flare up, forcing Robin to dodge.

The attacks of Damian's that did get through were focused on Manta's helmet, hoping he could damage it enough to render it inoperable, so far, however, there was barely a scratch on it.

"This entire suit was built specifically to battle Atlantians," Manta boasted, "Perhaps if your Kryptonian associate was not otherwise occupied, he might be able to damage it."

Indeed, Jonathan seemed to be having more trouble than expected with that H.I.V.E. mech.

Still there was…

"And I'm sure you're thinking your pet could come to your aid."

Goliath was finishing up the drones, but before he could join up with Damian, Jonathan came crashing into the beast. He had been sent flying by the mech, which now had many dents in its armor, some parts sparked, and cracks on its visor, but was still combat-able.

"Well, I think that's enough of a work out for me," Manta said casually, "Oh, and Robin, do please give my son my regards."

Damian was about to launch another attack, but Black Manta deployed missile launchers on his shoulders, firing a barrage of micro-missiles; Robin dodged the projectiles and the explosion they caused, but when the smoke cleared, Manta, any of his henchman, and his sub were gone.

With H.I.V.E., Manta, and the Bimbonium gone, Damian turned his attention to the mech, which currently had a hold on Goliath and was slamming the beast into the ground. Jonathan jumped on the mech, grabbing onto its arm, he then focused his heat vision on what would be the elbow joint; though he didn't sever the arm, he did render the mech's pincher-like hand inoperable, causing it to drop Goliath.

Damian was about to join the fight against the mech, but came under fire from the dozen or so H.I.V.E. troopers. The whole operation had gone south, and at the rate things were going it was going to take the rest of the night to clean up this mess.

Jonathan was on his back, pushing against the mech's good arm as it tried to crush him.

Suddenly a blue blur came flying in and hit the mech, sending it stumbling backwards.

"Get the hell off of my son."

The figure that showed up floated in the air, and what a figure it was; a tiny waist offset by wide motherly hips and bountiful breasts given her an hourglass look; what she was wearing probably couldn't be classified as clothing, but her chest was covered by blue fabric, but still left much underboob and sideboob exposed, that bore the iconic S-shield, a line of ran down between her breasts connecting the top to her bikini like bottoms, creating the look of a provocative one piece swimsuit; save for the yellow belt, everything else she wore was also blue; the boots that came up to just under her knees, the gloves that covered her forearms, her cape, and the mask that covered most of her head, but still let her long, full hair flow freely.

She was Jonathan Kent's mother, Lois Lane; the Superwoman and wife of Superman. Well, one of them, on both counts.

Lois floated down to her son, to help him up, "You alright, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, mom." Jonathan picked himself up. He had a hard time looking at his mother with the way she was dressed, but he tried to look her in her eyes, "But thanks."

"You're welcome, baby. Now, I'm sure you can handle this thing yourself," Lois turned to the mech, then back to her son with a smile, "But since I'm here we can finish this faster. What do you say?"

Jon smiled, as awkward as he felt around his mother lately, he would never say no to fighting bad guys with his parents.

The mech was charging at them, but they were ready for it; charging at it, mother and son grabbed its arms and lifted it up into the air, and before it had a chance to fire up its thrusters up to try and escape, they slammed it down into the ground, hard, then started lifting the mech up to do it again.

Damian, meanwhile, was dodging a barrage of energy blasts, while trying to plan his counterattack. A sudden wave of orange-red electricity, however, rendered the drones unconscious, before Robin had a chance to fight back.

"》TT《, I could have handled those idiots on my own." Damian said to the woman floating in the air.

"I'm sure you could," she responded, "But you looked like you've been through a lot already, so I figured I'd save you the trouble."

The woman glowed brightly in red-orange energy, electricity crackling around her, and her skin was orange. Her costume consisted of a white and red long sleeve crop top that had its own variant of the S-shield, as well as exposing as much of her breasts as Lois's outfit did, which were about the same size as Lois's too, strings connected the top to the thine strings that served to barely cover her nether region, long white and red leggings that reached her thighs but left her hips and butt exposed, and a pair of S-shield earrings; her hair was red, long and full, and done up in a ponytail, it reached down to her feet.

She was Lana Lang, the high school girlfriend of Clark Kent; the other Superwoman and other wife of Superman, along with Lois Lane. The two women had a history of gaining superpowers and their recent exposure to Bimbonium had brought them back with a vengeance. Lois had gained the powers standard to a Kryptonian exposed to yellow sunlight; flight, super strength, super speed, heat beam eye blasts, super hearing, x-ray vision, and durability. Lana had some of those powers as well, flight, super strength (though not as great as Lois's), super hearing, and x-ray vision, however she also developed powers unique to her; the solar energy she absorbed, that gave Kryptonians' their powers, could be converted to electromagnetic energy and a manipulate such energy. Together, Lana and Lois had started to go by Superwoman Red and Superwoman Blue respectively. Though Clark had some misgivings about his wives fighting crime, believing their powers might be unstable and not as permanent as they may seem.

With the H.I.V.E. troopers dealt with, they turned their attention to the mech, or rather the wreckage of it; mother and son had smashed it to pieces, and knocked out the pilot.

"Whoo, that was a bit of a work out," Lois said, striking a heroic pose, her hands on her hips like her husband does, on top of the wreckage, "Right, sweetie?"

Jon didn't answer, his face was red and turned away from his mother, though he seemed to be fighting the urge to look at her, his eyes flicking back and forth, stopping just short of actually looking at her.

"What wrong, baby?"

"Looks like you've had a little wardrobe malfunction, Blue." Lana said.

Lois looked down at herself to find that her big left boob had slipped out, "Ohh! Whoops! Sorry."

Lois laughed it off as if it was no big deal to be indecent and fixed her outfit, "There, all better."

Jon was able to look at his mother, but still seemed a little uncomfortable.

"So, you boys okay?"

"Y-yeah, mom." Jon answered.

"We're fine," Damian spoke up, "Although we wouldn't have been in that situation, if SOMEONE hadn't blown our hiding spot with his inane questions."

"Hey, you're the one who raised his voice, that's what gave us away!"

"Because you couldn't wrap your head around that Queen Bee wasn't in charge of H.I.V.E.!"

"The alien or the dictator?" Lana asked.

"Is that the same one that made itself look like you, Red, and possessed you at one point?"

"Ugh, that was Insect Queen, and please don't bring that up."

"It's none of those! Or maybe it is, we don't know," Damian snapped, "Because H.I.V.E. got away with the Bimbonium, losing me the led to who's the boss now! So, no H.I.V.E. boss, no Bimbonium, not even Black Manta, just a bunch of morons and a pile of scrap; this whole op is a colossal bust!"

Damian took a breath and released a sigh, "》TT《, Alright, what's done is done. I'll just have to get out there and find new leads."

Goliath had since picked himself up, recovering from the pounding the mech had given him, and moved over to Damian.

"Goliath, you alright, boy?"

The Dragon Bat gives an affirmative snort.

"Alright, I'm going to head out. Superboy, you can go home. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"You're welcome to spend the night at our place, Robin." Lois offered.

"Thank you, Superwoman," Damian said, climbing onto Golith's back, "But I need to get back to work, and I need to be alone right now to think."

"Robin," Jonathan called out as his friend was leaving, "I'm sorry about what happened."

"Forget it. Just be ready when I find anything, I'll probably call in the Titans on it."

With that the heroes left, going their separate ways.

X X X

Superboy and the Superwomen flew back home to their apartment, landing on the terrace and going inside.

Since the Crisis, the Super Family had grown quite large, thus an apartment building was set up to give them housing, though many had their own Fortresses of Solitude at different places around the world.

Jonathan stretched his arms and yawned, and removed his cape, "Well, I'm beat after all that; I'm going to bed, good night, mom."

"Hold on, sweetie." Lois stopped him, taking off her mask, "We need to talk."

Jon turned to look at his mother, or tried to, it was hard to with all the exposed skin she showed off, stirring up feelings in him that he knew weren't right for a child to have about their mother.

Lois walked over to her son and placed her left hand on his shoulder and used her right to make him look at her.

"Jonathan, baby, I've noticed you've been uncomfortable lately. Things had changed pretty drastically enough after the Crisis, our family became huge, and we were still adjusting to that when this happened," Lois gestured to her body, "So now we need to start adjusting again. However, I don't think this is a bad change; honestly I think it's helped simplify things," Lois turned to look at Lana and reached her arms out to the redhead, Lana walked over and wrapped her arm around Lois's waist as she did the same, their sideboobs rubbing against each other, "See? Before, it was a little awkward to share your father with another wife, but now we both see it's a lot of fun."

The two women's faces drew closer to each, Jonathan's was glowing red and he was about to turn away, but his mother told him to watch and he obeyed; Lois and Lana's lips touched and they forced their tongues into each other's mouth, moaning as they rubbed against one another. Jonathan fought the initial urge to look away, his mother had told him not to after all, and as he continued to watch his mother make out with his father's high school sweetheart, the urge to look away died down; he was enjoying it, he'd be lying if he said he didn't, the stirring in his loins was proof of that.

"See, baby?" Lois asked turning back to her son, "Now we get along perfectly, no problems. In fact, now it's like you two."

"Yeah, Jon," Lana chimed in, "Why don't you call me Mama Lana?"

"Ohh, like that!" Lois said with a giggle.

Jonathan didn't respond, his mind was torn in two; one side telling him it was wrong to be getting turned on by his mother making out with another woman and the other that not only told him not to be ashamed by how he felt, but also filled him with the desire to have his head smooshed between both of their tits. And the former side was being drowned out by the latter.

"You've been fighting the urges you've been feeling since the reunion, son, even now," Lois said, "You're a teenage boy, even if you're half Kryptonian, you have the same thoughts and feelings as any other teenage boy, which have only been enhanced and maximized by the Bimbonium; believe me I have an idea what that's like." Lois put her hands gently on the side of her son's face, "Combine that with how hot and sexually active your family has been, and you feel things that seem wrong; all those cousins and siblings, even your own mom, what's a boy to do with these feelings? Well, let me tell you, straight to your face, eye-to-eye, baby: it's okay to want to fuck your mommy."

"M-MOM!"

Lois simply gave Jonathan a gentle smile, and then, in an instance, Lois leaned in and kissed her son.

Jon was shocked, his conflicted mind shorting out by the feeling of his mother's plush lips pressed hard against his own, her tongue pushing into his mouth. And then it rebooted, now with any of the thoughts against the lustful feelings towards his mother gone; the young man started to kiss back, his tongue pushing against her.

Lois pulled away from Jonathan, "There, that was nice, wasn't it?"

"Y-yeah." Jon studered out, the conflict inside his mind started sparking up again.

"It's okay to feel what you're feeling, baby. It's okay to act on it. Surely you've wanted to have sex with some of the hotties on the Teen Titans, or with your friend Kathy, right? Here, let me finally dispel any of those doubts you might still have," Lois turned to look at the other woman in the room, "Care to give me a hand, Mama Lana?"

Lana smiled and gave a little giggle, "Sure, Lo'."

The two Superwomen undressed themselves, and this time Jonathan had less difficulty ogling their bodies.

"Feel free to get naked too, baby." Lois told her son, leading Lana over to the living room couch.

Lana sat down and patted the couch for Jon to sit next to her, which he did, not bothering to hide the erection pushing against his pants. Lois was still standing; she leaned down to kiss Lana, then dropped downward, rubbing her face against the redhead's tits on the way down, and ended up crouching between Lana's spread legs.

Jonathan was watching with razor-sharp focus, any apprehension he had felt about this situation was replaced with perverse curiosity and excitement as he watched his mother kiss Lana's lower lip.

Lana lightly moaned from the assault to her nethers, then took a sharp breath at the feeling of Lois's tongue entering her slit.

Jonathan was completely enthralled by the erotic display before him, his hands clinching with desire, to either touch himself or touch Lana.

"Mmm, you don't just, uhh, have to watch, Jon," Lana moaned out, before grabbing and bouncing one of her boobs, "You can touch, ooh, all you want."

That was all the invitation the teen hero, he reached out and grabbed the breast, eagerly playing with it, squeezing and bouncing it, marvelling at its heft and the smoothness of the skin.

"Hmmm, there you go, no need to be shy," Lana placed a hand on Jon's cheek, "You look so much like Clark did at your age, so handsome and cute."

Jonathan then got bold, leaning in and licking Lana's nipple, eliciting a yelp from the women; she grabbed his head and pushed it into her boob, and he took the nub into his mouth, while his hand reached to grope her other tit.

Lana writhed under the pleasurable assault of mother and son working together; Jonathan nibbled on her nipple, Lois's tongue lapping at her clit, leading to Lana cumming with shudder. Jon detached himself from her breast, then moved his face up to Lana's and kissed her.

"That's the spirit, baby," Lois approved, as she wiped Lana's juices off her face, "We love one another in this family, and we should not be afraid or ashamed of how we express that love between each other."

"Now, let's take care of you," Lois reached out and grasped Jonathan's erection that was trying to burst out of his pants, causing him to break his kiss, "And also take care of us, as well. After all, your father is off-world right now, off fighting Mongul, or Despero, or some such despot, and it's been a little rough for us without him around, although," Lois gave Lana a knowing smile, "some of us have found some alternatives. How is John Henry doing?"

"He's doing just fine, very fine in fact," Lana answered with a smile of her own, "Hey, Clark had some fun with his old Legion friends. Besides, don't think I haven't noticed you eyeing up Jimmy the other day."

"Well Jimmy has been looking pretty fine since he got back from Themyscira, ya gotta admit." Lois commented.

"Speaking of, you think Clark's done it with Diana yet?" Lana asked.

"Mm, don't think so. Not gonna lie, that would be pretty hot; maybe for his birthday…" Lois contemplated, but then shook her head and went back to stroking off her son, "Anyway, the point I was making, baby, is, are you ready to step up and be the Superman of the house while your dad's gone?"

"Y-yeah, mom." Jon nodded, nervous but excited.

Lois smiled and took her son by the hand, leading him into her bedroom, Lana following them. Once there, the two women quickly removed Jonathan's clothes, then taking a moment to admire his body; he really was like a miniature version of his father, though he lacked the sheer bulk of Clark, he was still quite muscular, the two ladies rubbed their hand over his chiseled chest, moving them down his abs, appreciating how rock hard he felt. Speaking of, Jon's cock was only, fully erect and free now, only a couple inches shy of his father's.

"Ohh, my baby boy!" Lois cooed, her pussy moistening from what she was seeing and feeling.

"So, what do we do now?" Jon asked, his stomach had that full of butterflies feeling, but he certainly liked the feeling of their hands rubbing his upper body, and was becoming eager to see what was next.

"Mm, well next, you decide which of us you want to fuck." Lois said matter-of-factly. "If you're still feeling some apprehension doing it with me, you can do it with Lana if you're not comfortable going fully incestuous."

"No, I... I want it to be with you, mom."

Lois smiled wide and laid herself on the bed, that was big enough for three or four people. Jonathan moved to join her, crawling on top of his mother, his dick brushing against her crotch, getting a shutter from her.

"So, uh, I just… stick it in?"

"That's right. Go at your own pace, no need to rush."

Jon slipped his tip in and gasped at the warm-wet feeling, then pushed himself in more, gradually, enjoying the sensation. Eventually, he pushed in far as he could go, right to the hilt. He was honestly surprised how tight it was, yet still it could stretch to fit him.

"Now, just pull it out a little then push it back in; rub against me."

Jonathan nodded, doing as instructed, he moaned at the delightful sensation on his dick rubbing against the walls of his mother's pussy; instinct started to kick in and Jon started thrusting in at a steady pace that was quickly gaining speed, grunting as he did so.

As Jonathan increased the speed, he couldn't help but notice the way his mother's breast jiggled from his plowing, and the harder he went at it the more they jiggled, as if they were cheering him to go faster, harder. He reached his hands up to grab hold of the boobs, feeling them jiggle against his palms, then squeezed and bounced them around, the sound his mother made told him she approved. He then took it further, burying his head between the tit and rubbing them against the side of his, then liking and kissing them.

Lois had locked her legs around Jon's waist and wrapped her arm around her son; her right hand on his head, fingers running through his hair, holding it down on her boobs, the other hand rubbing his back.

"I love you, baby! Mommy loves so much!"

Lois was filled with motherly pride; to be able to be her son's first time, to usher her boy into manhood filled her with joy like no other.

Jonathan was going full throttle now, pounding away with abandon; all of the lustful feelings he had been fighting, been repressing, were let loose, and all thoughts that told him this was wrong were completely gone, replaced only by pleasure. Fortunately, Lois had the same durability as a Kryptonian, so she was in no danger of being hurt by her son, and the bed was likewise made to withstand this type of assault, as the whole shuttered and shacked as if an earthquake was happening.

"Mom… I think… I'm about… to…"

Lois tightened her legs around the young hero, "It's… okay, baby; unload… in mommy!"

Jonathan did. With one last great thrust he came, his jizz overflowing out of his mother's snatch.

"Oh… fuck!" Jon swore from releasing himself.

He collapsed onto Lois, both of them panting as their sweaty bodies rubbed against each other.

"There," Lois cooed, stroking Jon's hair, "Wasn't that just wonderful?"

Jon kissed his mother, his tongue darting straight in to rub against her's.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lois said with a laugh when he pulled away, "Now then, now that you've had your first time, next you'll need to learn a little restraint; not every girl can take a pounding like that like mommy can, right? You don't want to hurt any of your lady friends, do you?"

"No, mom." Jon said sheepishly, "Sorry I want a little nuts."

"That's alright, baby, Lois said with a reassuring smile, "It's your first time after all, and I do like your youthful eagerness. Fortunately you have two moms that can take it to practice with.

"Speaking of which…" Lana interjected, grabbing Jon, pulling him off Lois and laying him flat on the bed, with here on top of him, "I think it's my turn now, don't you?"

"Sure thing…" Jonathan said with a confident smirk, then flipped them around so he was on top of the redhair woman, "Mama Lana."

Lois laughed, "That's my boy!"

X X X

Meanwhile, off in space, at the board of Sector of 2814.

The Javelin spaceship flew away from a grateful planet, having just been liberated from their recent conqueror by the Justice League's away team, who were now on their way back home.

The away team consisted of: Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Zatanna, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, Donna Troy, the Atom, and Frost. J'onn J'onzz sat in the pilot seat, with the rest of the League seated around the Javelin's cockpit.

"Entering coordinates for hyperspace jump." The Manhunter from Mars said.

"I cannot wait to get home and slip into the bathtub." Zatanna said.

"Can't you just magic yourself clean?" Kyle asked.

Zatanna gave him a sly smile, "Now where's the fun in that?"

"How are you feeling after your first space mission, Caitlin?" Clark asked Frost.

"Can't lie, it was nice to go somewhere where people don't know my past, where they think I'm actually a hero."

"Hey, you are a hero now, Caitlin." Ryan Choi said from behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Indeed, sister," Diana interjected, turning her seat around to look at the ice hero, "You fought well back there; that ice wall you put up between those people and that firing squad was inspiring. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks. But if Ryan hadn't burst out of that killer robot's head, I'd have been dead before I could have done that."

"It was nothing, Caitlin."

"Saving my life was not nothing, Ry," Caitlin got up from her seat and set herself on Ryan's lap, putting her around his neck, "How am I going to repay you?"

"We do have a few hours before we get back to Earth." Donna Troy said, she sat down on Kyle Rayner's lap, rubbing her large, round ass against his crotch, feeling his dick hardening, "And there's four women and four men here, however shall we pass the time?"

"You sure it's a good idea for exes to fool around with each other, Don?" Kyle asked his old ex-girlfriend, grabbing her boobs before she could even answer.

"We're still friends, right, Kyle? I don't see why we can't also have benefits as well."

"Well if we're pairing up," Diana said, standing up, "Then I know who I want as my partner."

Superman pulled on the collar of his costume nervously, "I don't know, Diana, J'onn and I are married men. Right, J'onn?" There was no answer "J'onn?"

Without noticing her moving, Zatanna was sitting on J'onn's lap, her top off and her tits were twice the size they were a moment ago, and being fondled by the green man.

"We have an understanding," J'onn said, "Qīzi understands what it's like to be exposed to Bimbonium; she knows I spend my days in the League surrounded by beautiful, and needy, women, and thus she has given me permission to help them sate their needs. Surely, it's the same case for you, Clark."

"Did you read my mind about Saturn Girl and Phantom Girl?"

"No, but now everyone knows." The Martian said smugly.

Clark cursed myself in his mind, then took note of the others.

Ryan's cock was out of his costume and in Caitlin's mouth.

Donna was grinding her ass on Kyle's dick, while the Green Lantern had used his ring to make a double of himself to pound the former sidekick's pussy.

"Look like that just leaves the two of us, Clark. But if you're still having doubts, then maybe this will help dispel them," Conan removed the plates that covered her huge breasts, then threw her lasso around the Man of Steel, "Be honest, do you really not want to hit this?"


	10. Wonder Woman vs. Big Barda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recommended reading before reading this chapter
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189092/chapters/69808947

Outside of Central City were the Badlands, a dry, dusty, desert land that had served well as a place for speedsters to get a feel for their powers.

Dust suddenly swirled and the sound of an engine could be heard, if there was anyone present, though the source could not be seen. Once the noise had stopped, a door had opened a few feet off the ground, swinging downward with a set of stairs built in, to allow a pair of women to disembark the Invisible Plane.

They both had long, dark hair, and were tall and muscular, though one was much taller than the other.

One was Wonder Woman, Diana of Themyscira, Princess of the Amazons; tiara on her head and her famous bracelets clad on her wrists; a pair of plates clung to her large tits, acting like some kind of armored pasties, covering her nipples; a gold band wrapped around her hips, a "W" on the front forming around her exposed crotch, her, currently, gold lasso hung from the left side.

The other was Big Barda, New God from Apokolips, ex-captain of Darkseid's elites, the Female Furies. She was wearing what some would describe as a "red space bikini", and on her back was her weapon, the Mega-Rod, a long staff with rounded types, courtesy of Bimbonium, that could extend and grow to staff size, such as it is now, or shrink to something more compact. Of the two, Big Barda certainly lived up to her name, standing a head taller than Diana; the princess could easily rest her head on her huge breasts.

"So, this is where you want to get your ass kicked?" Barda asked, stretching her arms up.

"Confident are we?" Diana said, doing her own stretches, "I assume playing card games haven't dulled you as a warrior then."

"Most certainly not. As the Furies can attest after they interrupted one of those card game tournaments and I had to remind them why I was their captain. But why this place for sparring?"

"Well the two of us were barred from using the Watchtower's training room, at least with each other."

Barda rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance, "You nearly knock a satellite out of orbit during a friendly sparring match once, and they hold it against you forever."

"And we're not allowed to use the facilities at the Hall either, because we 'make too much of a mess' when we spar together."

"As if Bruce can't cover any damages," Barda commented, "Anyway Diana, why come all the way out here? Themyscira has arenas, doesn't it? Why not spar there? I thought things were good between you and the Amazons now."

"It is true, things have never been better between myself, mother and my people, however, with Themyscira now open to Man's World, things have been very busy there; many modern features are being introduced to connect it with the rest of the world; television, internet. There's even plans to turn the island into a resort, apparently that was based on something Steve said the first time he arrived on Themyscira."

"And here I was imagining the whole island was just a non-stop orgy now; at least that's how Olsen made it sound in that article."

"Well that's not entirely untrue ethier," Diana admitted, "But the point is I don't really want to get drawn into any discussions and deliberations on how the "Renewed" Amazons can go about their mission or get otherwise detracted there. I just want to unwind by testing myself against my favorite sparring partner."

"Well, in that case," Barda pulled her top off, her colossal boobs bounced free in the dry desert air.

"That's… not really what I had in mind."

"What, I thought that this was the Greek way? You know, nude wrestling." Barda said with a smug smirk, then gestured to Dinana's exposed nethers, "Besides, you're already half naked, Diana."

"Says the woman who's idea of being armored-up leaves her chest and crotch exposed."

"It still covers more than what you do, Princess," Barda said, pulling her bottoms down to her knees.

Diana gave a light chuckle at that, she couldn't deny it, especially as she tore off the plates off her tits.

Barda held up her Mega-Rod, "So we doing this no weapons, right?"

Wonder Woman held up her lasso. Currently it was golden, which meant that it could compel people to speak only the truth and submit to her. When the lasso glowed pink, however, the truths people speak would be of their sexual desires, and it would cause people to submit though causing them sexual pleasure.

Diana laid her lasso on the ground, Barda did the same with her Mega-Rod; the two warriors stepped away from their weapons, before each of them took up a fighting stance and sized the other up.

A full minute went by as the two women stared at each other down, a dry wind blew over them, causing their long, dark hair to wave in the breeze, and their nipples to harden.

Finally, and simultaneously, the two warriors chargers at each other. As they came to each other, their right fists moved to strike, seemingly mirroring one another, however, Diana started to turn, hooking her arm on Barda's, using the momentum to throw her to the ground, but, Barda had expected something like that, and wrapped her left arm around the Amazon's head and hooked her leg around Diana's, thus sending them both tumbling to the ground.

On the ground, the pair grappled for dominance; Diana was on top of Barda but the New God had her legs wrapped around the Amazon's hips and squeezed her, their pussies rubbing against each other, moans escaping their lips from the contact. Barda hands had grabbed Diana's head and smooshed her face into her huge boobs. Diana fights back by slapping Barda's big, fat tits, setting them a jiggle around her head.

"Aah, ohh," Barda gasped and moaned from the strikes, the sounds of thunderclaps ring out across the Badlands from them.

Barda tosses Diana off of her, and the two warriors raise back to their feet and face one another. Their hands lock as the pushed against each other, neither of them giving ground; their breasts came to push against the other, smooshing them together, nipples rubbing against each other, sending pleasurable sensations through their bodies yet neither budged, the ground even started to crack under them from the force of them pushing against one another.

"If you think your size gives you an advantage, Barda, I remind you that I fight Giganta often; like the old master in the movie said 'Size matters not'."

"Maybe so, but Giganta is just a brute, that can barely think straight at the best of times, I am an actual warrior!"

To punctuate the point, Barda actually managed to push Wonder Woman back a few inches.

"Quite true, sister."

Their faces were inches away from each other; Diana planted a quick kiss on Barda's lips. The New God was taken aback by the sudden act, allowing the Amazon to push her back, then in swift movement, Wonder Woman moved behind Barda, wrapping her arms around her waist, she left the larger woman off her feet and suplexed her into the ground.

"That was a little underhanded, Princess," Barda said, getting up, recovering from being slammed head first against the ground.

"With the way the world is changing because of Bimbonium, I've been finding that some sexual moves help in a fight, so I've been working them into my techniques." Diana explained, "Haven't you had experiences like that?"

"I'll admit, when I was fighting the Furies I found myself using my Mega-Rod on them in ways I never had before."

Diana laughed at that, she could only imagine, "I think it's important we develop ways of fighting using sexual techniques, as well as countering them."

Barda smiled, she wouldn't say no to learning a new way to fight, and this was certainly an exciting way to fight, "Let's do it!"

The two warriors went at for hours. They fought conventionally, throwing punches and grappling each other, however, they also spiced it up with some unconventional tricks; a kiss or lick here or there; a hard smack to the ass; a grope and squeeze of a boob, and even the occasional tittie twister. Each lewd action elicited a gasp or yelp of pleasure that threw the warrior off balance, letting their opponent gain the upper hand, until they used similar moves to turn the tables. On and on it went, as the sky turned orange as the sun began to set.

Finally, it seemed the pretense of training was dropped; the two women were sitting on the ground, their legs wrapped around each other, in between them was Barda's Mega-Rod now shrunken down to about 20 inches long from end-to-end, each of which is shoved into their pussies, they thrusted their hips in-sync, rubbing against the Mega-Rod, pushing it into themselves while pushing it into each other. Their pace quickened with each thrust, Barda reached out to grab one of Diana's boobs, and the two orgasmed simultaneously and fell backwards on the ground, looking up at the sky as they panted.

"Whew!" Good workout, Di." Barda said as she got up.

"Likewise," Diana pulled herself up to her feet, "That is a very effective weapon you have; certainly lives up to its name."

"It has come in handy, especially when Scott's busy with a show."

"Your husband does manage to meet your needs, yes?"

"Of course he does. Why, doesn't Steve for you?"

"He does," Diana answered honestly, as she picked up her lasso, "But these new bodies, the cravings, can feel insatiable some times, so it's good to have some alternatives."

"Yeah, Scott and I have talked about that kind of thing. Our marriage is sort of the open kind now, but I still love him and I know he loves me."

"Really now?" Diana, in one quick motion, threw her lasso around Barda, "Just how open?"

Barda felt a tingly, warmth spreading through her body, it made her feel so good, she just couldn't help but answer, as if the lasso promised more pleasure for complying.

"I… want… to watch… you fuck my husband! I want to tie Scott down and force him to watch us makeout to get him hard, then I want him to creampie in your snatch so I can eat it out!"

Diana smiled and undid the lasso from her friend, "Sounds fun; let's make it happen."

Barda panted now that she was free from the lasso, stirred up by its effect, she nodded, "Sure, Di, just one question."

"What is it?"

Barda turned her head, scanned around the Badlands, "Where did we park?"

X X X

Scott Free, Mister Miracle, was walking up to his New Hampshire home. It was late, the sun had set and twilight had set in; Scott would have boom tubed in but he had gotten noise complaints from the neighbors, so he tried to avoid using them around this time of day. He was coming after a team-up with Batman, the Dark Knight needed help to infiltrate a (seemingly) impenetrable villain stronghold, after all being the greatest escape artist on three worlds meant he was just as good at breaking into places as he was at breaking out of places.

"Honey, I'm home!" Scott called out walking through the door, he couldn't help himself.

The sounds of movement upstairs draw Scott's eyes to the stairs where he saw his wife, who was wearing only a towel wrapped around her chest and doing a very poor job of covering her nether region, especially from the angle Scott looked up at Barda from.

"Seems like every time I come home I find you like this." Scott commented, taking his mask off.

"You complaining?" Barda asked, as she sauntered down the stairs to her husband.

"Most certainly not," Scott answered, as his wife bent down to give her husband a welcome home kiss, "Though I can't deny, I wouldn't mind joining you."

Barda smirked at her man, "Actually, I wasn't only in the shower this time."

Scott was drawn to the sound of someone else descending the star and found Wonder Woman wearing just a towel as well, "Hello, Scott."

"Uh, hi, Diana."

"Diana and I were sparing out in the desert today; got pretty dirty out there." Barda explained.

"Barda offered the use of your home shower to clean ourselves." Diana added.

Scott had a sneaking suspicion what the two women had been doing in the shower, and was feeling excitement growing within him at where this was most likely going, "Well not that I mind or anything, but the League does have showers at their headquarters, right?"

Barda gave her husband a knowing smile, "Well, Diana and I got to talking, and there's something we want to do. With you, sweetie."

Barda and Diana moved into the living room, Scott following after. Once there, the pair turned to the man and pulled open their towels, displaying their statuesque bodies.

"I don't think we need the lasso of truth to find out what you're thinking, honey." Barda said, eying the growing bulge in her husband's pants.

Scott walked up to his wife, who, once he was in front of her, wrapped her powerful arms around him, squishing her huge breasts against his chest, as she pulled him up into a kiss, they moaned into one another's mouth.

Diana, meanwhile, had grabbed a chair and placed it under Mister Miracle; Barda let go of her husband, dropping him onto the chair, where Wonder Woman quickly tied him to it with her lasso.

"We might not need the lasso," Diana said, "But that doesn't mean we can't still use it."

"Be honest sweetie, do you really want out of that?" Barda asked.

In truth, there was a part of Scott Free that did want to get loose, it was just in his nature to always pursue freedom, to find an escape. But as he often told his wife, she was the one trap he never wanted to escape; also Wonder Woman was here, naked too, so that definitely sweetened things. So, he sat there, feeling a wave pleasure washing over him from the lasso, and offered no attempt to get loose from it, nor any attempts to stop Diana from removing his pants.

Diana pulled everything Scott was wearing from the waist down down to his ankles, letting his erection spring free. The Amazon grabbed hold of it, running fingers over the shaft, and gave an approving sound.

"As I would have expected of the husband of Big Barda."

Diana maneuvered herself to straddle Scott's lap, rubbing her slit against his man meat teasingly, then started to slide down onto the cock slowly, appreciating his size filling her, she moaned all the way down.

"It does feel good, doesn't it." Barda asked rhetorically.

"Mm-hmm." Diana hummed out an affirmative. She then began to rock her hips, slowly at first but picking up speed; the chair Scott was on creaking from the assault.

Diana grabbed the New God's head and pressed it into her boobs, which Scott wasted no time kissing and licking, driving Wonder Woman wild, making her slam herself on him harder.

Big Barda, meanwhile, had moved to standing behind the chair the action was happening on. She leaned down, set her gargantuan boobs on top of her husband's head, which also put them right in Wonder Woman's face. Diana took her friend's hint, and grabbed hold of her titanic tits and shoved her face between them, bouncing and rubbing them against her head, while her friend's husband's head was in a similar position in the Amazon's own breasts.

Scott hit his limit and unloaded into Diana's pussy.

Barda leaned her face down to Diana's and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Remember what we talked about, Princess?"

"Oh, yes."

Wonder Woman stood up off of Mister Miracle, his dick sliding out of her snatch with a wet pop sound. She then laid down on her back on the floor, in front of where Scott was seated, her legs spread wide, showing her pussy filled with his cum.

Big Barda stepped in between the two, her back to her husband. She then set herself down on his lap, her huge ass rolling down his chest and stomach on its way down; her pussy rubbed against his flaccid cock, feeling it start to stiffen up again. Once she was settled on her man, Barda bent over while remaining seated, bringing her head down in between Diana's legs, which wrapped around it, locking it in place, as Barda started digging into her friend's pussy, licking up her husband's seed.

Diana writhed around Barda tongue lashing; she grabbed her own boobs, squeezing and bouncing them, licking and sucking on her own nipples.

Scott watched from his restrained position as his wife ate out the Amazon Princess, who was sucking on her own boobs. All this caused a stirring in the escape artist's loins, his dick growing erect again, against his wife's slit.

Barda, upon feeling her husband's return to full mast, wiggled her hips a bit to get his cock in her. Once in, she started to slam down on the phallus, all while still being bent over, performing cunnilingus.

The chair creaked and cracked under Barda's pounding on her husband, until it could take no more and broke to pieces, sending husband and wife crashing to the floor. Barda, however, had managed to keep her husband inside her, and was continuing to pound onto him on the floor, completely uninterrupted.

Scott, now free from being tied down to a chair, reached his now free hands down to grab a hold of his wife's butt as it jiggled before him.

The floor beneath Scott started creaking as the chair had before its demise, fortunately, Barda came. Scott let out a sigh of relief that he didn't get hammered through the floor.

Both Barda and Diana stood back up on their feet and stretched a bit.

"That was a pretty good warm up, Barda." Diana said

"Uh-huh," Barda reached and picked her husband up bridal style, "Now let's take this to the bed and get serious."

Diana chuckled, picked up her lasso, and followed her friend upstairs.

X X X

The sun had risen over the suburban homes, in fact it was close to noon.

A young red haired girl walked up to the Free's home, humming the theme of her favorite TV show. Once at the door she knocked on it.

After a moment of no response, she knocked again and this time tried calling out.

"Hello? Big Barda, Scott? It's me, Megan. I'm here for Barda's baking lessons."

Still no response.

M'gann then does a psychic scan of the house, nothing invasive really, just something that let her know there were three people in the house; one of which seemed to be in a dazed, semiconscious state.

Using her density shifting, the Martian girl phased through the door and found quite a sight in the living room.

There was a hole in the ceiling. And the living itself was a complete wreck; furniture demolished, Pokèmon cards scattered all over, and the centerpiece of the disaster, right under the hole, a big, broken, smashed up bed, upon which was what appeared to be a barley cognizant Mister Miracle, he was naked, cover in fluids, and what looked like Wonder Woman's lasso.

"Oh, hi Scott," Miss Martian greeted cheerily, her skin turning from a Caucasian tone to a Green color, "Sorry to phase in like this, no one answered the door. Is Barda home?"

Scott moaned lightly, as his hands barely formed a finger to point to the kitchen.

"Thank you!"

M'gann went into the kitchen, and was surprised to find Wonder Woman there with Big Barda, the two seeming to have just pulled some cookies out of the oven. And both of whom were naked.

"Oh, M'gann," Barda said, "That's right, you were coming over today, I forget.

"Sorry for just letting myself in, I was a little worried when no one answered the door. Hello, Diana."

"Hello, M'gann," the Amazon returned the greeting, " Apologies for not hearing you knock, I was just showing Barda some of my mother's recipes. Would you care to try one?"

"Ohh, my uncle's told me about these," M'gann took the offered sweet and took a bite, "Mmm-mmm! That is sensational!"

"We were given Scott a little break," Barda started to explain, "I'm sure you notice the mess the house is now. We may have gone too far last night."

"As I've said, Barda, I'll pay to fix the damages," Diana said, "I am just as responsible for that mess as you are, after all. And, if you and Scott need a place to stay while the house is repaired, the Watchtower does have rooms for Leaguers."

"Thanks, Di. Still kind of annoying having to move though."

"Well, maybe this can be a good thing," M'gann said, trying to find a positive, "On the Watchtower, there's lots of Leaguers, so maybe you might meet some that have the same interest you do."

"Maybe," Barda said, but didn't seem to believe it, "Anyway, I say we give Scott another hour, then the three of us go tag team him."

Diana chuckled and shook her head, "I swear, Barda, you are just determined to put your husband through the floor."


	11. Jimmy Olsen Part 2: The Lanterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recommended reading before reading this chapter
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189092/chapters/69796605 (Everthing titled Pink Lantern staring here)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189092/chapters/69798642
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189092/chapters/69802119

Paradise Island had certainly lived up to its name and then some. Jimmy Olsen returned home to Metropolis after a week in Themyscira, with much reluctance, both on his part and from many of Amazons he had met; there was even a point Jimmy was worried they might not even let him leave, but his escort, Nubia, protected him from those overzealous Amazons, reminding them what consent was. Nubia had been at Jimmy's side the entire time he had been on Paradise Island, sharing bed and bath with the reporter, as she showed him the island's wonders, such as it's unique, one of a kind wildlife of mythical creatures; even getting to ride a pegasus, his arms wrapped around his guide, she encouraging him to hold on to her tight, as she took him soaring high around the island then dive bombing back down to earth.

But all good things come to an end; Jimmy returned home and to work, with many notes and pictures from his trip, many of which he thought wouldn't be fit to print, his boss, Lois, however, was quite excited by what Jimmy had brought and was very encouraging with the risqué material.

While in Themyscira, Jimmy had noticed that men on the island seemed to change, becoming taller and more muscular. Jimmy, however, hadn't changed as such, he was still a rather scrawny fellow, but he did notice at least one change to his body; while on Paradise Island, Jimmy had gone native, so to speak, and wore a toga, and nothing underneath, it was pretty ackwards and embarrassing at first but he got use to it quickly, it honestly was quite practically for his trip considering every woman he meet there wanted to suck him off, thus he didn't have to worry about his pants being ripped off, as Nubia had done, but upon returning home and starting to wear pants again, he notice they were rather tight in the crotch, his dick had grown several inches.

Once back to Metropolis, Jimmy got himself caught up on what happened in the week he'd been gone. The biggest thing that had occurred had been an attempted invasion by the alien robots, The Manhunters, that had become sexbots it seemed, and had come to concur the Earth and enslave people to be their sex slaves. Clark Kent had written the story about the event; The Trinity had clashed with some of The Manhunters in the Centennial Park, along with the newest Green Lantern, apparently the various Lantern Corps. had allied together, and The Manhunters had been brought under control, that is until an attempt to give The Manhunters emotions caused them to go crazy, but the new Lantern brought in a Green Lantern android that brought The Manhunters back under control and ended the threat.

This had interested Jimmy; when Bimbonium started popping up, none of the Green Lanterns of Earth had been seen in about a month but when they returned, not only had they physically changed in the way consistent with exposure to Bimboinum, but Star Sapphire, an enemy of Green Lantern, had been hanging around them, specifically the one from Coast City that she had clashed with the most and being more than friendly with him, and now Manhunters, another old enemy of the Lanterns, had turned up as allies now (more or less). Though Clark had covered the story of The Manhunters' attack, there was clearly more to this story, and Jimmy had taken this to Lois who had loved the idea and told him to run with it.

Thus Jimmy Olsen was now in a spaceship taxi, on his way to planet Ziva, the base of the so called Pink Lanterns, to find out just what's going on with these Lanterns.

"So, Space Cabbie, huh? Bet you've met all kinds of interesting people in this line of work."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." The Cabbie replied. He was fairly tall and lean looking fellow, his uniform strained against his muscles, with red hair; he almost seemed like a buff mirror of Jimmy. But he was a friendly, social guy, as befitting someone in his profession. "I've had more than a few good guys in my back seat, and a few not-so-good too. Even gave Big Blue a left a few times," Cabbie held up a photo of him with Superman and Hawkman, "And lately business has been good. In more ways than one," the last part he added under his breath, "Which is good, things were a little rough for a while; had some stiff competition from that Roxy Rocket."

"Roxy Rocket? The thief from Gotham City?"

"Wait, she's a thief?!"

"Yeah. She was like a stunt woman but the stunts she did got too extreme for the studio to insure, so when she was let go she started getting her thrills from crazy robberies and especially from clashing with Batman, even tried her luck against Superman once; they both think she's mostly just annoying, according to Supes. She hasn't been seen in a while, last anyone heard about her she stole some prototype rocket propulsion system from S.T.A.R. Labs."

"That explains a lot; she stole a rocket to get up here, then she steals my customers!" Cabbie let out a sigh, "So, what big scoop brought you out here, Mr. Olsen?"

"Just Jimmy. And I'm looking into what's going on with the Lantern Corps. Apparently they're all allied together now."

"Yeah I've run into a few of em lately, even had some as passengers. It's honestly nice not to have to worry about Yellow or Red Lanterns anymore, and they've been keeping the space lanes pretty safe."

"Have you heard anything about Bimbonium?"

"That stuff? Oh yeah! Some of my passengers have hit with it; Hawkwoman (one of them anyway), Big Barda, Starfire, Miss Martian. All of em had been exposed to it and in turn exposed me and my cab to the stuff second hand; you think my cab always looked like this, or me for that matter."

"Yeah, that is something I noticed when I was in Themyscira..."

"Ohh, I read that article you did! Lemme tell you, I got some vacation days coming up and Hedonia or one of the Pleasure Hives has been tied for where I'm going, until I read your article, now Themyscira is front runner!"

"Appreciated," Jimmy said, feeling pride in his work, "But like I was saying, while I was there I noticed a lot of the guys there changed physically; becoming taller and muscular. But I didn't really experience any of those changes."

"Really, nothing?"

"Well... there was one part of my body that got bigger… down below."

"Yeah that was the same for me too."

"Ahem, anyway, the thing is, the Amazons were pretty hard isolationists, especially towards men, until they got exposed to Bimboinum, now they opened up their island, even turning it into a resort, and take it from me, are extremely friendly to guys now. And from the sounds of it the same thing kinda happened with the Lanterns; they get hit with Bimbonium and now they're all allied up."

"Well like I said, I'm not gonna complain." Cabbie said.

"Sure, but there's clearly a story here, and I'm going to get it."

X X X

Arriving in Sector 9, the taxi flew to the seventh planet of a twelve planet system, a large pink gas giant that seemed to have five moons. The thing that stood out most to Jimmy though was where exactly the taxi was flying to on this gas giant; a giant spot in the planet's northern hemisphere, reminiscent of the red spot of Jupiter, but heart-shape and glowing.

In the center of the heart-spot was what looked like a gigantic snow globe, its dome shimmering with all the colors of the rainbow. That was their destination.

Cabbie radioed for clearance into the dome. Once inside, Jimmy looked down and took note of the ground, or rather grounds. The surface inside the dome was circular and seemed to be segmented, each with a different terrain, like a pizza made out of different slices; one looked like a lush, beautiful forest complete with a lake, another was covered in purple crystals, and one looked like a red hellscape that pools of red, that Jimmy wasn't going to think about.

The taxi landed in the green section. Getting out, Jimmy took in his surroundings, his head turning upwards to look at the tall, futuristic looking buildings.

"Greetings, and welcome to Ziva."

Jimmy turned towards the voice calling and was met with quite a sight. It was a green skin woman with glowing blue eyes, wearing, or at least Jimmy thought she was wearing, metal plates over head, shoulders, arms, legs, and around her waist, but her large, and surprisingly perky, breasts, crotch, and ass were fully on display. Although after Themyscira Jimmy had gotten used to seeing women expose themselves so freely and openly; still there was a stirring below his belt.

Though clearly not human, Jimmy wasn't sure if she was a cyborg or a full-on robot.

"Aya! Hey!" Space Cabbie called, exiting his taxi. He walked over and hugged the woman, her boobs squishing against his chest, "Good to see you!"

"And you as well, Cabbie."

Cabbie released the green woman, and turned to face Jimmy as he walked over to them, putting his hand over her shoulder.

"Jimmy Olsen, allow me to introduce you to Aya, android Green Lantern, and at one time my Galactic Positioning System."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Olsen"

"Likewise. I gotta be honest; I wasn't sure if you were an android or not. Uh, sorry if that sounds offensive."

"Oh no, quite the opposite; it is quite pleasing to hear that I appear indistinguishable from organics."

"Yeah," Jimmy couldn't help but stare, his eyes going up and down her body, though most of his attention was on her chest, "Your… 'skin' looks really convincing."

"It is an energy construct that has adapted to mimic the feeling and consistency of human flesh. You may touch my breasts to judge for yourself, as you seem very fascinated by them."

"Wha…" Jimmy was taken aback by the offer, "Oh, um, that's okay, I…"

"Please," Aya grabbed Jimmy's wrist, with a grip he had no chance of getting out of, even if he had the chance to try, and placed his hand on her right boob, "I insist."

Jimmy's fingers reflexively squeezed upon contact, sinking into her "flesh"; feeling its give, and how smooth it felt. His thumb rubbed over her nipple, eliciting a moan from her.

It really felt like an actual flesh and blood tit. The only thing that stood out was just how warm Aya felt; not burning hot, certainly, but a warmth that only added to the pleasurable feeling.

'I bet these feel amazing wrapped around a dick.' Jimmy thought to himself.

Space Cabbie, without any prompting, reached up and bounced the other boob in his palm, "So is your husband here?"

Jimmy let go of the big green boob at the word husband.

"No, Razer is away at the moment; he is currently part of a multi-Lantern operation battling Gordanian slavers."

"And you didn't go with him? You two seemed pretty inseparable."

"I am currently needed here. We are attempting to set up zeta tubes; my technical expertise was required."

"Zeta tubes? Like the ones the League uses to get up to the Watchtower?" Jimmy asked

"Correct. We plan to connect the baseworlds of the various Lantern Corps to Ziva as their hub."

"Heh, sounds like it could put you out of business, Cabbie."

"Puh-leeze," Space Cabbie scoffed at Jimmy's suggestion, "Sure zeta beams are great for zapping across the globe or up to a satellite, but beaming across space sectors is a bit more dodgy; do you have any idea how many times I've had to ferry Adam Strange home?"

"So, where are we starting the tour?" Jimmy inquired, shifting things to why he was here.

"My apologies if I miss lead you, Mr. Olsen," Aya said, "When I heard Space Cabbie arriving I came to meet him. Your guide is…"

"Right here." A new voice called out.

Flying down to greet them, glowing in a bright purple-like light, was a girl with light blue, almost grey-like, skin, purple shoulder length hair, with pointed ears poking out. Upon landing Jimmy took in her form; she was taller than him, her eyes coming up to or above his forehead; her breasts (unsurprisingly) were large, bigger than Aya's it seemed, and incredibly perky, whatever cloth was covering her chest could not be giving them that much support.

"Greetings, and welcome to Ziva, Jimmy Olsen," she greeted him, with much joy and enthusiasm, "I am Ghia'ta of the Star Sapphire Corps, and I will be your guide."

X X X

Parting ways with Space Cabbie and Aya, Jimmy went off with Ghia'ta.

"If you'd like, Mr. Olsen, I can fly us around the station." Ghia'ta offered.

"It was a pretty long cab ride, honestly I kinda want to stretch my legs, maybe later. And please call me Jimmy."

"As you wish, on both counts, Jimmy." Ghia'ta said with a giggle, before wrapping her arms around his left arm and the two of them strolled into the green city. "Now then, Jimmy, I am completely at your disposal, whatever you desire; I can answer any questions you have, show you anywhere here, or provide for you in a more intimate way."

"Well, let's start with questions first."

"Alright," Ghia'ta didn't show any signs of being disappointed in Jimmy's choice, "Shoot."

"For starters, when I was landing I noticed this station had several very different terrains, what's that about?"

"When all the Lantern Corps joined together under the Pink Lantern, Ziva was chosen as the hubworld, primarily for the aphrodisiac properties of its atmosphere; each Corps proved a piece of their central power batteries for the Pink Lantern central power battery that is at the center of this station," Ghia'ta gestured to the gigantic lantern, "In addition, a section of each Corps' baseworld was taken to form this station: Oa from the Green Lantern Corps, Qward from the Sinestro Corps, Okaara from Agent Orange, Ysmault from the Red Lanterns, Zamaron from we Star Sapphires, Nok from the Indigo Tribe, and Odym from the Blue Lantern Corps. Although, the Blue Lanterns were apprehensive at having a piece of Odym cut out, and Larfleeze, the Orange Lantern, was quite against giving a piece of his; Lady Jessica had to do some… intense negotiations to convince him."

"Lady Jessica? She the boss?"

"Yes. She is the one responsible for uniting all the Corps together."

"Together as Pink Lanterns? "

"Correct."

Jimmy looked around at some of the other Lanterns in the area, mostly Greens but some of other colors as well. Considering the welcome upon his landing he expected this place to be like Themyscira, with orgy around every corner. But it was relatively tame in comparison, though there were still a few sexual acts going on in public.

Jimmy could see a male Yellow Lantern using his ring to seemingly torture a female Green Lantern. Her arms were tied to a bar over her shoulder, with her legs bent backwards so far her ankles were chained to the same bar. The Yellow Lantern had clamps squeezing the Green Lantern's nipples, as he yelled at her to submit to him, but she defied him, then squealed when the clamps tightened.

"I gotta say I'm looking around, and aside from you, I'm not seeing a lot of pink. Also is that alright?" Jimmy pointed to the Yellow and Green Lanterns.

"Oh that's just how Green Lanterns and Yellow Lanterns are; Yellows are pretty big into BDSM and the Greens are full of willpower, so they like to put each other to test." Ghia'ta explained, as if it was just an everyday occurrence, "As to the other point, let's start with an explanation of how our rings work; what do you know about them, Jimmy?"

"Well, I don't know the details, but it's something to do with emotions, right?"

"Correct. Our power rings harness the light of the Emotional Spectrum, an energy field fueled by all sentient life, each color is an emotion given form: Red the color of rage and vengeance, the Orange light avarice or greed, Yellow is fear, at the center is Green the power of will itself, Blue is the light of hope and faith, Indigo is compassion or empathy, and finally, my color, Violet the color of love and passion; in truth, we Star Sapphires were often erroneously referred to as 'Pink Lanterns' before Pink Lantern became a thing. The actual Pink Lantern refers to what happens to Lanterns when exposed to the substance called Bimbonium."

"Ah, I know it! I know that stuff was involved!" Jimmy exclaimed excitedly, before turning sheepish at his outburst, "Heh. Sorry about interrupting."

"That's quite alright, Jimmy." Ghia'ta said with a giggle, "Indeed, Bimbonium is the cause for the creation of the Pink Lanterns. When Green Lantern Jessica Cruz was exposed to the substance, it created the first Pink Lantern power ring, fueled by the pink light of lust. After that, Lady Jessica spread Bimbonium to all the other Corps; we Star Sapphires were the first to be blessed, our light of love was most susceptible to the lustful power of Bimbonium. Now every Corps has Bimbonium in their central power batteries; it may not be obvious for us Sapphires, but if you look closely at the other colors you may notice there is a tinge of pink in their energy."

"So there's a hint of Bimbonium, of pink, in each Lantern? And that's what makes them 'Pink Lanterns'?"

"Partially. Each Corps and their Lanterns still have their own individual colors and powers tinged with a dash of pink, however all Lanterns are able to draw on that power more directly, causing what has been turned a 'pink shift' to truly become Pink Lanterns."

"Can I see that?"

"Perhaps later. As I said, I doubt you'd noticed any changes in color, perhaps we can ask a different Lantern to demonstrate."

"Okay. So next question, what was that whole thing with the Manhunters attacking Earth?"

"Oh, that. Well you see, when all the other Corps. were united only the Green Lanterns remained, however they were certainly the largest of the Corps., so the Red Lanterns were sent to… bring them to our side, to bolster our numbers. Now they are under the command of Aya, the Manhunter Highmistress, though really they have come to see her more as their mother. Oh, I know, would you like to meet one for yourself?"

"Uh, sure. If it's, y'know, safe?"

"You needn't worry, we've worked… most of the bugs out of them."

That didn't fill Jimmy with a whole lot of confidence, but Ghia'ta's ring glowed, indicating she had sent out a signal.

In less than a minute a figure came rocketing in and landed next to Ghia'ta; it was definitely female in its form, the big blue boobs certainly made it seem that way. Its "skin", if it could truly be called that, was blue and was covered(?) in red and blue armor pieces, including a red heart of its chest, but their breasts were bare as was their ab covered stomach, but the thing that actually stood out about the robot was its big flaming "hair" of violet energy, her pouty lips matching that color.

"Unit SS-1416A reporting."

"You see, each Lantern now has a Manhunter to them." Ghia'ta explained.

"Wow… uh, cool," Jimmy said, not really sure what to say; for as long as he's heard of Manhunters they have been a threat, an enemy of the Green Lanterns and life in general, and he had one standing in front of him looking like a sexbot spoof of what he had seen before, "Bimbonium really did a number on them, huh?"

"Indeed. By all means, Jimmy, please feel for yourself." Ghia'ta gestured to the android's breasts.

Jimmy decided they might be as insistent as Aya had been on the same subject, so he just went ahead and grabbed a tit. Upon touching the boob the Manhunter let out a light moan; Jimmy had expected it to be hard and metallic-like but it was as soft as real flesh, even surprisingly warm too, though not as warm as Aya had been. Jimmy started bouncing the robot boob in his hand, marvelling at how realistic it felt.

"Enjoying yourself, Jimmy?" Ghia'ta asked with a giggle.

Jimmy stopped bouncing the big blue boob, though his hand kept a hold of it, and started blushing at realizing what he had been doing, "Heh, yeah, guess I was a little too impressed by how this feels and got carried away."

"It's fine. I really… do not… mind." A different voice chimed in. Jimmy looked up to the Manhunter he had groping and found its face flushed.

'Robots can blush?' Jimmy thought to himself.

The android then suddenly wrapped its arms around Jimmy, pulling his head in between its breasts.

"Please don't stop!" The machine woman pleaded, "Touch wherever you want! Suck on my big blue boobies!"

Jimmy probably wouldn't have minded the feeling of his face against the synthetic breasts, were it not for the fact that the Manhunter was crushing him in its grasp.

"That's enough, Fourteen-Sixteen-A, let Jimmy go." Ghia'ta ordered.

"But Mistress, he clearly was enjoying my body." The android whined.

"That may be so but that doesn't mean you can crush him; remember organics can be fragile, and humans in particular can be quite delicate."

With some reluctance the Manhunter's grip loosened and she let the human go.

Jimmy took a deep breath as he backed up towards Ghia'ta.

"My apologies, Jimmy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Jimmy nodded, "Woulda been nice without the robot deathgrip actually."

"Again apologies for that, the Manhunters aren't use to having emotions, so sometimes they get overwhelmed by feelings and can forget their strength."

"And was that what happened with that recent attack on Earth?"

"Heh heh. Yeah, that," Ghia'ta laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck, "That was kind of what happened."

"Seems kinda dangerous than, if they go crazy with emotions now."

"To be fair," The Manhunter interjected, causing Jimmy to jump in surprise and get behind Ghia'ta, "Prior to our upgrades with Bimbonium and tapping into the Emotional Spectrum, we Manhunters viewed emotions as the source of chaos, thus to fulfill our programming to bring order to the universe we attempted to eradicate all life, the source of emotions. Now that we experience emotions for ourselves, our attempted invasion of Earth was to subjugate its populace for our pleasure rather than for extermination."

"Oh, I guess that's… better?" Jimmy wasn't too sure if it really was, but being around a sexbot seemed better than being around a killbot. Not that she couldn't be considered a killbot still.

"On behalf of my sisters, I apologize for that incident, as well as for my actions just now."

Jimmy stepped out from behind Ghia'ta, feeling a little safer being around the android, "It's cool, let's just forget the whole thing and put it behind us."

"So," Jimmy started, about to change the subject, "The flaming 'hair' is the same color as your ring, gonna guess there's a connection."

"You would be correct," Ghia'ta said, grateful to move on from that awkward moment, "You see, the Manhunters were at war with the Green Lantern Corps. they developed the ability to drain their power rings, basically their heads acted as a power battery to store the stolen energy. When the Manhunters allied with Sinestro Corps. they actually used this ability to act as the power batteries for the Yellow Lanterns; now that the Manhunters are part of the united Corps. they act as power batteries to all Lanterns, or at least the ones that accept a Manhunter do."

"Here, why don't I demonstrate a recharging," Ghia'ta offered, "Ring: power levels."

"Power levels: 64%." Ghia'ta's ring chirped.

"Not really time for a recharge, but that's fine," Ghia'ta walked over to the Manhunter and wrapped her arms around her, the android doing the same.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in Blackest Night, accept our ring and join -- love conquers all -- with Violet Light!"

Ghia'ta ended with a kiss on the Manhunter's lips; the android's "hair" flared up and Ghia'ta glowed brightly with Violet Light.

"Power levels: 100%."

"Wow, that's some recharge, alright." Jimmy said, gawking at the sight.

"Well, that's one way to do it," Ghia'ta said turning back to Jimmy with an arm still around the Manhunter, who had one around her likewise, " Some Lanterns simply hold their ring up to the Manhunter, others put the ring in their mouth, or in… some other slot."

"Well neat." Jimmy said, not even bothering to hide the tent he was pitching with his pants, he had gotten use to walking around with an erection on Paradise Island, though there he wore a toga which was much more freeing than pants.

"Do you require assistance with your erection?" The Manhunter asked.

"Uh, thanks, but I'm fine right now."

"Are you sure? It would be no problem…"

"Fourteen-Sixteen-A," Ghia'ta interpreted in a rather forceful voice, "What did Aya teach you?"

"No means no." The Manhunter grumbled.

"What was that?"

"No means no." The android said louder and clearer.

"Good!" Ghia'ta then let go of the Manhunter and grabbed a hold of Jimmy again, "Now I think it's time to meet the leader of the Pink Lanterns, who brought us all together."

X X X

Jessica Cruz had not been a Green Lantern long before the Crisis, barely over a year really.

Just prior to the Crisis, in what could be considered a prelude to it, the Crime Syndicate of Amerika, an evil version of the Justice League, fled the destruction of their universe over to the League's, with the intent to conquer it of course. One member of the Crime Syndicate had been a Hal Jordan, however, unlike the courageous Green Lantern of the same name, this Jordan was a weak-willed coward who had been pushed around his entire life, until the day a glowing ring offered him power. This Power Ring, the name its bearer would be called, posed an evil spirit within it, and it bullied and tormented its hosts to unleash its power. When Sinestro killed this Hal Jordan, Power Ring took off to find the most cowardly person it could, to serve as its new host.

Naturally, it found Jessica Cruz.

Jessica had always been an anxious person, but on an ill-fated hunting trip with some friends they stumbled upon some mobsters disposing of a body in the woods; only Jessica had survived what happened, leading to her developing PTSD and survivor's guilt, compounding her anxiety and causing her to become agoraphobic. For nearly a year Jessica refused to set foot outside her apartment, no matter how much her sister, Sara, pleaded, bribed, and threatened her.

And then one day, came the Power Ring, offering Jessica power, promising she would never be scared of anything again; she replied to this offer with a blast from a shotgun. The Power Ring was unfazed by this, both physically and unbothered by her defiance, it simply forced itself on to her finger.

The League, meanwhile, had tracked the ring to Jessica's home, and arrived just in time for her to explode out of her apartment, where she then proceeded to battle them; getting into a fight with the Justice League the first time she meet them, that was defiantly in the top ten most embarrassing moments of Jessica Cruz's life.

But Batman got to her. Jessica had been so scared, thinking he was going to attack her like she was another villain, and the ring fed on that fear, telling her to attack him before he could hurt her. The Dark Knight didn't attack her, however, instead he spoke to her softly, telling her he understand how she felt; the feeling of helplessness from watching people you care about dying in front you, the feeling of wanting to hide away after their world had been shattered, but you couldn't hide you had to confront the fear. With that Jessica managed to gain some control over the ring and was taken into League custody.

While with the League Jessica worked closest with The Flash, Barry Allen, who she always had a bit of a crush on, to better understand the ring. Batman may have helped Jessica through her darkest moment but Flash gave her hope for the future.

Then came a battle against Darkseid, in which Barry had been targeted by the Black Racer, the New God of Death, that would not leave until it claimed a life. While Barry tried to outrun death, Jessica threw herself in front of the Racer, seemingly being killed, however in reality the Racer had killed the sprite of the ring, not only freeing her but her moment of courage rewarded her with an actual Green Lantern Ring.

She was only a Lantern for about a year before the Crisis, and now, after that, she'd been exposed to Bimbonium and went on a crusade to unite all the other Corps; from rookie to ruler in just under a year.

In the citadel at the center of the Ziva, Jessica Cruz was preparing to be interviewed.

"Nope! I can't do it, cancel this whole thing!"

Jessica was naked, save for white boots on her feet and white gloves on her hands with I ring from each Corps on her fingers. Her long dark brown hair cascaded down her body almost touching the floor, glowing green highlights ran down from her bangs, and the Green Lantern symbol glowed around her right eye.

"Nok. Lady Jessica, please, the interviewer is already here, it is too late to cancel; he has traveled a long way to get here after all." Indigo-1, leader of the Indigo Tribe, said in a voice that tried to soothe her leader. She was a tall tribal looking woman, who was covered more in tattoos than clothing, including her exposed breasts that had the Indigo Tribe symbol tattooed on them.

Jessica covered her face in her hands and moaned into them; this was not what she imagined this would be like.

After a recent talk with her sister, Sara, and that incident with the Manhunters, Jessica was trying to be more active and responsible. Thus, she set up an interview with the Daily Planet, however saying she was going to do something and actually doing it are two different things, as now that it was happening her anxiety was acting up, making her want to crawl under several blankets.

"Your fear is quite amusing, Lady Jessica." Lyssa Drak commented. She was a Yellow Lantern with blue skin and long black hair; she was wearing a sling bikini, however her nipple were exposed and were pierced with the symbol of the Yellow Lanterns; chained to her wrist was a book, once it had been the Book of Parallax containing the terrifying tales of the Sinestro Corps, but now it had become the Book of Bimbo holding the salacious stories of the Pink Lanterns.

"Mind yourself, Lyssa." Aga'po, Zamaron Queen and leader of the Star Sapphire Corps, said in a commanding voice. She was easily the tallest woman in the room. Walking behind Jessica, she wrapped her arm around her and let her head sink in between her huge boobs; since being Bimbo'd Aga'po had become quite submissive and loyal to Jessica.

"Pardon me, I meant no offense. I simply find it rather funny to see someone who accomplished so much fretting over something so small." Lyssa held up her book. "Need I remind you of those accomplishments?"

"As much as I loathe to agree with a Yellow, she has a point, Jess." Bleez, the Angel of Vengeance of the Red Lantern Corps spoke up. She was almost as tall as Jessica, with her main features being her wide hips and bulbous butt, and of course her black feathered wings. After joining the United Lantern Corps, Bleez had become quite casual with Jessica Cruz. "After all, you bested me at fucking Atrocitus."

Jessica took some deep breaths and steady herself.

"Yeah, your right." Jessica said aloud to build up her confidence, "I united the Lanterns, I've run face first into a death god, and been DP'd by Kilowag and Arkillo! I can handle a little interview!"

"So you won't be needing us with you then?" Bleez asked.

"Whoa, I never said anything like that; if you guys left I'm gonna start crying."

"Here, my Lady," Aga'po got down on all four, "Please sit down and relax yourself."

Jessica sat down on the tall woman's back, who showed no sign of discomfort. Aga'po had become more than happy to act as a throne for her leader.

Jessica took another breath.

'You're sitting on a big alien queen,' Jessica thought, 'You can handle this.'

Jessica steeled herself, she was ready for this.

"Lady Jessica," Ghia'ta entered the chamber, "I present reporter Jimmy Olsen of Earth."

Jessica fell backwards off Aga'po onto the floor and Lyssa Drak chuckled darkly at the sight.

"Uh, sorry," Jimmy apologized, "Is this a bad time?"

"No!" Jessica yelled, jumping to her feet, setting her huge breasts jiggling, "No, it's fine. Heh heh, just a little accident, no big."

"Um, okay. I just thought I might be early or something, since you're… naked." Jimmy's eyes ran over the Lantern leader quickly then looked away. After Paradise Island he was starting to get used to seeing buxom women in the nude, but still he wasn't sure if he should stare.

Jessica realized she hadn't even considered that she wasn't wearing anything, and for a very brief moment she felt horror and embarrassment raising up inside her, but then another feeling overrode those, a growing confidence; she was, as Sara had put it, a space sex goddess, so own it.

"Oh, this is how I prefer to be, no worries." Jessica's hands slid down over her huge boobs, over stomach, then over her hips, "I mean, why hide all this, right?"

"Too true, my Lady." Aga'po commented, still on all fours on the floor.

"Indeed, Aga." Jessica said, laying herself causally across the tall aliens back. "Now Jimmy, may I call you Jimmy?"

"Sure, everybody does." Jimmy took a seat that Ghia'ta directed him to.

"Now Jimmy, what would you like to know?"

"Before we get into that, I'd like to ask how I should identify you for the article? Everyone's called you Lady Jessica, but most heroes usually prefer to keep a secret identity, so is there anything else you want to be referred to as?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that." Jessica's confidence started to crack. She had never really thought about secret identities; some of the guys had them, Hal, Kyle, and Simon, but John and Guy were open about it. And now, people knowing her actual name was unsettling to her.

"Well I've been thinking, if you want a name how about Queen Lantern." Jimmy offered, "Y'know, since you pretty much are Queen of all Lanterns."

"Queen Lantern," Jessica repeated, as if trying it out, "Yeah, I like it!"

"As do I, my Lady," Aga'po chimed in, "A title most befitting you!"

"Okay, Queen Lantern it is then," Jimmy said, making a note of that, "So, Ghia'ta explained some things; how the rings worked, emotional spectrum, Bimbonium, that sort of stuff. What made you… unite the Corps?"

"Well it started, as I'm sure you've realized, when I was exposed to Bimbonium. I was exposed by Star Sapphire, she was hoping to turn me into her own sex obsessed follower, the start of her own Neo Star Sapphire Corps, or something like that. But instead the reverse happened, the Bimbonium reacted differently with my ring, than it has with any other ring; my willpower overrode the effects, the mingling of my will and the Bimbonium instead turned my ring into the first true Pink Lantern power ring." Jessica held up her hand which had four different rings on a different finger, but the one she was indicating to was the pink on her middle finger, as the green in hair turned to pink and the lantern symbol over eye turned to heat. "Once that happened I felt a desire, a need, to spread it to the other Corps, and over the next couple of months I did, uniting them all together as Pink Lanterns."

"And that includes the Manhunter androids too?"

"Okay, I know where you're going with this, and I feel terrible about that; we've been working hard to make sure that doesn't happen again. In fact I've been working on assembling what I guess you call my inner circle? The ruling council? Not sure what to call them. But I'm sure you've noticed these lovely ladies in the room, each one represents a different Lantern Corps; we have Ghia'ta's aunt, Queen Aga'po here," Jessica rubbed hand over the large alien's, eliciting a moan from her mistress's touch, "And Indigo-1" she gestured to the tribal looking woman, " The leaders of their Corps. And we have Bleez," she pointed to the woman with wings, "And Lyssa Drak," the blue woman holding a book, "Both high ranking members of their Corps. I still need three more though; plenty of Greens to choose from, but slim pickens for Blue and Orange."

"Alright, now Ghia'ta explained a bit about what classifies as a Pink Lantern but I haven't actually seen what that's like yet."

"Well if you want a demonstration," Jessica said with a smirk, "Bleez, why don't you give our guest one."

"It would be my pleasure, and his too I'm sure." The Red Lantern sauntered up to Jimmy and held her ring up, "Your passion burns, like a fire, give in to what you desire. Let all those within my sight, feel the power of my lustful light!"

In a flash the red aura around Bleez turned bright, and Jimmy could tell it was indeed a different color than the violet light Ghia'ta had.

Bleez ran her hand over her hand over body, moaning as she felt herself up.

"Mmmm, it's been a while since I tapped into the Pink." Bleez looked down at Jimmy, right down to the bulge poking against his pants, her mouth started to salivate a red liquid, "And now I need to satisfy these feelings."

Bleez grabbed Jimmy from his seat and placed him on the floor, straddling him, trapping him in between her thick thighs.

Jimmy looked up at the dark angel on top of him in awe; long black hair unfurled from under her cowl as what little clothing disappeared; her raven like wing fluttered with excitement; Jimmy's eyes focused on her crimson nipples, contrasted against her bluish skin.

"Please," Jimmy found his voice, "Just don't tear up my pants."

The red drool dropped from Bleez's chin onto Jimmy's cheek, causing him to feel a hot, tingling sensation.

Bleez moved downward, her hands sliding down his thine, delicate body, until her fingers hooked onto the waist of his pants and underwear and pulled straight; she didn't undo his pants, so it didn't feel great being pulled off like that, but at least they were intact this time. With his pants gone Jimmy's erection sprang free, his impressively large cock wobbling around from the force of their removal.

Bleez took in a breath in surprise at the size of the earthman's phallus. Indeed, the other women in the room were taken aback as well; even Ghia'ta who had spent much of her time with Jimmy sizing him up was surprised at just how much her estimation had been below the mark.

It wasn't the biggest penis they had ever seen, or felt for that matter, many large aliens, like Kilowog, would dwarf him certainly. But if compared to the earthman Lanterns, then Jimmy would not seem so out of place.

"My, your body belies such a hidden treasure." Bleez said, in a breathy voice.

Bleez moved her face toward said treasure, her tongue making contact, then she licked up, leaving red goo on the underside of his dick.

Jimmy's breath hitched at the sensation. He had experienced fellatio many times over his time in Themyscira, be it from Nubia or another Amazon, but this felt different; whatever this red saliva was it caused a warm, tingling sensation, it was like crackling electricity going off on his genitals.

"Like that?" Bleez asked rhetorically, "A speciality of the Red Lanterns. Originally our plasma was embodiment of our burning hatred, able to burn through other Lanterns' shields and filling them with rage; now, through the power of the Pink Lanterns, it's become something so much more pleasurable."

Jimmy whimpered as Bleez went down on him, she kissed the tip of his dick, coating the head in plasma. He thrusted his hips at the feeling.

"Mm, impressive," Bleez purred, "Many males have succumbed at this point, requiring the bare minimum of red plasma; you truly are more than meets the eye, earthman."

With that, Bleez took the earth dick into her mouth. Jimmy's whole body shuttered from the warm, electric-like feeling engulfing his member. On instinct he grabbed Bleez's head and intertwined his fingers into her hair, much to the Red Lantern's surprise and delight; this wimpy looking man from Earth was just full of surprises.

From her position on Aga'po's back Jessica Cruz watched with much amusement and arousal as she began to stroke herself.

"Well Jimmy, you wanted to see what a Pink Lantern is like, what do you think?"

"Oh, gee, uhn, whiz."

"Nok." Indigo-1 moved to put her in between Jessica's legs, her tongue licking along her slit.

"I wish I was the one that was eating out our Lady." Aga'po whined.

"Don't worry, Aga, your Lady has you covered." Jessica slapped her hand down on Aga'po's bulbous butt, making the alien monarch yelp in pleasure, Jessica proceeded to grope the ass, as her hand moved down to reach Aga'po's snatch.

"Ohh, my Lady!" Aga'po shook but did not fall, wanting to stay up for her mistress.

Bleez had made her way down to the base of Jimmy's shaft, the Red Lantern gagging on the schlong. She had wanted not to release it until the reporter released himself in her mouth, but he had proven quite resilient.

Finally Bleez relented, with a wet pop she released the cock to catch a breath, a string of red plasma connecting it and her lips.

"Bleez," Ghia'ta, now completely naked, got down the floor next to the Red Lantern, "Please allow me to take over; I've been holding back on jumping on Jimmy since he got her, I don't think I can hold back anymore after watching that."

Though the power of the Pink Light of Lust Bleez could sense the girl's desires, and as a Pink Lantern she could not deny them.

"Very well Sapphire, the earthman's dick is yours."

Ghia'ta moved herself into position, readying to lower herself onto the reporter, Jimmy's hands reached out to grab the Sapphire's waist to guide her down into his shift.

Ghia'ta lowered herself slowly to savor the feeling being filled, a feeling further enhanced by the plasma Bleez had coated Jimmy's cock in giving her a hot, sparking feeling on her insides.

After a brief moment of adjustment, Ghia'ta started rocking her hips. Jimmy showed he was no slouch, no passive participant, and started to match her movements. They found their rhythm, Jimmy bucking his hips up into the alien girl, his vision locked onto her boobs as they bounced from his thrusts. That is, until his view was completely filled by a pussy.

"I said his dick is hers," Bleez said, straddling Jimmy's face, "But I didn't say I wasn't still getting some action."

With that, Bleez grinded her crotch into Jimmy's face, who responded by giving her what she wanted, sliding his tongue into her folds and using the lessons Nubia taught him, causing the angelic looking alien to squirm in ecstasy. Jimmy's hands reached up to grab hold of Bleez's full and bountiful booty, all the while he kept pace with Ghia'ta on his dick.

"Mm, it seems I may have a new story to add to the Book of Bimbo." Lyssa Drak commented, as she pulled on one of her nipple rings.

Bleez reached her climax sooner than she expected, coming on Jimmy's face, her pink aura and ring returning to red.

Once Bleez moved off of him and out of the way, Jimmy grabbed Ghia'ta and flipped them over so he was on top now.

Ghia'ta wrapped her legs around Jimmy's waist, as he pounded into her; his hands grabbed and fondled her boobs as they jiggled in his grip from his thrusting.

Ghia'ta reached her limit from being dominated by the earthman, her back arched as she came, just as Jimmy blew his load into her.

The two panted, as Jimmy moved for a kiss, to which Ghia'ta wrapped her arm around his head to pull him close, eagerly letting his tongue into her mouth as their lips met. Once they broke the kiss, Jimmy laid his head down on her big, perky tits and let out a content sigh.

"Man I love my job."

X X X

After leaving the citadel Ghia'ta continued the tour around the station.

Taking him over to the Zamaron side, where Jimmy saw what seemed like an orgy that stretched a mile long. He was, of course, invited to join in, but he wasn't sure if he could get out if did,

Then they moved over to the Ysmault section, where some female Red Lanterns invited Jimmy to go skinny dipping in the pool of blood. Naturally he turned them down as politely as possible.

Upon arriving at the Odym section, however, Jimmy did take a deep dive in the lake there; the cool water and tranquil surroundings gave him a peace of mind he had never experienced before.

Eventually Jimmy got hungry. So Ghia'ta took to the best place to eat, going back over to the Oa side.

Warrior's Bar and Gril. Owned and operated by Earth Lantern Guy Gardner, who happily welcomed his fellow redhead, who just happened to be a journalist.

"Yeah, Goldie took my idea. But let 'em have Earth; I'm going intergalactic!"

Jimmy knew that 'Goldie' referred to Gardner's friend Booster Gold, who was trying to start up his own superhero themed restaurant franchise, Planet Krypton.

After finally getting to eat, after Gardner regaled Jimmy of his recent heroic exploits, it was time for the reporter to return home.

But as he and Ghia'ta made their way back to the port, they ran into another Yellow Lantern, who Ghia'ta introduced as Kaur-sil, who smiled at Jimmy showing off sharp, pointed teeth. She then offered Jimmy a blowjob, which he tried to decline, however, Kaur-sil conjured up a trio of fearsome creatures with her ring, to which Ghia'ta said Kaur-sil could be pretty instant on BJs.

As the Yellow Lantern sucked him off, Jimmy couldn't deny these were the best lips he had ever felt on his dick, so plump and pouty, but ever so often he felt Kaur-sil's pointy teeth press on his meat, causing him to yelp and gasp as fought the urge to pull out of her mouth, and he could swear he feel her lips turn into a smile when he did that.

"James Olsen." A Manhunter with blue 'hair' flew in, "Mistress Aya wishes you to know that the Space Cabbie presently can not transport you back to Earth. However, she has settled your fare and arranged for you alternate transportation."

"Oh, well that was…" Jimmy shuddered from Kaur-sil's teeth, "Was nice of her."

X X X

Jimmy's alternate transportation came in the form of former daredevil criminal turned daredevil taxi service Roxy Rocket.

And Jimmy received yet another blowjob, as Roxy turned herself around on her rocketbike to suck her passenger off, at no extra charge, while her hand pulled behind her still gripping the handles.

Now given how vast space is, this would be too bad. Ms. Rocket, however, had decided to spice things up by flying through an asteroid field; managing to make this BJ more terrifying than the last one Jimmy got.


	12. Frost Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended reading before reading this chapter
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189092/chapters/69809619

Ivy Town, a town best known for the prestigious college, Ivy University.

It was the later half of December, and today was the last day of class before holiday break. Two young men were about to leave campus grounds; a rather unusual pair of friends, that probably would never have met were it not for a very unusual set of circumstances.

Ronnie Raymond was a Caucasian male, he was a rather tall young man, and quite muscular as well, as was fitting an athlete. Ronnie was a jock alright, though some might think of he was a stereotypical 'dumb jock', and while Ronnie certainly wasn't a genius he wasn't as stupid as some people thought; he simply thought more with his heart more than his head, but at least he had a good heart.

Jason Rusch was a young African-American man wearing a pair of glasses; short and scrawny were the words that seemed to best fit him. Nerd was another word often applied to Jason, not that he cared much about being called that, there was no shame in being intelligent.

Indeed, the two young men walking next to each seemed like polar opposites that they might actually physically repulse each other, but the truth was the two of them had an extremely strong bond.

When he was in high school, Ronnie Raymond had been in an accident at a nuclear power plant where he was fused together with Professor Martin Stein, transforming them into Firestorm, The Nuclear Man. Ronnie was the dominant personality, the one in the 'driver's seat', and with Professor Stein guidance, used the power of the Firestorm Matrix to alter the atomic structure of matter to fight crime.

Eventually, Ronnie and Professor Stein were separated, with Ronnie now being Firestorm on his own. Until he was killed by a villain.

After Ronnie's death, the Firestorm Matrix came to Jason Rusch. It was a rough start for Jason, he could only transform into Firestorm by fusing with people, which he did with random people who had no memory of what happened after defusing. This was how Jason operated for months, until Ronnie Raymond came back to life.

Now the two young men shared the Firestorm Matrix together; both able to become Firestorm on their own, but could still fuse together for maximum power.

"So you are goin' to GA's party, right?" Ronnie asked.

"I don't know, parties have never really been my thing." Jason answered.

"Ah c'mon, Jay, live a little my dude! We are talking about a superhero Christmas party here! How the hell can you say no to that? Plus, think about the babes. I mean, you have seen what's been going on lately, right? All that Bimbium stuff."

"Bimbonium, Ronnie." Jason corrected.

"Yeah, right, that stuff. Anyway, yeah you've gotta seen chicks hit with that stuff; Wonder Woman, Zatanna, Black Canary, Hawkwoman, Batgirl, and don't even get on Power Girl, holy shit Power Girl!"

Jason rolled his eyes at Ronnie. Though he couldn't really deny what he was saying, it was ridiculous what was happening.

"Yeah it's been a weird-ass year, alright. You'd think things would settle down after the Crisis, not get crazier."

"Hey, man," Ronnie started, "After all that Crisis crap, the world becoming a little sexier is the kinda weird I'm cool with."

"Mm, fair enough."

"'Sides, I'm pretty sure Killer Frost is gonna be there too." Ronnie nudged Jason.

"Frost," Jason corrected Ronnie again, knowing which one he meant, "Dr. Snow is trying to go by just Frost now; she's not a killer anymore."

"Right, right. But c'mon man, I've been in your head, I know you dig her, dude."

It was true, Jason had an infatuation with Caitlin Snow, before she became a meta-human, just from reading her papers on thermodynamics, he certainly never would have expected the first time he'd meet her when she had become a 'heat vampire', feeding on people's body heat to sustain herself, and that he (And Ronnie) had to fight her as Firestorm. After their first fight, Caitlin became obsessed with the power of Firestorm, as it was the only thing that made her feel warmth again even if only briefly, that she clashed with them again and again hoping the Firestorm Matrix could fix her. Now though, it seemed she had found a cure for her heat vampirism through Bimboinum, which was great and all, but Jason found it awkward to be around her now, with the way she looked and dressed.

"Yeah, well, I hear she's hooked up with the Atom, so what does it matter?"

"So what?" Ronnie said, casually dismissing what Jason had just said, "I hear Frosty pretty open, if ya know what I mean? Same thing with Wonder Woman, she's gotta boyfriend too, but I heard she and Big Barda wrecked Mister Miracle, and their house; plus I heard she's been gettin' it on with Supes too, and that guy is married. To like two women no less. And also Martian Manhunter, he's married but his wife doesn't seem to mind him banging other Leaguers. Everyone's getting laid now, dude, do you really want to be left out?"

"Kinda surprised you'd want to hook me up with a cold-powered ex-villain, Ronnie, considering your own ex."

Ronnie shivered, and not just because it was getting colder all of a sudden. Louise Lincoln had been a girl Ronnie had dated, however, she had been a friend of one of the other Killer Frosts, so when Ronnie broke up with her (via text) she recreated the means that created Killer Frost to make herself a new one, to get revenge on him.

"Yeah, well, this Frosty has a lot more chill now than Louise ever was. Heh, chill. I didn't even mean for that."

"Speaking of chill, it's really getting cold."

"Well it is December, dude." Ronnie said, but he pulled his coat tighter, "But yeah, it's gettin' really F-in' cold. Hey, Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to have heard anything about a blizzard today?" Ronnie asked looking up to the sky.

"No. Why?"

Suddenly, the wind started blowing hard, as heavy snow fell and swirled around.

And then came the hail.

"Ow, ow, OW!" Ronnie cried out from being pelted.

The two young heroes transformed; Ronnie's Firestorm form was bright yellow and red; Jason's was darker red and black; both their heads a lit in flame. They increased the heat around them, melting the snow and ice around them, and took off into the sky.

"Yeah, this wasn't in the forecast." Jason said.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that thing is the cause." Ronnie pointed to a large flying object spewing snow and ice.

"So were both thinking the same thing, right?" This is a Killer Frost thing." Jason said, "Which one do you figure?"

"I'm gonna say probably Louise, since we were just talking about her. Welp, let's get the awkward fight with my ex over with; we got a Christmas party fulla hot super babes to get to. The Heat is on!"

The two Firestorms flew towards the flying ice fortress. As they came closer, large turrets popped out on the surface and fired a focused freeze-beams at them.

"Whoa!" Ronnie shouted as he dodged a shot, "Looks like Mister Freeze tech; think they're back together again? Member when they used you to rocket her to the sun to drain it? Jason? Remember that?"

"Yes, Ronnie, I remember that!" Jason shouted, just barely dodging a freeze-beam.

The two of them flew around, dodging shots as they got closer to the fortress, using their power to transmute the turrets; Ronnie turned them into things like balls and balloons, Jason turning them into vapor.

Once the defences were dealt with, the two young heroes flew into the flying structure, using their power over atomic structures to faze themselves through its walls, heading straight to the control room to confront the expected villainess.

And there she was alright. Seating in a chair at a control console was a white haired woman.

"Ah! Called it! It's Louoooouuu-hoohoo, Holy Hannah! Whoa! Louise?! Is that you?!" Ronnie was stunned by the sight of his ex-girlfriend.

Turning her seat around, Killer Frost revealed herself to the pair of heroes. She was wearing what might be considered a leotard, except for the front of it open showing off her huge boobs that had a pair of snowflake like pasties covering and exposing her abs; fishnet stockings pulled up to her thick thighs; and a choker that had 'Frost Bite' written on it.

"Like the New look, boys?" Louise asked, grabbing one of her tits.

"Yeah, heh, heh," Ronnie was practically drooling, "Uh, why did we break up again?"

"According to that text you sent me you said I was 'too cold' and 'maybe we should see other people'."

"Yeah, I might have been too quick, Lou-Lou, how bout we give us another chance? I mean if one Killer Frost can change there's hope for - OW!" Ronnie was interrupted by a blast from Killer Frost that froze his body below his neck.

"Don't call me Lou-Lou."

"Uh, dude, a little help here." Ronnie said to Jason, as he struggled to free himself; Firestorms' power had no effect on organic matter, and since Killer Frost created the ice from her body it was organic in origin.

"Honestly, you kinda had that coming." Jason replied.

"Well you know the old saying," Louise said, as she raised her hands to attack Jason, "Bros before hos!"

Jason, knowing he couldn't transmute her ice, shot a blast of pure fire in counterattack. The intense heat blast hit the intense cold blast, causing an explosive shockwave that knocked Jason back into a wall.

"Okay, we may need to fuse to take her down." Jason admitted.

"C-c-cool," Ronnie shivered, still stuck in ice, "Remember, it's my turn in the driver's seat."

Jason flew towards Ronnie, crashing into him, and in a bright flash of light, the two of them were replaced with a single figure, one that was half again the size of the two young men individually, and with the face of Ronnie Raymond.

"The Heat is on! Even more than it was before that is."

Killer Frost unleashed another volley of freeze-beams at the fused hero, but with their powers combined, Firestorm had countered better than alone. Still it wasn't all that easy.

"Man, Frosty is really packin' a punch today."

"Ronnie, look at the chair she's sitting on," Jason pointed out, speaking inside Ronnie's head, "It's got heating coils built into it; she's using that to feed her power, and in turn powering this whole ice fortress."

"Got it! Easy fix!" Ronnie blocked another attack with his left hand, while his right fired a transmutative blast at the chair, changing the heat coils into refrigerator coils. "The Heat is off! Get it? Cause it's the opposite of our thing."

"Your thing, Ronnie." Jason said dryly.

"Ah, c'mon. It's Firestorm's catchphrase. That's OUR brand, man."

Any continuation of this discussion of brand recognition was cut short as Killer Frost continued her attack, getting out of her now cold seat.

"She's probably stored up a lot of heat." Jason surmised.

"No problem; I'll just turn this whole room into a freezer and run her battery dry."

Firestorm converted the walls into a large refrigeration system. Killer Frost, however, showed no sign of affect on her, no sign of her slowing down.

"Go ahead, make it as cold as you can," Louise taunted, "Bimbonium upgraded me more than just physically, it warms my blood up, it's like a perpetual fire burning in me that I can draw power from."

"Okay, this might be tougher than we thought. Any ideas, Jay?"

"Well… She did say she got a power boost from Bimbonium."

"Alright, and how do we deal with that?"

"We fuck her."

"Whoa! Wha.." Ronnie was momentarily distracted allowing Killer Frost to graze his left shoulder, "Did you just say what I think you said?!"

"Look, Bimbonium dramatically increases the libido, the sex drive of a person. So we can exploit that."

"Wow, I never expected to hear you talk like that."

"Yeah, well, we're in a crazy situation here. And honestly, I'm feeling… aroused, right now."

"Oh, so that's not just me? Cause she's hot and all, y'know even though she's an ice villain, but I'm feeling pretty wound up."

What neither of them had realized was the Bimboinum had affected more than just Louise's body but her powers as well; while encased in her ice, Ronnie had been affected by Bimboinum, and when Jason had fused with his partner, he too was now affected. Even now, their fused body, which was already impressively built with combined mass, was already bulking up, Firestorm's outfit being transmuted subconsciously to adapt to the changes. Now changes made to the pants, however, could hide what was growing down there.

Which had certainly not gone unnoticed by Killer Frost.

The villainess pounced on Firestorm, pinning him/them against a wall, she then used her power to freeze the heroes' hands and feet to the wall. Once the fused hero was secure, Louise got down on her knees before her prize; she precision froze the crotch of their pants and shattered it, letting loose the huge dick confined within.

"My, my. I was expecting something big from two guys combined, but this exceeds those. I wonder what you boys are like separate. But that's for later, right now I'm going to enjoy this."

Killer Frost dragged her tongue under the underside of the schlong, causing Firestorm to shiver from how cold the tongue and her breath was.

"Mmm, I might have a flame burning in me now, but that doesn't mean I don't need or want to drain from other sources, and what better source to suck dry than Firestorm."

Louise dug into her meal, slowly taking the thick meat into her mouth, savoring the heat she drained out through it.

"S-so c-c-cold," Ronnie shivered, "But, so g-good."

"Mm, like that?" Killer Frost asked rhetorically, kissing along the side, "I set this whole thing up to get a hold of you. The dicks I've been sucking on lately tend to freeze and break on me; so why don't you just give in to the pleasure and become my personal boy toys? After all, you can take it, right?"

Louise went back to draining Firestorm, trapping the heroes' member back in the chilly prison of her mouth; the flaming 'hair' on their head starting to fade.

"Ronnie, we gotta… fight this," Jason said, experiencing the sensation as Ronnie.

"Ohh, but it feels sooooo awesome, dude."

"I know, believe me, I know. But we can't just give in and become her personal power source."

Unfortunately Ronnie was fading, Firestorm shivering as his body temperature was dropping.

"Ronnie, remember Green Arrow's party? All the super babes that are going to be there; you really want to settle for being just one icy bitch's play thing?"

"Aw shit, you're right!" That shaped Ronnie out of it."

"Okay, we need to get out of this. I think it's time to divide and conquer here, got it?"

"Yeah. Ready? Break!"

In a flash that knocked back and stunned Killer Frost, Firestorm defused back to the individual hero forms of Ronnie and Jason. The duo wasted no time grabbing a hold of the villain, and used their power to dissolve what little clothing she had on.

"Okay Frosty, you want heat," Ronnie said, as he grabbed Louise's big bountiful butt and picked her up off her feet, her legs, acting on instinct, wrapped around him, as he slid his cock into her slit, "We'll give you the Heat."

"Mmmmm!" Killer Frost moaned, as she recovered from her momentary daze and felt the hero's penis fill her. Before she could do anything though, she felt a pair of hands, a different pair of hands, come from behind her and group her boobs, and then her breath hitched, she felt another cock push it's way into her anus.

"Cause the Heat is on." Jason said from behind her.

"There you go, bro!"

With that, the two young men began pounding Killer Frost from front and back together. Through their link via the Firestorm Matrix, the two of them synchronized movement, one going in as the other went out.

Louise grinded on Ronnie, but then switched to rubbing her ass against Jason; she alternated her focus between the two heroes she was sandwiched in between. Ultimately she gave up and gave in to the pleasure of double penetration, and the overwhelming heat she was receiving, and let the duo have their way with her.

"Sooo hot!" Killer Frost whined, feeling overloaded by the heat of the heroes', "So hot! Too hot! Too… much… HEEEEAT!"

Killer Frost came, unleashing a wave of intense cold from all the heat she had absorbed.

But the two Firestorms had also reached their climax; their flaming 'hair' flared up and a wave heat was let loose.

The simultaneous release of the extremes of hot and cold caused a colossal explosion, destroying the control room and sending the flying ice fortress falling.

A fiery streak came flying out the wreckage; the fused form of Firestorm, now with the face of Jason Rusch, carrying Killer Frost in his/their arms, who was now wrapped up in a freeze-proof metal.

Firestorm transmuted the destroyed ice fortress into bubbles, to make sure it didn't destroy anything below. Once that was done, they dropped off Killer Frost with authorities, before taking off towards Central City; they had a Christmas party to get to.

"Okay," Jason started, "When get there, if we pick up any girls…"

"Like, say, the good Frosty, for instance?" Ronnie interjected smugly from inside Jason's head.

"Yes, like Dr. Snow," Jason wasn't going to deny who he had in mind, "Then let's just keep it one-on-one. Y'know find our own action; not share."

"Yeah, I getcha, dude. Besides, she's all yours; I kinda had my fill of chicks with ice powers for a while."

Epilogue:

Louise Lincoln was sealed up tight in a special containment pod, currently being transported to Belle Reve Penitentiary.

It was pretty obvious she was going to be put back on the Suicide Squad again, and she remembered another time she was on the Squad. Specifically, she remembered a guy she met back then she took a liking to, and smiled at how funny that was when the first time they met he tried to eat her.

"I should have just looked up Nanaue," Killer Frost sighed in her scp, "I wonder what he's up to now?"


	13. Mr. & Mrs. Freeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended reading before reading this chapter
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189092/chapters/69809619

New Years Eve. A time to look back and look forward; to celebrate accomplishments of the past year, while planning for the next.

In Gotham City the celebrating was primarily centered in Grand Avenue, where Gothamites drank, sang, and made merry. And where Vikki Vale hosted the countdown to New Years.

The police were able to handle any trouble tonight; the only criminals that were out were small time, as the major villains in Gotham were partying at the Iceberg Lounge.

This allowed the Bat Family to ring in the New Years at stately Wayne Manor. Their way of celebrating being intimate and carnal.

But one person wasn't celebrating.

North Refrigeration had been a front owned by the Penguin used for his weapons smuggling, until Batman and Nightwing shut it down. Now the abandoned North Refrigeration warehouse had been converted into the laboratory and hideout of Victor Fries, better known to the world as Mister Freeze; the crude cooling machinery souped up to permit him to move about without his cold suit on, thus allowing him to do more delicate work to reach his goal.

While everyone jubilantly looked forward to the future, Victor was a man trapped in the past. A past that had become quite convoluted after the Crisis; the most common memories were of him as a scientist affected in accident, but there also memories of him as a petty criminal who gained ice powers, and one where he was just a head in a jar. But one thing that was a common feature, however, was the object of Victor's affection, and some would say obsession, was his wife Nora, whom he sought to cure of her fatal disease with a single-minded drive.

And yet, and in all the memories of the various timelines Victor could recall, there were none where he had succeeded where the two of them stayed together; no happily ever after for them together. And what future was there without Nora there?

A dark thought of maybe it's better if she stayed like this, frozen, crept into his mind, but Victor quickly quashed that. No, he would cure Nora, and they would be together again.

Victor placed his hand on the cryo-tube his wife occupied. Nora's body had been changed, thanks to the idiocy of Harley Quinn, who had taken her, cryo-tube and all, and put her on display as Christmas Tree topper, after having exposed her to Bimbonium; now Nora was so much more curvy and buxom than before, her large breast pressing against the tube's glass.

Victor had heard of this new substance called Bimbonium that was in play, even considered it might be the cure he hoped for. Alas, it seemed the changes were only superficial physical ones, blood tests showed the disease was still present; Bimbonium was a dead end.

"Still no closer to curing her, eh, Victor?"

Victor pulled out a small freeze-gun from his lab coat, it wasn't as powerful as his others, but it was easier to keep on his person. He wondered how someone could slip past his heat sensors, but when the intruder came into sight it suddenly made sense.

Killer Frost, one of them anyway; this one had short, blue hair and white skin; her breasts were perky, her hips were wide, her thighs were thick and meaty, and her ass was bountiful, all coming together to make an excellent pear-shaped body. She was wearing a dark blue bodysuit that covered her legs but left her arms and shoulders exposed, in addition, her pussy was also exposed due to the plunging neckline going all the way down to her crotch. On her neck was a collar that read 'Cold Bitch'.

Victor knew this Killer Frost by a different name.

"Dora."

"Oh, put the gun away, Victor; probably won't work on me anyway. Besides, I'm not to fight, if I was I wouldn't have announced myself."

"Then you're here to…"

"See my sister, obviously."

Dora was Nora's sister. Once they were inseparable, until Victor Fries came into Nora's life. Dora put on the façade of being happy for her sister, but really she was jealous she was being taken away from her. Then came Nora's diagnosis, and the in-laws had very different opinions on what should happen. And after Victor froze Nora, and then became Mister Freeze, Dora snapped; she her hatred for Victor over her sister, morphed into a hatred towards costumed criminals, and especially towards men.

Dora, using the alias Smithy, gained a job in the GCPD as the secretary to the commissioner; through that she gained access to Mr. Freeze's tech, and attempted to purge Gotham of males. However, she would be thwarted by Batgirl, and in the conflict be exposed to the same kind of chemicals her brother-in-law had been to, that, coupled with the freeze tech she had been wearing during, transformed her into Killer Frost.

Victor, with much effort, lowered his weapon, and allowed Dora to approach her sister's cryo-tube.

"Hey, Sis. Long time no see. I see you've gone through some changes, huh? Bimbonium, right? Yeah, it's some crazy stuff, alright."

"Useless stuff, I would say," Victor commented.

"You're absolutely sure about that?"

"Look at her, Dora; Harley Quinn exposed her to the substance, and all it did was alter her body, not cure her!"

"I figure Quinn just dumped the stuff in her tube, not exactly a very scientific approach. C'mon, you must have heard about some of the things Bimbonium can do, beside giving people rocking bodies and crazy sex drives. I heard Cyborg grew a whole new body when he was hit with the stuff."

Killer Frost approached Mr. Freeze and looked him straight in his red goggled eyes.

"Look, Victor, I never liked you, I don't think that's a secret; you took my sister away from me before all this when you married her, and then you shoved her into an overdesigned refrigerator, instead of just letting her rest."

"A gross oversimplification of what I've done," Victor retorted, "And as her sister, I would have thought you above anyone else would understand."

"Yes, Nora's been so much better off since you put her on ice," Dora replied sardonically, "Just how many times has some wacko used her as leverage to get you to work for them, anyway? And what about that time with the Lazarus Pit?"

Victor clenched his fist at being reminded at his failures. Of being reminded of how Nora was transformed into Lazara by the Pit.

Killer Frost took a deep breath and released it.

"But nevermind all that. The point I was trying to get to is, despite whatever differences and problems we've had with each other, we both love Nora, neither of us want her in that tube any longer, right?"

"Indeed." Victor agreed, "It should be obvious, what lengths I would go to for her."

"So, I believe Bimbonium is the key. And, I think what you need, is someone who's been exposed to the stuff," Dora's hands went up to her chest, then moved down over breasts, gliding down her stomach, then over to her hips, on down her thighs, then going up her inner thighs, coming to a stop at her exposed slit, "Mmm, someone who doesn't just have the same blood type as her, but also the same DNA, too."

"So you offer yourself for my research?"

"Well, I'm not going to let you dissect me or anything. So you can get that out of that bald noggin of yours."

Victor had indeed considered that, but Dora was offering herself willingly, and there was no need to go to such extremes. Yet anyway.

So Victor started with blood samples. Instantly he was taken aback by the antibodies in Dora's blood, they seemed much more plentiful and advanced than normal. Not wasting any time, he applied them to a sample of Nora's blood. He tempered his expectations, dared not to hope it could be so simple, so easy. The results, however, were quite positive.

"Well?" Dora probed.

"I think…" Victor tried to suppress a smile, "I think your blood will actually work."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get to pumping!"

And so, Victor set up a transfusion, to pump Dora's blood directly into Nora while she was still in the cryo-tube.

"You understand it will take a considerable amount of blood to cure her?" Victor asked.

"I'll be sure to drink lots of OJ after." Dora snarked.

"Just wanting to make sure you understood this procedure."

With that Victor began the transfusion. The red liquid flowed from Dora's body, through a tube, into a console on the cryo-tube, and into her sister.

Victor monitored his wife's vitals, and so far everything was going smoothly; no complications, no sign of rejection. After several hundred milliliters were pumped into Nora, Victor stopped the process.

"So, did it work or what?" Dora said, attempting to stand up, but felt a wave of dizziness hit her.

"You should remain seated after that," Victor said, his eyes not leaving the monitors showing his wife's vitals, "As to your question; the cryo-tube is slowing her metabolic processes, the only way to know is to take her out and see what happens."

"Okay, so do it, then."

Victor looked at his wife's frozen form, and felt conflicted; once again those dark thoughts from early rose up in his head; maybe it was better she stayed like this; even if she's cured, what life could they have together.

Victor hesitated, and Dora noticed.

"If you recall, I was against putting her on ice; she was my own sister, I loved her more than anything else, and I was ready to let her go. But she loved you -- for whatever reason -- and you claimed to love her; so much so you froze her to find a cure. And now you have one, and you're hesitating. Victor, I said I didn't come here to fight you, and I'm trying to stand by that, but right now you're standing in the way of me and my sister. Well it's time to put up or shut up; you say you love Nora, then prove it, and get her out of that thing."

Victor let out a sight, "You're right, Dora."

And so, Victor went about the process to properly release Nora from the cryo-tube. Upon removing her from the chamber and placing her on an exam table, however, the husband and sister of the woman noticed an unmistakable change to her; Nora's skin had become blue, much like her husband's.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Dora asked upon seeing sister's skin.

"It's most likely a side effect of your blood," Victor quickly hypothesized, "Of course! If you possessed the Meta-gene, then it's only natural Nora would possess it as well."

"Okay, neat that we share that, but, is she cured?"

Before Victor could answer, Nora started coughing, her lungs filling themselves with air after being so long without it.

Nora groaned as her eyes started to open.

"Mm. Victor?"

"I'm here, Nora."

Nora's eyes adjusted and focused on her husband.

"Oh, Victor." Nora reached out to touch her husband's face but he recoiled from her hand.

"Nora, I've imagined this moment for so long, had so many false hopes, I can't bring myself to believe this is real."

Nora sat up on the exam table she was on, and reached out once more to touch her husband's face.

"It's real, Victor, I am real. I'm right here, in front of you, touching you."

Any tears Victor Fries shed quickly froze, a very painful experience, but it didn't matter, that pain was overshadowed by the warm joy filling him.

"Hey, Nora," Killer Frost spoke up, "You probably don't recognize me…"

"Dora," Nora interpreted, turning to look at the ice villain, "How could I not recognize my own sister?"

Nora reached her hands out and pulled her sister into a hug. Taken aback by the sudden action, Dora quickly returned the hug.

"So, how do you feel, Sis?" Dora asked, pulling out from the hug.

Nora stood up and stretched, then she started to move. She began doing ballet moves, plié, arabesque, pirouette, in very sensual motions, and all the while removing the see-through gown she was wearing. Once she was done, and completely naked, she placed her hands on her hips and turned back to her husband and sister.

"I've never felt more alive in my entire life, than I do right now."

"Nora, you shouldn't exert yourself like that, not after being in cryo-stasis for so long," Victor cautioned, "I still need to run tes…"

Nora cut her husband off by coming up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulled him into a deep, loving kiss.

Despite how cold Nora's body was now, Victor felt a wave of heat wash over him from the kiss. But it didn't cause him to feel any pain or discomfort, like it should have; this was a pleasant heat, they kind he couldn't remember ever feeling.

"Victor," Nora purred when she broke the kiss, "There'll be time for that later. Right now, like I said, I feel more alive than ever before. And I've got my husband I need to make up time with."

Nora then turned and walked over to Killer Frost.

"As well as my sister I also need to make up time with."

The two sisters embraced one another, their hands running over each other's body, feeling one another up. Then they kissed, a very passionate and unsister-like kiss, their tongues rubbing against the other's.

Victor was certainly shocked by the sight of his wife making out with her sister, but he couldn't describe it as unpleasant; the bulge in his pants was proof of that.

"I had heard Bimbonium wildly increased sex-drive and even alter women's orientation," Victor said, "But didn't think it would go to that extreme."

Nora and Dora stopped kissing and sauntered over to the man in the room, with their arms around each other's waist.

"Not as extreme as you might think, Victor," Dora said, "I've loved Nora in a way that was more than a sisterly way, before I became the slut I am now. That's why I was so jealous of you for taking her away." The sisters came up to Victor and wrapped their arms around him and rubbed their bodies against him, "Funny, you cumming between us doesn't seem so bad now."

"Now then," Nora said, "Why don't you two kiss and make up. For me.

Victor felt conflicted. He felt a warmth growing in him that encouraged him to do so, but he wasn't really comfortable kissing someone other than his wife. On the other hand, Nora said to do it…

Dora, not having any problems kissing her sister's husband, did so while he was thinking it over. Victor tried to pull away, but Nora stopped him.

"It's okay, Victor. I want you two to do this, I want you to enjoy this," Nora encouraged, "Because I'm enjoying it too."

That seemed to get through to her husband, as Victor got into kissing Dora back.

Nora, meanwhile, groped her sister's plump rump.

"Hmm, it's so good to see two finally, actually getting along," Nora commented, before she shoved her sister away from Victor, "But he is my husband, Dora. So I get first crack at his cock."

With that, Nora pulled Victor over to a chair and sat him down, then she wasted no time undoing her husband's pants, allowing his big blue dick to pop out.

"Oh, Victor," Nora moaned from the mere sight of it. She turned herself around and sat down, rubbing her ass against her husband's phallus, causing him the moan. She pushed up on him until the dick popped out from underneath her, then she started rubbing her pussy against it.

"Nora," Victor groaned, before taking some initiative, and hooked his arms under Nora's knees and spread her legs wide.

Nora giggled at her husband's actions, then guided his cock into her. Victor began to thrust up into his wife, setting her big blue boobs bouncing.

Nora mewled from her husband's pounding.

"Hey Sis," Dora, who had removed what little clothing she was wearing, walked up to her sister, "You said you were going to make up time with me too."

5

"Hmmm,Y-yeah, I did," Nora moaned, "I can do both."

4

Dora grabbed hold of Nora's tits, feeling them jiggle and bounce in her hands, as she leaned in to kiss her sister; an act that caused Victor to pump into his wife harder.

3

Nora reached out and grabbed her sister's crotch, slipping her fingers into Dora.

2

Dora started sucking on Nora's breast, as the blue-skinned blonde was getting close to orgasm.

1

Nora felt the warm, sticky seed fill her.

Happy New Year! 

X X X

Nora looked up at the light of the sun coming through the skylight of the warehouse's ceiling. She stuck her hand into sunlight, then immediately pulled it back from the searing pain it caused.

"I'm afraid you're like me now," Victor said, coming up to his wife, "I'll have to create a way to regulate your body temperature, the same way as mine."

"It's alright, Victor," Nora embraced her husband, both of them naked, her breasts pressing against his chest, "We have our own way to warm each other."

"I'm sorry, Nora. This isn't how imagined you'd be cured."

"But I am cured, sweetie. And at least this I'm not a crazy Lazarus monster, and not a head in a jar."

"You… remember those, too?"

"Yes, I remember those things. Like blurry dreams, or nightmares in some cases. I could hear things sometimes as well, in the tube. Some many failures, some many times where we couldn't be together; well this time, we will be together."

"But are you sure you want to become a supervillain? It doesn't seem like you, Nora."

"Maybe Dora rubbed off on me. But I've spent so long sleeping, I want to live, Victor; I want some excitement, and becoming the modern day, ice themed, Bonnie and Clyde sounds very, very exciting. Don't you think?"

"If that's what you want, my love; so long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do or what the world thinks of us."

"Good," Nora reached her hand up to rub her husband's smooth head, "It's the start of a new year; the start of a new life, for both of us. It's time we make our own happily ever after."

With that, Nora took Victor's hand and led him to the bed Dora was beginning to stir from.

"Speaking of, we have time until sunset, so how bout you pound my sister's ass while we wait?" Nora giggled mischievously and seductively, "Oh, I think I'm going to like being a bad girl."


	14. The Cat and The Canary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended reading before reading this chapter
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189092/chapters/69809526

The Cauldron had once been Gotham City's key industrial district, until a financial crisis caused the collapse of many of the businesses based there. Now it was a largely lawless place, the abandoned factories and warehouses the perfect places for criminals to hide their products and broker their deals.

"How's this dump not been paved over?" Wildcat grumbled.

Ted Grant had been a heavyweight boxing champion, until he was framed for the murder of his mentor; on the run from the law, Ted took on the mystery man identity of Wildcat to bring the real killers to justice, avenge his friend, and clear his name. After that, Ted continued to fight crime as Wildcat, and became a founding member of the Justice Society of America. But Ted was just a man, and he aged the same as any other, however despite his advanced years, he was still in peak physical condition; a mountain of muscles underneath his catsuit. Even so, though he was in far better shape than other guys his age, Ted wasn't as active at fighting crime these days; he mostly spent his time training younger heroes.

"Believe me, Bruce has tried. Babs says crooked city officials in the pockets of criminals block any attempted Cauldron redevelopment plans; she hopes that her dad as mayor now, can do something about it."

Ted glanced over to who had spoken, then quickly turned away; he felt awkward looking at her.

Dinah Laurel Lance, the Black Canary, was arguably Ted's best student -- tied with Batman -- or at least she was his favorite; he had been close to her mother, the original Black Canary, and had looked after her like his own daughter.

Which made it hard to be around her right now.

Dinah had been hit with Bimbonium, and now her body was even more buxom than before; her breasts and thighs were bigger than her head, the former were pushed up by her black top under her leather jacket, the latter covered -- if it truly be considered covered -- in nothing but fishnet stockings, that despite leaving her lower half exposed, had an opening in the crotch that run under her and over the crack of her unbelievably huge ass. On her next was a choker that had the words 'Pretty Bird' in green letters on it.

"Ain't you cold at all?" Wildcat asked, "It's the middle of the night, in winter, for crying out loud."

The two of them were on top of the roof of a long abandoned cannery, on stake out for a weapons shipment.

"Bimbonium does things to the body. Other than the obvious, that is," Dinah explained, "My body has this heat to it now, doubt I'd survive out on an arctic tundra, but it's kind of like it's regulating me against the cold. Not that I don't feel the chill; my nipples are pretty hard right now."

Ted didn't need to hear that, "Even if the cold don't bother you, you could still put on some bottoms, Dinah."

"Ted, I thought we got over this; I'm not a little girl."

Dinah had gotten this tip on a link in Gotham's Underworld's weapons trade, that this old cannery was a depot for guns, and was staking it out. She invited Ted along for two reasons; the first being to keep Ted active, he often times felt outdated and left behind by the younger heroes, especially the ones with powers; second reason was that Ted seemed to be avoiding her after she'd been hit by Bimbonium, he clearly wasn't comfortable seeing his "little girl" like this, so she felt the need to confront her father figure about this.

"Yeah, I know, you're a grown woman. I accepted that a long time ago. But that don't mean I accept you running around with your kooter out for the whole world to see!"

"And there it is! That's why you've been avoiding me; you just can't deal with all this can you?" Dinah gilded her hand over her form, making sure Ted was looking at her, "You can't deal with how I've changed, that I'm more open sexually now. But you have no problem with how Wonder Woman is now, or Power Girl with her gigantic tatas bouncing around. In fact, it seems quite the opposite."

"It's not…"

"Don't you dare say, 'it's not the same thing.'"

"Well it is. I didn't push Diana or Karen on their first bicycles. I know you're a grown woman, Dinah, I can deal with you gettin' into danger, and I can deal with you gettin' married even. But how am I suppose to accept seeing my girl looking like a, like a…"

"Slut?" Dinah offered, with a bit of smirk, "And what's wrong with that? You used to be quite the tomcat after all; all those pretty young damsels in distress swooning at big, strong Wildcat saving them."

"Yeah, well, I never went around with my junk hanging out. 'Sides which, you're engaged now, Queen really okay with you dressing like that and humping God knows who?"

"No, Ollie does not have a problem with how I dress, and he doesn't really mind if I hook up with another guy and I don't much mind if he sticks his arrow in someone else's quiver; that's all just sex, it doesn't change how we feel about each other. Now look Ted, we've dealt a lot crazy crap; we've fought aliens and demons and gods; we've seen parallel universes collide and fuse and mingle together. If you can deal with that kind of stuff, you can deal with the new normal of things being sexier, and that includes the way I am now, too."

Ted rolled what Dinah was saying around in his head. She was making some sense, as just one of the normal, powerless Mystery Men, he had been through some insane situations, 'punching above his weight class' as he would put it in boxing vernacular, that made this whole Bimbonium outbreak seem like a non-issue. Hell, Ted even enjoyed the way ladies were now, as his old student pointed out. But he just couldn't deal with Dinah like this.

"You know me, Dinah, I'm the kinda guy that's got trouble with new and different crap. I may be Wildcat but that saying about old dogs still applies to me."

"You know, if you're having trouble adjusting to this, you could just dive straight in."

"Whadda mean? Use that stuff? Unh-uh, no way. No offence to guys like the Tylers, but don't need any enhancements. Besides, the bad guys are dealing that stuff, right? Sounds like any other drug to me."

"True, there are ways Bimbonium can be used to exploit people exposed to it, but there can be good things from it too; one of the Killer Frosts doesn't need to drain people of their body heat anymore. And if you're feeling sorry for me, if you see me as a victim, you can get that bullshit out of your head right now. I'm not ashamed of how I am now. In fact, I don't think I've ever been happier with my life than I am right now; I'm hotter than ever, I'm sexually active, I'm engaged, I've got my family," Dinah gives Ted a hard look, "except… for my old teacher."

"Dinah, I…"

Before the pair could keep the discussion going the sound of approaching vehicles got their attention; whatever feelings they had a moment ago were swapped away as they got their heads in the game . A car pulled up the cannery loading dock, followed by a couple of nondescript tucks.

The car's doors opened and out stepped a curvaceous woman with short, blonde hair, carrying a pink parasol, and was wearing a white dress with black stripes going down its sides; the dress highlighted her figure well, with her large breast threatening to pop out of her top with each step she took.

"Oi! Get to work you mugs!" The woman spoke in a cockney accent, waving her parasol around as she gave orders to the dozen or so thugs around, that had started loading crates from the building into the trucks. "You lot wanna get back to the ship for the fights, rioght? Well les' see some pep them steps, eh!"

Black Canary and Wildcat observed the activity from above on the rooftop.

"The bird barking orders is Tracy Buxton, Penguin's right hand girl," Dinah explained, "I figured this would be his crew's spot."

"What was that about a ship?" Ted asked.

"Probably talking about the  _ Final Offer,  _ Penguin's personal liner; he keeps it moored at Dixon Docks, he uses it as alternate places to the Iceberg Lounge for his deals, and for smuggling of course, he also hosts fights on it. Maybe you should visit sometime, sounds right up your alley."

"C'mon, Dinah. You know I don't do that kinda thing no more. If I wanna beat some punk ass thugs, I don't do it for no one's entertainment, anymore. Speaking a'which…" Ted cracked his knuckles, he was looking forward to venting his frustration that he had built up from the uncomfortable conversation he had with Dinah on some hired goons, "Is it time to kick some ass, now?"

Dinah gave him a smile and a nod, "Yup, now it's time to kick some ass."

The two of them leaped into action, Black Canary landed on top of one of the trucks, getting everyone's attention.

"Lemme guess, fellas," Dinah said with her hands on her hips, "You're just here to put Penguin's Christmas decorations in storage, right? Oh no, wait, you're here dropping off not picking off."

With that Dinah jumped off the truck and landed on one of the goons, her thick thighs wrapping around his head, her pussy rubbing against his face; Dinah let out a slight moan from the scratchy feeling from the man's beard on her bare crotch, however she did not let that distract her, she flipped backwards putting her hands on the ground she used her momentum to throw the guy into the opened back of the truck.

Black Canary got to her feet and struck a fighting pose, expecting to be rushed by the henchmen, however, they all just stood there, stunned by the sight of a hot, half naked super heroine.

"OI!" Tracy called out, "Stop slobbering at that slag, you wankers, and get 'er!"

That snapped them out of their stunned state. That, and the fact that Wildcat had pounced, sending one goon flying into another.

Three men charged at Black Canary, but she dropped down and swept their legs with her thick powerful leg. Another one came at her with a crowbar, but Dinah deftly dodged then grabbed the crowbar, surprising the thug and, using his surprise, twisted it from his grasp and sent him careening to the ground where she gave a quick but hard kick to his face. She then turned herself around, and in one fluid motion, hooked the leg of the guy that was coming at her from behind with the crowbar, sending him to the floor, where she gave him a kick like the last guy. She then threw the crowbar, hard, at another thug that was coming at her, knocking him down.

Black Canary's moved gracefully and fluidly, dodging and using her enemies momentum against them, only occasionally using punches and kicks, her body's new mass not slowing her down any. Most of the henchmen seemed to be less trying to fight her and more trying to grab and grope her, Dinah didn't mind, however, she was more than happy to take advantage of that.

Wildcat was more brutal and direct, going for knockout punches and broken bones. He did dodges and blocks but they lacked the style Dinah had. While the goons weren't trying to feel up Ted, they still underestimated him as an old guy all the same, but he would teach them a lesson on why that was a mistake.

Black Canary and Wildcat were back-to-back, although Dinah's shelf of an ass was what mostly pressed up against Ted's backside, much to his embarrassment.

"Admit it," Dinah said, "It's still good to fight side-by-side, isn't it?"

"Well I still ain't too crazy about how you dress now," Ted replied, his arms wrapped around hers and he spun around, letting her kick four thugs in the head, "But you still got it, kid."

Dinah smiled. It was starting to feel like things were getting back to normal with her father figure. The clicking of guns, however, drew their attention to four of Penguin's henchmen loading up some assault rifles they had broken out of the crates.

"Those guys are all yours; sing 'em a lullaby, darlin'."

Wildcat moved away from Black Canary as she took a deep breath. The thugs aimed their weapons, but before they could open fire, the super heroine unleashed her Canary Cry, a powerful sonic scream, that sent the would-be gunmen flying, and the henchmen near her were stunned just by being in proximity.

Dinah raised arm to block a parasol coming down on her. Tracy attacked Black Canary primarily with the parasol but threw in a few punches and kicks. Dinah was mildly impressed, the woman was more than just a pretty face, she had some fighting skill, however the heroine wasn't worried, she was still the better fighter.

But as Dinah pulled her head back to dodge the parasol, the tip of the umbrella sprayed a purple gas in her face. Black Canary coughed, as her vision blurred, the world around her spinned, and then everything went dark.

"CANARY!" Wildcat shouted, unfortunately, the momentary distraction of seeing his old protege fall, allowed a henchman to hit him on his back with a crowbar, knocking him to his hands and feet. Although Ted was quick to recover, and clobber the guy that hit him, as well as the other guys that tried to gang up on him when he was on the ground, there was no time for him to stop Penguin's henchmen from loading Dinah into a car and driving off.

Wildcat made quick work of the few goons that were left, then ran to where he and Dinah had stashed their motorcycles. Revving the engine, Ted took off to where he was certain they were taking her, a place Dinah had mentioned earlier.

In the car, Tracy had handcuffed Black Canary's hands behind her back and tied a gag tight around her mouth. Once she was sure her captive was secured, she pulled out her phone.

"'Ello, Ozzy, it's me. I got some good news and some bad news, luv. Bad news: we got hit at the depot… No, not 'im, but a couple'a 'is mates. But the good news: I got a consolation prize."

X X X

Dinah started to become aware of the world around her, and she didn't like how it felt, sounded, or looked; she felt her arm held behind her back and cuffs on her wrists holding them together, as well the gag wrapped tight around her mouth.

"Well, lookie who's wakin' up, now," a familiar cockney voice spoke, noticing Black Canary struggling with her restraints.

"Well, now, let's not leave our guest laying on the cold, hard ground, my dear; help her to her feet."

Tracy grabbed Black Canary's arm and pulled her up to her feet, Dinah struggled futilely, and nearly fell back down from still feeling dizzy from the knockout gas.

"'Ere, now, luv! Settle down now!" Tracy ordered.

"You should listen to the lady, 'Pretty Bird." The other voice chuckled, which was punctuated with a "WHONK-WHONK!"

Dinah fixed a hard glare on the source of the voice, for mockingly calling her Ollie's pet name for her.

He was a fairly short man, though not as short as Dinah remembered him, and of a stocky build, but wasn't obese as he once, now he was building with muscles; the one thing that seemed to remain the same was that big beak-like nose he was always so damn proud of. He wore a complete tuxedo, with a monocle in his left eye; the only thing from his usual attire that was missing was a top hat over his slick backed black hair. And of course, an umbrella in his right hand, set on his shoulder.

Oswald Chesterfield Cobbelpot; better known as the Penguin.

"I got'a say, Canary," Penguin said, "Having you here like this, is almost worth having you muck up my weapons stash."

It hadn't taken Dinah long to notice her surroundings, to notice that they were very metallic; she was on a ship, she was on Penguin's ship. Internally she breathed a sigh of relief, remembering what she told Wildcat earlier.

_ He'll come; I know you will, Ted. _

"We're of two minds about that, Oswald," a soft masculine voice spoke, but then the same voice spoke again in a more harsher way, " **But this is a nice catch."**

Dinah looked to her left and saw Gotham's former district attorney Harvey Dent, better known now as Two-Face because left half his face, half his head, and even half of his body, had been horribly scarred; this had caused Harvey's psyche to split in two, between the upstanding DA Dent and his long repressed angry side, AKA Big Bad Harv; now Two-Face made his decisions based the toss of his double head silver dollar, one side scarred to act as tails. He was wearing a black and white suite; white was the color of his good side, while black was on his scarred side. His body had a notable increase in muscle mass, his clothes fitting snuggle on him, a telltale sign of Bimbonium exposure, however, Bimbonium had fantastic regenerative properties and Harvey's face, his body, was still scarred.

Flanking Two-Face, on either side, were two women.

On his good side was a woman with short, curly blonde hair; she was wearing a white lacey top that looked like a lingerie version of Dinah's, that struggled to contain her huge boobs; she had on silky stockings that connected to a garter belt but no panties and had a white feather boa over her shoulders; her face was dusted with sparkling makeup.

The woman on his bad side had long, wild black hair that had dark red highlights, her face was covered with purple eyeshadow and purple lipstick; she was wearing a black leather teddy that displayed the cleavage of her ample chest, but her biggest feature was her wide hips and huge ass, and thighs that rivaled Dinah's it seemed. In her hand she held a coiled up whip.

The pair were Sugar and Spice, respectively. They contrasted one another; Sugar was soft and cuddly, while Spice was hard and rough. And both were most definitely exposed to Bimbonium.

"Such a meanie breaking all those goodies that was supposed to be yours," Sugar said in a sweet, breathy voice. She rubbed herself against Two-Face's right side, her hand rubbing up and down his chest, resting her head on his shoulder, "I'm sure she can find a way to make up for."

"Oh, she's going to make it up to us, alright," Spice said in a harsh, husky tone, she pulled her whip taut in her hands, making it make a SNAP sound, "She needs to be punished for being a bad bad girl."

"Damn right she's gonna pay for that; we already put a down payment on those guns." What could be considered the gruff voice of a 1920s era gangster caricature spoke.

Looking to her right, Dinah saw an extremely curvy woman, who possessed a perfect hourglass figure; she wearing a dark blue strapless evening gown, that showed of what was essentially the top half of her breasts, it wrapped around and hugged her body nicely, showing off her waistline, and the bottom half of the dress had a slit that showed off her right leg and thigh, with a pair of long white elegant gloves on her arms; her hair was long and blonde, it reached down passed her ass, and some of it covered the right side of her face, including her eye.

But the thing that drew Dinah's attention was what she was holding; with her right hand going into it and her left arm acting as a seat, nestled in between the ample cleavage, was a ventriloquist's puppet, dressed up as a prohibition era gangster, and had a scar going down its cheek from its eye.

Arnold Wesker had been the meek, quiet son of a powerful crime family, seemingly lacking any kind of drive to be a criminal, he instead took up ventriloquism, and created a dummy with the wood from Blackgate Penitentiary's gallows tree. Most believed the Scarface persona was the manifestation of the Ventriloquist's long repressed negative emotions, a few others though, believed Scarface was born from the sprites of the hundreds of criminals executed on the tree from where the wood he was made out of was from. Whatever the case might have been, Scarface became one of Gotham's most dangerous criminals, and no matter how many times the puppet was destroyed, The Ventriloquist would always rebuild 'Mister Scarface'. So when Wesker turned up dead, everyone expected, and hoped, that would be the end of Scarface.

Peyton Riley had likewise been the daughter of the boss Gotham City's most powerful Irish mob. She had been married off to form an alliance between father's gang and an Italian one, but her husband betrayed and murdered her father, and shot and left her for dead. However, she's shot nearby where Wesker is killed; hearing a voice in the next room, she pulled herself over to it and found the dead Ventriloquist and a broken Scarface that spoke to her. Together they both survive, and now are considered a modern day Bonnie and Clyde (a title that was being challenged now by an Ice themed couple).

"So, Penguin, you gonna pay us back, or what?" Scarface asked.

" **Cuz you know we ain't paying the rest without any merch."** Two-Face added, causally flipping his coin, "That's something we both agree on."

"You boys ought to know Oswald Cobbelpot doesn't do refunds," Penguin answered. "You really put us in a bind, Canary. I invited my esteemed colleagues here for a bit of entertainment, to have some friendly competition between our crews with my boiler room fights, while we wait for the weapons they already half-paid for. But you want and ruined that for all of us. So the question is," he stepped forward and reached out with his umbrella, rubbing its tip against Dinah's pussy, causing her to squirm, "How are you going to make this right?"

" **What do you ladies think?"**

Sugar and Spice walked over to Black Canary, Penguin and Tracy moved aside to allow the pair to size the heroine up.

Sugar wrapped her arms around Canary, pulling her body against hers, squishing their boobs together; Sugar's tits just slightly undersized next to the heroine's.

"Ohh, you're a little bit bigger than me," Sugar said with a cutesy sounding whine, as she rubbed their chests together, "That's okay, I'm not too jealous; it just means they're extra fun to play with."

"Nevermind the rack," Spice said from behind Canary, her hands were on the heroine's hips, gliding over fishnet covered thighs and hind end, "Just look at this ass! It's so fucking huge and full; it's simply begging to be spanked hard."

Spice did indeed give Dinah's rump a spank, getting a muffled shout from the heroine.

The two women continued the feel up and grope Black Canary; Spice took her whip and placed in between Dinah's buttcheeks and proceed to wrap it around in between the heroine's legs and over her pussy, she then stated moving her whip in a seesaw motion, rubbing against the woman's nethers, causing Canary to moan through her gag.

"You like that, don't you?" Sugar asked rhetorically, "Spicy really knows how to use a whip, don't she? See, it's going to be so bad being our toy."

"Whoa-ho-ho-OH! Damn, that's hot!" Scarface shouted, as he started to shake, or rather, Riley was shaking the puppet, "I'm about to… bout to..."

From out Scarface's pants sprang out a long wooden cock.

"Oh baby, please contain yourself," Riley said, "You're going to get me all jealous popping a woody like that from watching other girls."

"Aw c'mon, Doll. You know no other broads matters t'me," Riley moved Scarface's arm to put his hand under her chin, "You'll always be my numba one girl."

"I know, baby; I just need to hear you say it, from your own lips, Riley said with a giggle. "Now, how bout I take care of that?"

"You know it Sweetheart!"

With that Riley brought Scarface to her face and started sucking on the puppet's dick. She moved Scarface as if he was humping her head, and the while, while she was deep-throating the wooden phallus, the puppet could be heard shouting, "OH YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! TAKE IT, BABY! TAKE IT ALL!"

" **Awright! That's enough!"** Two-Face shouted, his girls returned to his sides', "I don't think any of us wanted to see that."

"Quite right." Penguin agreed.

"Sorry, boys," Scarface said, as Riley causally pushed the wood dick back in his pants, "Didn't mean t'make ya feel inadequate."

"Back to the matter at hand," Penguin pulled out a vial of pink glowing liquid, Bimbonium, no doubt about it, from his jacket pocket. "I was thinking of offering this as the prize, but really, this stuff isn't all that hard to get a hold of, now is it?" He placed the substance back in jacket, "Now, a genuine super hero? That is something worth fighting for! Haha haha WHONK WHONK WHONK!

"So, here's the deal gents," Penguin addressed his fellow crime bosses, "We have our boys fight it out; winner gets the bird."

"I'm game," Scarface agreed, "How bout you, Dent?"

Two-Face flipped his coin, let it land in his left hand, then slapped it to the back of his right and looked at the result, " **We're in** ."

The villains moved with their captive to the boiler room of the ship. They stood on a deck that overlooked the area that served as the arena, all around were the underlings of the three crime bosses, who engaged in cat calling and whistling at the sight of the captured Canary.

Penguin banged his umbrella on the railing to get everyone's attention, but before he could explain what the stakes were, one of his henchmen came flying into the arena.

Wildcat came strolling in casually.

"Sorry I'm late, Canary. Traffic was a bitch, and then these guys tried to stop me gettin' in. Now, I'm walking outta here with my girl, Penguin, let her go and I won't sink this tub o' yours!"

"Oh ho! You're a bold old geezer, aren't you," Penguin said, amused by the old hero's arrival; this was a chance for payback on both of them. "Alright lads, here's the deal: I was going to offer up this pretty li'l birdie as the prize for tonight's brawl! But this old boy's come along to take her away! Now you lot aren't about to let him get away with that, are you?"

The thugs answered by jumping into the arena and swarming Wildcat.

Ted had expected this and went to work. Though boxing was his first and favorite fighting style, the basis on which he built his style, he was well versed in other styles, and mixed in some Muay Thai and Capoeira; dodging and countering, causing guys' attacks to hit someone else, or grabbing guys and throwing them at other guys, he did whatever he could to make his opponents' numbers against them.

Ted fought with a ferocity beyond his advanced years, proving why he was called Wildcat. Still, he was not a young man anymore; though he had whittled down the goons to just a few, he hadn't done so unharmed, he still suffered the odd hit, and was now panting heavily as he delivered a knockout blow to one of last remaining goons.

"Aww, looks like the poor wittle putty tat is pooped," Scarface said, with mock concern. "Rhino! Go trample the kitty!"

"Right, boss." Rhino was Scarface's muscle, and was basically just a wall of muscles with limbs and a head, and that was without any kind of enhancements.

Rhino jumped into the arena and charged at Wildcat, who was knocking out the last henchman and didn't have time to react, as the huge thug ran into the hero like a freight train, and slammed him into a wall, then tossed Wildcat back to the center of the arena.

The villains cheered and laughed at seeing the old hero laid out.

Black Canary, however, was not entertained by watching her father figure being manhandled, but with all the bad guys attention on what was going on in the arena, Dinah took the opening that was presented.

People knew her for her fighting prowess and her Canary Cry, she didn't use gadgets like Bruce; so no one thought to search her for anything. There was a time when Dinah lost her power and used a device called a Canary Cry Bomb that could cause sonic blasts, as a stand in for lost power. Her powers had returned, of course, but she still kept some CCB on her person; while the villains watched the fight, Dinah carefully moved her hands up under the back of the inside of her jacket, trying not to draw attention to herself, and pulled out a small CCB from a concealed pocket. She placed the device against the chain of her handcuffs and activated it, the sudden point blank sonic blast broke the link, freeing her arms.

"What was…" Penguin's question was answered before he could finish asking it by a fist slamming into his monocle, shattering it. "AHHH! MY EYE!!"

Black Canary reached into Penguin's coat pocket, pulled out the vial of Bimbonium she had seen earlier, and tossed it to Wildcat.

Before she could remove the gag on her mouth or do anything else, a whip wrapped around Dinah's right arm, and she pulled towards Spice who delivered a kick to her midsection, then attempted to punch the heroine but Canary blocked that and punched her back.

Black Canary untangled the whip, and launched a kick at Spice, but was surprised when Sugar jumped in and grabbed her leg, flipping her and sending her to the floor. Dinah bounced back and tried to punch Sugar but ended up being thrown again, this time Spice struck the heroine while she was in the air.

Sugar and Spice fought in tandem, their bodies rubbed against each other as they moved; Sugar fought defensively, Spice fought aggressively, completing each other (it reminded Dinah somewhat of Hawk and Dove, but these seemed to work together better). The two of them laughed; Sugar with a cute giggle, Spice with a throaty chuckle.

Wildcat, meanwhile, had gotten a hold of the vial. He knew it was Bimbonium, he had an idea what it would do to him, and was conflicted. To him, this was essentially juicing, and every fiber of his being was against using it, however, weighing the options, and considering Dinah's life was a factor in this situation, he popped the cap and downed the liquid. It had a spicy, fruity flavor. Instantly Ted felt a surge of warm energy course through his body, any fatigue he felt was gone, as he felt totally revitalized, it was like getting a second, third, and forth wind all at once; his aches, pains, and bruises were fading away; though Ted was in the best shape possible for someone his age, he could feel his body tightening, his muscles firming up again, like back in his boxing prime, no, better than in his prime, as his suit hugged his form tightly.

Wildcat turned to Rhino, taking a boxing pose, "Alright, big un. Round two."

Rhino threw a punch, which Wildcat casually dodged and delivered his own right into the thug's face, staggering him. Ted smirked; he could tell from that one punch this guy was all brute strength, no training whatsoever. Now that things had been evened out a bit, this wasn't going to take long.

Dinah had had her hands full with Sugar and Spice, however, help came from a most unlikely source, when Tracey jumped into the fight. While Two-Face's girls fought well with each other, Penguin's girl was a third wheel, and ended up throwing off Sugar and Spice.

Black Canary exploited that. She managed to block a whip attack from Spice with Tracey, when the cockney woman tried to attack her with her parasol again, causing her to be tangled in the whip. Dinah then kicked Tracey at Spice, knocking them both down, but causing the knockout gas from the parasol to go off in Sugar's face.

"Sugar!" Spice called out, she pushed Tracey off of her and got on top of Sugar and started to gently smack her face, "C'mon, baby! This ain't time to take a nap!"

Dinah took this opportunity to jump into the arena and try to the damn gag off her mouth. As she finally removed it, she looked to Ted finishing off Scarface's goon.

"You okay, kid?" Wildcat asked upon seeing her.

"I should be asking you that." Dinah looked Wildcat up and down, taking in how ripped he was now, how much younger he looked now. "How are you feeling."

"Pretty hot, and not just from fighting. Also feelin' pent up, but otherwise I can't remember ever feelin' this good."

"Well let's how good you two feel after this!" Penguin shouted, before he pressed a button on a control panel that opened a large door on the arena level.

Heavy footsteps shook the ship's floor, as out from the opened door came a huge, hulking gray-skinned monster, with white hair, and was wearing tattered black coat and pants.

"Holy…" Scarface called out. "Freaking Solomon Grundy?!"

" **You had a ringer, Cobblepot?** " Two-Face accused.

"Oh, don't act like the thought didn't cross your minds, Dent." Penguin retorted.

"It did," Two-Face admitted,  **"But the coin came up heads."**

"Grundy remember Kitty-Man," the zombie spoke, looking at Wildcat, "You friend of Glowy-Green-Man! Grundy hate Glowy-Green-Man! Grundy hate you!"

Grundy ran at Wildcat and slammed his fists down, trying to crush the hero. But Ted dodged and delivered a few quick punches to the zombie's face, sending him reeling back.

Grundy growled, and prepared to attack again, but his attention was stolen by whistle, leading eyes to fall on Black Canary.

"Hiya, Grundy."

"Oooh, pretty lady! Grundy like pretty lady!" Grundy drooled at the sight of Black Canary, " Pretty lady come here; give Grundy kiss."

"How about I give you a song, instead of a kiss, big guy?" Dinah asked rhetorically. She made sure Ted had moved out of the way (he had, and he was covering his ears), then took a deep breath and unleashed her Canary Cry. The entire ship vibrated; metal groaned and nuts and bolts popped. While the attack was aimed primarily at Grundy, the villains that had been watching the show were also being hit.

"BABY!" Peyton Riley screamed in concern at Scarface splintering.

**"Screw it! I don't need a coin to decide we need to get the hell outta here!"** Two-Face yelled to Sugar and Spice, the former had begun to come to, but was still groggy and needed the latter's help to stand.  **"You can go down with your ship, Penguin!"**

Penguin didn't argue, he and Tracey were already making for the exit, as the ship continued to shake apart, and started to take on water. The other villains followed quickly after.

"GRUNDY NO LIKE SONG!" Grundy yelled, having dropped on to a knee,as he tightly covered his ears. With a roar, the zombie tore his ears from his head, then charged at Canary and sent his fist flying at her. The heroine dodged the strike, back flipping in a way that had her foot hitting Grundy's chin, sending him reeling.

Wildcat pounced at the opening, deleving rapid, powerful blows to the undead behemoth. Grundy attacked Wildcat, but as he dodged, Black Canary jumped in to take over for her mentor. On it went, the two heroes working together, alternating their attacks between each other to keep their opponent off balance, as the rained punches and kicks on him.

Unfortunately, Grundy wasn't showing much wear-n-tear.

"He's a tough, undead SOB!" Ted commented. "Any idea on how to take him down?"

"Yeah, I got one. But I need you to toss me at him."

Wildcat didn't have time to ask for more details, as Black Canary jumped towards him; his hands came together as her foot landed on them, and then tossed her up into the air.

Dinah spun in the air, then landed on Grundy, straddling his face, her thighs around his head.

"Grundy like this!" Grundy's muffled voice spoke with excitement.

"Enjoy it while you can, Grundy, you're going to like what happens next." Dinah started to squeeze her legs together, her huge thighs tightened around the zombie's head.

Grundy wasn't enjoying having a pretty lady on his face anymore, as the pressure of her squeezing his head was very uncomfortable; he reached up to grab her, but the cracking sound from Grundy's skull meant it was too late.

Just make sure, Dinah twisted herself while still latched on tightly to Grundy, snapping his neck.

With the threat neutralized, the two heroes made their escape.

"Damn, girl! That was pretty brutal." Ted said.

"Oh, come on. He's undead. Even Batman goes for the kill when fighting Grundy. You know he'll be back soon enough anyway."

It was true, Solomon Grundy had been killed many times, and his body always reformed in Slaughter Swamp. He might come back dumber this time, he might back intelligent; Dinah wasn't sure which would be the worse outcome.

"Yeah, but, crushin' a skull between your legs? Gives me mixed feelings, darlin'"

"How about we get out of this flooding tub first, then we'll talk about it."

X X X

Dinah and Ted made it out of the _Final Offer_ easily, and safely made it to Ted's gym.

The two of them were drinking water by the boxing ring, rehydrating after all the fighting they'd done tonight.

Ted had taken his mask off; his hair was a lustrous black, with no trace of gray anywhere to be seen; his face had no wrinkles or blemishes whatsoever, he looked as if he was in his late 20s/early 30s.

Dinah was the one who broke the silence, "So, what was that earlier, about feeling conflicted about me crushing Grundy's skull with my thighs?"

"Look, I get it, the guy's a zombie, we hadda go that far. But you doing that with your thighs was kinda… kinda…"

"Hot?" Dinah offered, with a smug smirk on her face.

"Damit! I shouldn't think of you like that, I can't think of you like that; you're practically my kid!"

"But I'm not, Ted, not biologically anyway. Sure, I think of you as my dad, but so what? Why should that stop us from being sexually attracted to each other?" Dinah walked in front of Ted, pressing herself lightly against his body, "Because seeing you in action, seeing the Wildcat unleashed, turned me on."

"Dinah, we can't…" Ted was hushed by Dinah putting her finger on his lips.

"Look Ted. I know what you're feeling right now; I know first hand what Bimbonium does to a person." Dinah's hand went down to Ted's groin, he groaned feeling her fingers on his bulge, "My advice: don't fight it, just do what your body is telling you to do."

Dinah kissed Ted; nothing passionate, no tongue involved, just something to nudge him in the right direction. When she pulled back she took off her jacket, followed by her top, and climbed into the ring.

"Come on, get in here," Dinah instructed, "And no clothes allowed in the ring; strip."

Whatever parts of Ted's mind that had been against this, were evaporating at the sight Dinah fully nude. The only thing she still had on were her fingerless gloves on her hands that were on her wide hips, high heeled shoes, she somehow fought gracefully in, on her feet, and the fishnets that did absolutely nothing to cover up her bottom half. Ted stripped himself to the buff and climbed into the ring.

"So, we gotta be naked in here because, what? We gonna do the traditional Greco-Roman style wrestling?"

"Well, maybe later. Mostly I just thought you'd be a little more comfortable in your home turf." Dinah explained. She put her hands on Ted's shoulders, then ran them down his arms, feeling his huge biceps, then they moved over his chest, rubbing his pectorals, then on down to trace her fingers around his abs. Dinah loved Oliver, she truly did, and while Bimbonium had certainly improved on his already impressive physique, it just could not compare to Ted's; it felt like she was touching warm marble. She felt herself moistening down below just from feeling him up.

"You said you were feeling pent up earlier," Dinah's hand went down to his long, thick, hard erection and gently stroked it, getting a soft moan from the man. Her other hand palmed his huge, full balls, "Mmm, yes, very pent up, indeed. I can't just let my father figure stay in this kind of state, now can I?"

Dinah kissed Ted again, this forcing her tongue into his mouth, and pushing him into the corner of the ring, right up against the turnbuckles. She pressed her big, soft tits against his hard, chiseled chest, rubbing her nipples into it.

Ted threw in the towel on fighting against what he had feeling, what had been building up since downing the Bimbonium; his hands slapped his hands down hard on Dinah's colossal ass, pushing down on his dick as he slid it into her.

Dinah moaned, as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Ted, the same thick, meaty thighs that had crushed an undead monster's skull, now were tight around his waist. His hands held her up; his fingers tangling themselves in her fishnets, he tugged them upwards, causing the netting to dig into her bountiful ass flesh.

They broke their kiss, but Ted started to kiss Dinah's neck and collar, as he started to trust up into her.

"Harder, daddy! Harder!" Dinah begged.

Ted gave his girl what she wanted, and started trusting faster and harder; her ass jiggling in his hands.

Dinah's moaned more, as she put hand on the back of Ted's head and pushed it down between her boobs, where he started to shake his head against them.

Dinah felt herself getting close, so in one last act of clarity, she pressed her tits tightly down Ted's ears, as her back arched and she threw her head back to unleash a orgasmic Canary Cry, as she felt Ted unload into her snatch. The ceiling above them cracked some, and the windows of the gym shook but didn't break, fortunately.

The two of them painted, as Ted slumped to the ground, with Dinah still straddling him. They exchanged a few quick post-coital kisses.

"Now, don't you feel better?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Any shame at what we just did?"

"No. I keep thinking I ought to be, but I'm not."

"And have your feelings about me changed any?"

"I still think of you as my kid," Ted put his hand on Dinah's face and stroked her cheek, "But I guess I see ya a bit more as a woman now."

"Finally," Dinah said with a giggle. She then stood up and sauntered to the center of the ring. Her hips swaying checking her ass to make sure Ted kept his eyes locked on it; his cum leaked out of her pussy, running down the inside of her thighs and dripping to the mat.

"Now then, old man. Was one round all Teddie Grant had in him," Dinah bent over and reached her hands back to pull her buttcheeks apart and showed Ted her other hole, "Or do you have a few more left in you?"

Ted chuckles as he raised up, more ways than one, "That's my girl."

He was going to have to scrub the hell out of this ring before he let anyone else step into it.


	15. Upgrades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended reading before reading this chapter
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189092/chapters/69795909
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189092/chapters/69796305
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493445/chapters/69843492

Jumping City, California. Home of the Teen Titans West, based in the T-shaped tower on a small island Jump City Bay. And earlier today, the sight of a villain attack; a pair of old foes, Jinx and Terra, had shown up during a reunion of old members, and in the ensuing conflict everyone present was exposed to Bimbonium. Terra was captured but Jinx managed to escape.

Now the Titans were dealing with the aftermath of the incident. The aftermath being that they had been changed into hyper-sexualized versions of themselves, that were extremely horny.

Nightwing had helped Starfire with her needs, while Beast Boy and Raven had helped each other. But that had left one Titan the odd man out.

Victor Stone had been the star player of his high school football team, a young athlete with a promising career ahead of him. He was no dumb jock, however, as his grades could attest. Dozens of colleges and universities courted the young man, his future seemed to shine so brightly.

But then came the accident, an explosion at STAR Labs, where Victor was visiting (and arguing) with his father. The explosion had destroyed much of Victor's body, some might argue it was a miracle he survived, others might say given the state he was in dying would have been a mercy. Victor's father, Doctor Silas Stone, was STAR Labs leading expert on extraterrestrial technology, and using the alien tech STAR Labs had salvaged and recovered from superhero battles, he had managed to save his son and attempted to rebuild him. It wasn't until Fourth World technology was incorporated, however, that Victor got a new lease on life.

The Father Box, as it was called, was a hyper-advanced, living computer from the world of Apokolips. It fused itself to Victor and fused other technologies to his body, connecting it all to his nervous system, turning whatever crud appendages his father had cobbled together into sleek, fully functional limbs; Victor had a body again. But this did not lead to better days for the young man, his cybernetic barred him playing any sport now, he couldn't even return to school; he was a freak, an outcast, a corpse reanimated by machines, he wasn't even sure if he had a soul or if he was just some AI that thought it was Victor Stone. It was a dark, depressing time for him.

But things took a turn for the better when Victor made some new friends, who also didn't fit in; such as a green skin shape-shifter, a half-demon girl, and an exiled alien princess. Vic was no longer alone, no longer was he out of place, as part of the Teen Titans they helped him overcome his own hardships (such as the evil consciousness of the Father Box trying to take over his body), and allowed him to do good. And even though he was a member of the Justice League now, the Titans were always a high priority for him.

Now, after the recent attack, Vic was going through another change. The Bimbonium had affected both the organic and mechanical parts of his body; they had always been connected in a very deep way, but they seemed to be fused together on a cellular level. It was as if the Bimbonium had regrown his body, but instead of replacing his tech, it had truly become one with it.

But the downside, if it could called that, was Bimbonium cased an overdrive of the sex drive, though on the plus side, and probably because of that, part of the regeneration had included fully functional genitalia; with a few upgrades, and not just in terms of size. But even with a penis he could only relieve himself by jerking-off to Nightwing and Starfire boning, and that just didn't really cut it; Cyborg was still feeling pent up and randy. Dick had Kory, and Vic had a pretty solid idea what happened between Garfield and Raven when went to check on her.

Vic decided he need to get out of the tower and cool off, while his friends were fucking each other. So he walked into the garage to see an old friend.

"Hi, baby. It's been a while, ain't it?"

The T-Car, Cyborg's pride and joy. Built from scratch, and often rebuilt, with his own two, the T-Car had served the Titans for transportation and occasionally combat purposes. With the last Crisis and his League duties, Vic hadn't had time to take his car out, thus it was time to remedy that.

"Taking her out for a spin, dude?" A voice asked as Cyborg opened the car door.

Vic looked over and saw his best friend Garfield Logan, AKA Beast Boy, walk into the garage, followed closely, very closely, by Raven. Garfield was looking leaner and meaner after the Bimbonium, with his muscles pushing against his purple and black costume and his wild hair; but Vic could look at his face and know he was still the same lovable dork he had known for so long. Raven, however, was a little harder to tell how she'd been affected, as she held her cloak tightly around body; she did seem taller, but Vic heard the clicking of high-heels and cast his gaze down to her feet to find she was wearing a pair, not something he recalled her ever wearing before; was that why she seemed taller?

"Rae figured you'd be here."

"We were hoping to check on you before you took off." Raven added.

"You feeling okay, dude?"

"Oh yeah, totally, never better!" Vic answered, and was true, "Like, you guys have no idea just how never better."

"Really?" Garfield asked, "Cause you didn't say much at the meeting, you seemed pretty out of it. The stuff this Bimbonium stuff does to a person is crazy, and you are part machine; it hasn't thrown your systems outta wack or anything, right?"

"Nah, not really. I mean, sure I'm feeling pretty, y'know, aroused, let's say. But it's not having any adverse effects on me; actually, it's kinda the opposite."

With a smile on his face, Cyborg held his right hand up to his friends and focused; the metal began to twitch and it seemed like the hand was going to convert into his sonic-cannon, but instead his hand turned from metallic to flesh and blood.

"Victor, your hand," Raven qasped, "your body!"

"Yup, somehow Bimbonium regenerated my body, and combined it with my tech; I'm like technorganic or something."

"Dude, that's awesome!" Garfield smacked his hand on to the one his friend was holding up, giving him an impromptu high-five, "I'm so happy for you! C'mon, let's get Dick and Kory, we gotta celebrate this!"

"Thanks, man. But considering the way those were looking at each other," and considering what I saw them doing before, Vic thought to himself, "I think they'd rather have some alone time." He then smiled at his friends, "And I don't think they're the only couple in this tower either, right?"

Raven and Garfield's faces lit up and they looked away embarrassed.

"That obvious, huh?" Garfield asked, almost rhetorically.

"Only for like the last couple of years. First, lemme just say: congratulations and booyah. Second: IT'S ABOUT FREAKING TIME!" (If this were the cartoon Cyborg's head would have grown giant as he yelled.

"Thanks for the very loud support," Raven said, as she rubbed her ears, but doing so opened up her cloak, allowing her body to be shown off.

"Damn, girl!" Vic swore, as he took in her new sex bomb body. Her hips were insanely wide and there was oh-so much meat on her thighs; her breasts had most certainly gone up a couple sizes, and were uncontained by her leotard, which also had a slit in its crotch that exposed her pussy.

"I know, right," Garfield chuckled, "I didn't think she could get any hotter."

Vic started to feel like he had earlier when watching Dick and Kory; felt the stirring in his loin, his new accessory aching to be let loose.

"Well, you two have fun exploring the new level of your relationship," Cyborg pushed those amorous thoughts from his mind, and rubbed the roof of the T-Car, "As for me; I haven't driven my baby in such a long time."

"Actually, we were going to go question Terra," Raven said.

Garfield let out a sigh, "Yeah, time to have it with the ex."

"Ah. Well, have fun with that then," Vic moved to get into the T-Car, then stopped and called to his friends as they were leaving, "Oh, and Raven? Don't kill her, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't?"

"Or banish her to some nightmare dimension."

"Spoilsport." Raven scoffed. She walked off holding Garfield's hand.

Vic got into the T-Car, and drove off as the sun started to set.

"You know he's going to go look for Jinx, right," Raven asked her man.

"Duh, Rae Rae. I may not be empathetic like you, but I don't need to be to know what my bro was feeling. I mean, I saw the way he was taking in that hot bod a yours, mama!"

Raven had noticed it too, and found she even enjoyed being ogled; more than that, she felt the lustful urges coming from Vic, "And you weren't jealous at all?"

"About Cy? Nah, I don't mind my best bud appreciating my hot mama."

"And if I were to let him appreciate me through more than just looking?"

Garfield seemed to think on that before he spoke, "Well, like I said, he's my best bud, so share and share alike, I guess. But, what if, say, I bang Starfire?"

Raven imagined that, and found herself getting turned on to the thought of her man's big green dick in her friend's orange pussy, "Kind of hot, honestly. But you'd probably want to ask Dick first. Anyway, as long as it's not Terra, then I don't think I'll have any problems."

"Well, then you got absolutely nothing to worry about, babe!"

X X X

The sun had set and night had truly fallen over Jump City.

Cyborg had been searching for Jinx for over two hours, checking all the spots he could think of where she might be. Alas, no luck. So he decided to drive back to Titans Tower.

As he was driving back however, he suddenly lost control of the T-Car. The vehicle skidded and went into a spin.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What happened, baby?!" Vic shouted, he turned into the skid. The T-Car ended up coming to a stop in a deserted alleyway, Vic stepped out and readied his sonic-cannon, expecting this to be a trap or ambush.

And in a way, it was.

"Having a little car trouble, Stone?"

Jinx cartwheeled into view, an especially impressive feat considering she was wearing platform heels. Her long legs were covered by thigh high black and purple striped socks. The rest of her clothes were in tatters; the only thing that still covered anything was her spiky skirt, and even that was doing poor job with how much more plump her butt was now; she had no top, putting her perky breasts on display, Jinx had always been pretty flat chested but now her boobs were clearly defined, her nipples, as pink as her cheeks, were hard from the cool night air. Her pink hair was still done up in its usual horn shape, or the shape of a horseshoe turned up.

If Vic was being honest, her changes weren't as big as Raven and Starfire's, but he felt those lustrous feelings start to rage up in him again.

"Hi, Jinx," Cyborg said casually, put away his weapon, "Been looking for you."

"No duh. I've been following you for a while," Jinx stated, as she walked up to him, showing no hostile intent, "Figured I'd wait to get your attention when it looked like you'd given up."

Vic had once gone undercover in HIVE's training program, using a pair of holographic rings, he not only created to outward appearance of being normal but also made it seem as if he could turn his body to rock, hence he went by Stone (even though that was his actual name). While undercover he had gotten close to Jinx and developed a crush on her, one that seemed mutual. But after he was exposed and the operation ended he never acted on it.

"I was worried about you," Cyborg said, as Jinx stood in front of him; she was almost to his eye-level, but that probably was because of her footwear than her height increase. "You got hit with that stuff too."

"Sure. Yeah, right," Jinx scoffed, folding her arms over her breasts, "You're so concerned about me. Or maybe, because you're feeling as horny as I am, you're looking for a booty call?"

"Um, well, uh," Vic was stammered, before responding sheepishly, "Well… I was worried about you, really. But… maybe, just maybe, there is a little truth to what you said, too."

"Uh-huh. I knew it." Jinx turned to walk away, "So long, Stone."

"Hey, wait! You said you were following me, you stopped my car with your powers; if you didn't wanna do it, then why get my attention?"

"Maybe I just wanted to show off my hot bod, and let you see what you can't have," Jinx answered, as she stopped and turned back to the hero. In truth, her libido was in overdrive right now and she could really do with a lay, but her feelings towards Cyborg had always been mixed up, thus she didn't feel like helping him through the same thing she was going through, "Besides, are you even capable of fucking?"

Cyborg decided to answer that question by showing rather than telling. The metal parts of his body shifted and seemed to retract into his skin; from his arms and shoulders, to his legs, to his chest and crotch, the only cybernetic part of him that remained was the left side of his face, including his eye. Vic stood there completely naked now; his organic body was buff, his pectorals and abs were hard as his last name, and his biceps were huge, it all made up the perfect body for a star athlete; his manhood stood erect and proud to the girl.

"Whoa!" Jinx was totally taken aback by that, her eyes widening as they soaked in her one time crush's new body. Whatever feeling she had about leaving him high and dry, were dying off very quickly, "Wow! That's… that's all real? It's not a hologram, like you used before?"

Vic smiled and placed his hands on his hips, "How bout you come over here and feel for yourself and find out."

Jinx took him up on the invitation, walking right up to him, she placed her hands on Vic's chest, her breath shuddering as she felt his pectorals. She then ran them down, her delicate fingers tracing over those rock hard abs, all the while her breathing increased. Finally, she came to the main event of this grope session; gradually, she wrapped her slender fingers around the huge phallus, it twitched and plusated in her grasp, then she gave it a few slow strokes, marveling at how it felt in hand.

"Feel real enough for ya, Jinxy?" Cyborg asked smugly, and semi-rhetorically.

Jinx answered by throwing her arms around his neck and jumping up to kiss Vic; feeling up his body had inflamed the lustful feelings she had been feeling since her transformation, burning away any spiteful thoughts she had for her old crush. As she had jump up she landed on his dick, not inserting it in to her, but landing on top of the shaft, which supported her easily with no sign of bending from her weight, her feet not touching the ground; her legs locked together and she started rubbing her thighs against the cock. Her perky boobs pressed against his chest, she rubbed her nipples into his pecs.

Cyborg put his hands on Jinx's back, rubbing up and down, enjoying the feeling of her flesh against his flesh, before going down to rip her skirt off and grabbed her butt. He turned around and laid her on the hood of the T-Car, her legs spreading to welcome him into her. He put the tip of his cock into her slit, and slowly pushed.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, C'MON!" Jinx yelled. She locked her legs around his waist trying to force him into her, but he would not budge, "Just get it in me already!"

"Hey, it's my first time really using this thing, okay? I wanna savor this."

And savor it Vic did. He pulled out then pushed back in, each time going in a little deeper before pulling out again, until he finally couldn't push in any further. He took a moment to enjoy the warm, soft feeling hugging around his dick.

Jinx was a whimpering mess under Cyborg, trusting upwards to rub herself on his cock, desperately wanting him to pound her.

Vic finally did just that, his hips started moving; with Jinx's legs around his waist, the movement caused her ass to smack against the T-Car's hood, while his balls smacked against the bottom of her ass.

"F-f-finally!" Jinx exclaimed, "Which of us, ahh, is the villain?"

"Sorry, baby. Couldn't help himself."

Vic grabbed Jinx's boobs, his left hand was flesh, but his right was metal; he could feel through both hands, his cybernetics had tactile sensors, but they were both very different sensations as he squeezed those orbs.

Jinx, for her part, loved the two different feelings of metal and skin on her chest.

"Oh, yes! Oh, fuck! Squeeze my titties with those big hands! Unn, fuck! You're hard as stone!"

Vic gave one last hard thrust, as he threw his hands up, converted them to sonic-cannons, and fired a blast into the sky with a "BOOYAH!" He came hard into Jinx, his spunk overflowing her snatch.

Jinx's whole body shuttered in orgasm, as she was hit by the hose-like force of Cyborg's ejaculation. 

Vic pulled himself out, causing his jizz in Jinx's overloaded cunt to flow out and on to the T-Car. He places a hand on the hood and patted it.

"Sorry, baby. Old Cyborg didn't mean to make a mess on you."

"Geez… you and this… car," Jinx said with a roll of her eyes, as she was panting. "Maybe you ought to… put some… Bimbonium in the tank… and see if it'll turn into a slutty Tranformer for you."

Vic seemed to consider this suggestion.

Jinx let out a sigh, then brought them back to the matter of the here and now, "So, I guess you'll take me in now, right?"

"You're not gonna try and escape or fight?"

"Nah, not really in the mood to fight after that," Jinx was still laying on the T-Car's hood, had her left hand under her head, while her right went down to snatch, scooped up some cum, and brought it to her mouth, "Mmm~! Yummy!"

"Wasn't really planning on capturing you in, actually."

"So, what? You wanted to have a quick fuck, then just let me go?"

"Well, actually," Vic rubbed the back of his head, "I was thinking about… inviting you back, y'know, with the Titans."

"Are you serious?" Jinx sat up.

"I mean, you were a Titan for awhile. You can come back."

"Look, first of all, you had your chance to turn me years ago, Stone, and you never made a move. Which goes to my second point: he made the move, and look how that turned out. How is 'Kid' Flash, these days? Still with the blonde archer?"

"You know he didn't mean to hurt you."

"Doesn't matter if he meant to," Jinx looked down, "He did. But i guess that's just my luck with guys, huh, Stone?"

This was why heroes should not days villains; the break-ups were always messy.

"Jinx…"

"Just drop it, before I change my mind about not fighting."

"Alright."

"So, you taking me in or what?"

"Okay, Jinx. But before that, could we try something first?" Cyborg sat on the hood of the T-Car and beckoned her over to him. He took her by her hips and guided her to sit her down on his dick.

"Unh, anal, huh? Not complaining, but I was expecting something a little more."

"Oh, just give me a sec." Vic said with a smirk.

"Oooh!" Jinx felt odd movements from Cyborg's dick in her anus, "Wha- I, uunnnhh!"

"If you thought that was something, then how bout this?"

"What are you-oooOoOoOoOoHhHhHh…" Jinx's question died on the way out of her lips, as she felt the object (was it still a penis?) in her butt start to spin, like a drill, clockwise; her whole body shuttered and shook from the vibration of the drilling, HhOoOoOoLlLlLlEeEe ShHhHhEeEeEeT!"

Vic ran his hands all over Jinx's body, feeling it shake under his touch. The feeling of his drill-dick was hard to describe, but the pleasure of feeling it spin around her asshole was undeniable, he blew another load in her.

"Whoo! Now how bout that, Jinxy?! Jinxy? Jinx?"

When Jinx didn't respond, Vic looked at her face to find her eyes had rolled back into her and drool pouring out of her mouth; she had completely and utterly passed out from the anal assault.

"Well, okay then."

X X X

Cyborg returned to Titans Tower, and walked into the living room area.

"Yo! Anybody still home?"

"Oh, Victor!" Starfire called out, as she and Raven rose up from the couch where they had been laying down apparently, and then floated over to greet Vic, "You have returned, welcome back!"

"Uh, yeah. I managed to find Jinx; got her locked up with Terra now."

X X X

"Aaahhhh!" Terra screamed as she finally orgasmed, gushing all over the face of her new cellmate, who made it happen.

"I barely put my tongue in there," Jinx said, from between Terra's thighs. "You got a hair trigger, or what?"

"Sh-shut up! I've been pent up all day!" Terra put hands on her head, "Ugh, it feels like my head's been let out of fucking vice."

X X X

"But if you don't mind me asking; why are you two naked?" Not that Vic was complaining, of course, he very much enjoyed the sight of his lady friends bare, the stark contrast of the two women.

"Oh, we were engaging in the party of slumber's activity known as 'lezing out'," Kory answered simply and plainly. "Perhaps you would like to join us?"

"I don't think it would still count as lezing out if Vic got involved," Raven turned to look at the man in question and gave him a genuine smile, "But you are free to join in. And, before you ask, Gar and I already talked about it; he's ay-okay with us fucking."

"Dick and I have also had discussions about engaging in sexual activity with other partners, and he is also A-O-K, as well."

"And you two are okay with your boys going at it with other girls?" Vic was starting to feel better about being a free agent, or 'on the market', now. Although there was Sarasim, the leader of a tribe of warriors Cyborg had meet when he plucked from his time into theirs; during the Crisis, when times were crossing each other, the two of them had meet again, and now they were both on this weird mashed up world, with Sarasim settling her people in Skartaris, the prehistoric land in the Earth's core. He maybe should look her up now, he just realized.

"I'd prefer Gar get my approval first, but otherwise, as long as it's not Terra," Raven answered.

"Indeed, so long as it is not with any enemies, there will be no problems. I am sure that Dick knows this."

"You're sure he knows that, Kory?" Raven asked, " You might want to make absolutely sure he knows."

"It is fine, Raven, I trust him. After all, he was most displeased when he was forced to go on a date with that vile, odious, deplorable, spawn of a philygromf, Kitten!" Starfire's eyes lit up and her hair turned into fire when she spoke that name.

"Anyway…" Raven prompted a change of subject (not that she couldn't empathize with her friend), "Vic, why didn't show Kory what your body can do now."

"Oh, yes! That is right!" Starfire instantly cooled down, "Raven has told me the Bimbonium has affected you in a most wondrous way!"

Vic shifted his body, just as he had with Jinx, leaving him totally naked.

"Wow," Raven said, as she and Starfire walked up to Vic's right and left side respectively, they touched him and rubbed their bodies against his. "You just showed me a hand earlier, I didn't know it was this extensive."

"Ohh, I am filled with so much joy for you, friend Victor!" Starfire exclaimed, but then touched the still cybernetic part of face. "Your face. Can you not change, as well?"

"Oh, I can change my face too, alright. But this is the face I've seen in the mirror for years, this is what I am, who I am, and I'm not hiding that." Vic gave Kory a knowing smile, which she returned; they both remembered their conversation after his infiltration of HIVE.

"Soooo…" Raven got their attention, "Any other new tricks?"

"A couple," Vic changed his dick to cybernetic, then grew another matching one above the first. The two cyber-cocks started to move in alternating motions, like the pistons of an engine.

Starfire and Raven gasped, looked at each other, then high-fived, as their faces lit up, with a "BOOYAH!"

The two women grab an arm and drag Vic to the couch.

This really was the best upgrade he ever had.

**Epilogue**

A HIVE drone entered a laboratory and approached a brown haired woman that was wearing glasses and a lab coat.

"HIVE Mother, it would seem the agents we connected to retrieve a sample of the Bimbonium, have been captured by the Titans."

"That is regrettable," the woman said, with a Markovian accent. "But fortunately, Lady Talia has proved us with 'free sample', as she put it."

She opened a container, revealing a jar of a pink glowing substance, the glow of which washed over her bespectacled face.

"I cannot wait to see what it is capable of," Dr. Helga Jace said with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended reading before reading this chapter
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189092/chapters/69808704

"I simply cannot believe he did that!"

"Mm-hmm."

"To copulate with one's enemies..."

"Uh-huh."

"... is completely shameful!"

"Right."

"How could he allow such a thing?!"

"Yup."

"Raven, I am beginning to suspect you are not listening to me." Starfire stopped her angry pacing and looked at her friend, who was sitting on a couch and had her face in a book; the two of them were in the living room/ops center of Titans Tower, in Jump City. The alien princess had been venting to the half-demon, about catching her boyfriend, Nightwing, having a threeway with the criminal sister duo, Double Dare, the other night.

Raven sighed and put her book down, to give her friend her attention.

"I have been listening, Kory, it's just that you've been saying basically the same thing, ad nauseam."

"I am sorry, Raven," Starfire apologized, "I just… Oooohhh! I have never felt such fury at Dick! I would not have minded if it was with Batgirl, or with you, or Donna or one of our other friends, but with enemies..."

"Well, look at the bright side," Raven offered, "At least it wasn't Kitten."

Starfire gasped at her friend's suggestion, her hair igniting into flame.

"Do. Not. Even. Jest about that! Would you not be as furious if you found Garfield had engaged in sexual intercourse with Terra?"

Raven's eyes flashed red and hair swirled around, before she took a deep breath to calm down.

"I.. would not be… very happy… about that, yes," Raven sighed, and patted the couch, bidding Starfire to sit next to her. " Look, Kory, I get it, if it had been Gar, I'd probably feel the same way; in fact, I would probably not take it half as well as you are. You're frustrated, so let me ask you: when was the last time you got any?"

"Any… what?"

"Sex, Kory," Raven rolled her eyes, but smiled. "When was the last time you had sex?"

"Oh! Well, when I stopped by Blüdhaven, I had hoped to make a call of the posterior. Obviously that did not occur."

"Right, so, you're pent up on top of being angry at Dick," Raven put a hand on Starfire's thigh and to caress it. "I think I know something that can help with that, at least just a bit."

"Is it, lezing out?" Starfire asked, delighted at her friend's touch.

"Something a bit more. I think you need some dick right now."

"But Dick is the problem."

"Heh, heh. Guess I should have seen that one coming," Raven chuckled in good nature. "No, Star, I mean dick like this."

Raven raised her hand and it glowed with mystical energy, causing a portal to open in the air and a green figure fell through.

"Whoooa-oof!" Beast Boy hit the ground with a thud. "Dang it, Rae! I told you to give me some head's up before you warped me!"

Picking himself up, whatever Garfield was going to say next died in his throat, upon seeing his girlfriend cuddled up with her friend; Raven was sitting to the left of Starfire, her left hand was rubbing the inside of the alien's thigh, while her right arm went around Starfire's back to paw at the bottom of the woman's large tit, all the while Raven rested her head on the orange woman's breasts. Starfire, for her part, had her arm around Raven, her hand rubbing around the large expanse that was Raven's hip, thigh, and ass.

"Hey, Gar, Kory here is mad at Dick; she's feeling frustrated, and could use some stress release," Raven's hand on Starfire's boob pulled her friend's top up to let her nipples slip out, while her other hand moved up Starfire's leg to her crotch, the alien princess opened up her legs to let her friend get access to her pantieless nethers, fingers rubbed the skin around the snatch. "I thought you could help me give it to her."

"Oh, well," Beast Boy couldn't help smile at the offer, as his dick stiffened in his pants; what heterosexual male would turn this down? "If it's okay with you, mama?"

"It was my idea. And you agree with it, right, Kory?"

"Hmm~, yes, Raven," Starfire moaned from her friend's touching. "Please, Garfield, give me a penising."

"I think you mean a dicking, Star," Garfield corrected, as he began to remove his clothes.

"Please do not say 'Dick'. I know you mean genitalia, but I cannot help but think of him when you say it, and I do not wish to right now."

"Okay, I'll just stick to cock, then," with that, Beast Boy morphed into a rooster, "BAWK!"

"Hilarious," Raven said dryly. When Garfield morphed back to normal, he went back to undressing, but Raven stopped him, "Allow me. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Using her magic, Raven caused all the clothes the three of them to fly off of them.

Garfield stood in front of the two sitting women, his big, green manhood presented before them, at half mast. Starfire and Raven reached out to grab the cock, their fingers lacing together around it; not that they're wasn't enough room for them to grab a part for themselves.

"My, Garfield, your phallus is most impressive," Starfire commented, as she gently stroked said phallus with Raven, feeling it hardening.

"Just wait til you see it at feel length. Maybe this'll get it there quicker," with that, and still holding on to the dick, Raven kissed Starfire full-on on the lips, tongue slipping the alien's mouth. They both felt Garfield's member surge in their grasp, as the broke the kiss, "There, that did the trick."

Garfield moved in on the girls, giving Raven a quick kiss, before focusing on Starfire.

"Go ahead, Beastman," Raven encouraged, using the little inside joke they had that she saved for when they were intimate, "Show our friend a good time."

He sat next to the Tamaranean, opposite where Raven sat, the green man and orange woman turned to embrace and kiss each. From behind Starfire, Raven reached around to grab Garfield's cock, and guided it to Starfire's snatch, rubbing its tip against her slit, as her other hand groped a big orange boob.

"How does that feel?" Raven asked, as she continued to prod her friend's womanhood with her boyfriend's manhood, "Do you like how my man's big cock feels, Kory? How bout you, Gar? Does Kory's cunt feel nice?"

Their grunts, moans, and, at least in Starfire's case, whimpers, answered for Raven.

Garfield pushed into Starfire, his dick still held in Raven's grasp as he pushed into his friend's folds, stroking it, encouraging it forward.

"Ooh, X'Hal," Starfire moaned, as she wrapped her legs around her green friend.

Garfield started thrusting in and out, his pounding setting Starfire's jumbo jugs jiggling; he buried his face in between the orange pair.

Raven was still behind Starfire, biting her lip, as her pussy rubbed against her friend's buttcheek, the posterior being pushed back against her slit.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," focusing her mind, Raven conjured up a penis construct, essentially a magical strap-on made up of bits of her soulself, thus she could feel sensations through it. The magical phallus penetrated Starfire's ass, Raven feeling her friend's anus squeezing it.

"Ohh! Raven!" Starfire gasped at the unexpected, but not unwelcome, intrusion.

"I couldn't just sit here and only watch," Raven said, reaching up with both her hands to grab Starfire's tits and bounced them against her boyfriend's head as he rubbed his head against them.

Beast Boy moved his face over to Starfire's nipple and licked it, with a canine like tongue, in a very canine like way.

"Oh yes, friends!" Starfire exclaimed, "Play with my grebnacks!"

Starfire's anger and frustration had faded away, washed away by the bliss she was experiencing from feeling her friends seesawing her.

"Do it, Beastman," Raven called out, "Unload into her."

Garfield didn't really need to be told, but hearing his girlfriend encouraging him was always welcomed. And so, he did as he was told.

"X'HAL!"

The Beast Boy and Starfire panted and kissed each other.

"There," Raven said, as she stood up, "Don't you feel better now?"

"Yes, Raven, you were right," Starfire answered, lying herself on her back on the couch, her splayed open, showing her cunny overflowing with Garfield's jizz. "That helped very much."

"Good," Raven maneuvered herself to be on all fours, with her face right up on Starfire's crotch, "Now I think I'll treat myself to a snack."

Raven dug in, lapping up the cum that was on the outside, before diving into the snatch proper.

"Hmmm~," Starfire gave a low moan from the feeling, she grabbed her own breasts to play with, bouncing and squeezing them, licking her own nipples.

Garfield was behind Raven, marveling at her prodigious posterior (he loved her raven tattoo that was on her lower back, that looked like it was swooping down into her crack), his schlong beginning to harden again from watching his girlfriend eating out Starfire; he grabbed a hold of the massive rump and slide his cock in between her cheeks, pressing them together he rubbed his green wiener with her buns.

"》TT《. Well, this was something inevitable to walk in."

Garfield looked to the door to see who had said that, and found Robin, Damian Wayne, casually stroll in.

And he wasn't alone.

There was Superboy, Jonathan Kent, son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane.

Nightstar, Mar'i Grayson, Starfire's own daughter from a future timeline.

And Aqualass -- or Aquawoman, as she'd rather be called -- Andrina 'Andy' Curry, daughter of the king and queen of Atlantis, Arthur Curry and Mera.

"Oh, hey guys," Garfield greeted, not stopping his hotdogging, in fact, he was picking up his pace, "Hang on… I'm almost… THERE!"

Garfield's dick erupted, rope after rope of semen splattered onto Raven's back, some landing on Starfire's stomach.

"Really, mom?" Nightstar said standing over her mother, "And you're mad at dad?"

"Oh, hello, Starshine," Starfire greeted her daughter casually, her hand stroked Raven's hair as she licked up the spooge, "No, I'm not really mad at your father anymore, but I am not quite ready to forgive him yet either. Also, unlike your father, I am not engaging in sexual intercourse with enemies outside, I am engaging in it with good friends in privacy."

"Semi-privacy, you mean," Damian interjected, "That couch is for all of us to use."

"Oh! Well, if you and Mar'i wish to use it, Damian," Starfire stood up, "Please, go right ahead."

"Not at all what meant," Damian facepalmed and let out a sigh, "Look, princess, if you want to do something about Nightwing, isn't there someone you should talk to about him? Someone who's as close to him as you are?"

"Of course! Batgirl!" Starfire gasped as the realization hit her. She grabbed Damian and hugged him tightly, put his head firmly between her boobs, "Ohh~! Thank you, Damian!"

"Mooooom!" Nightstar whined, "Get my boyfriend out of your boobies!"

"Uh, you guys should probably get cleaned up and dressed, y'know, before the other Titans get here." Jonathan said to Beast Boy and Raven.

"Heh heh. Right. Good idea, dude," Garfield said, as Raven used her magic to clean her back. "Now, where'd my pants go?"

As the mentor figures went about making themselves presentable-ish, the young heroes walked over to the kitchenette to grab some snacks.

"You guys really aren't phased by all that?" Aqualass asked, after being stunned by what they walked into.

"You don't know what it's like at home." The Super-Sons said in unison and in a deadpan tone.


End file.
